Der Pfad des Vergessens
by Felix-RaAk
Summary: Die Sage einer grenzenlosen Liebe, die Königreiche überdauert, doch schweren Prüfungen unterworfen ist, einer Reise, die das Innerste der Seele offenbart, und eines gefallenen Sterns, der die Untersterblichkeit verachtet. Die Geschichte von Ranma und Ak
1. Eine schwere Prüfung

Der Pfad des Vergessens

**Zusammenfassung**: Der letzte Schritt zur Meisterschaft führt Ranma über den steinigen Pfad des Vergessens und Vergessenwerdens...

Ich besitze Ranma ½ nicht. Alle Rechte gehören den Personen/Institutionen, die diese gekauft haben; ich schreibe lediglich eine Geschichte, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene.

Verzweifelt beobachtete der junge Mann seinen alten, aber gefährlichen Gegner, der mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm stand und allem Anschein nach seine Kraft für einen letzten, grausamen Angriff sammelte, der ihm den entscheidenden Vorteil bringen sollte. Doch als die Dauer und Härte des Kampfes ihren Tribut forderte, konnte sich Ranma nicht länger auf seinen großen, kleinen Meister konzentrieren. Taumelnd vor Erschöpfung musste er einige Schritte rückwärts nehmen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und für eine winzige, unendlich lange Sekunde verschwamm sein Blickfeld. Die Furcht vor der bevorstehenden Niederlage schnürte ihm die Luft ab und fraß an seinen Eingeweiden.

Schwer atmend kniff Ranma die Augen zusammen, um wieder klar sehen zu können, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Körper vertilgten jeden klaren Gedanken. Seine sonst eine eisenharte Verteidigung bildenden Arme hatten zahlreiche Schnittwunden und Prellungen und hingen bewegungslos an seiner Seite. Das dumpfe, schmerzhafte Pochen erinnerte Ranma an einen besonders harten Tritt auf seine Rippen. Doch im Moment setzte ihm die hochsommerliche Hitze am meisten zu. Erbarmungslos verbrannte die helle Sonne seinen Nacken. Schweiß rann von seiner Stirn und floss in eine Platzwunde an seiner Wange, sodass ein anhaltender, stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr.

Der junge, aber erfahrene Kampfsportler atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch und suchte seinem Gegner aufrecht entgegenzutreten. Entschlossen nahm Ranma einen Schritt nach vorne. Doch plötzlich versagten seine Knie und er fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf das von der mitleidlosen Sonne versengte Gras, sodass kleine Staubwölkchen mit einem hämischen Grinsen von seiner Niederlage kündend um ihn tanzten. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm. Auf seine Arme gestützt und die Augen schließend erbrach Ranma unter sich und rollte sich mit allerletzter Kraft auf seinen Rücken. Während er in das gleißende Licht der Sonne blickte, schwanden seine Sinne. Er konnte nichts mehr hören, nicht mehr sprechen, doch schien jede Pore seines Wesens die Niederlage in die Welt herauszuschreien und die nunmehr dunkle Sonne schien tadelnd auf ihn herab. Erst spät bemerkte er, dass Akane sich über ihn beugte und mit ihm sprach. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber als er ihr wunderschönes Lächeln in ihrem tränenüberströmten Gesicht erblickte, lächelte auch er. Dann umfing ihn die alles durchdringende, wohltuende, sanfte Schwärze und führte ihn in ein weiches Bett aus Blüten...

Ranma erwachte aus seinen unruhigen Träumen. Leise stöhnend öffnete er seine Augen, schaute an sich hinab und seufzte schwer. Selbst im spärlichen, vom Mond reflektierten Licht zeichneten sich die Bandagen an seinen Armen und seinem Oberkörper deutlich ab. Schwer lag der noch nasse Waschlappen auf seiner Stirn und kühlte seinen geschundenen Körper.

Dankbar für die liebevolle Behandlung, die er erhalten hatte, und zugleich bitter enttäuscht über seine Niederlage, starrte der junge Mann ausdruckslos auf die Decke, während der Schmerz langsam in seine noch müden Glieder zurückkehrte. Doch das Pochen seiner zahlreichen Wunden war ihm angenehm, denn es trieb die trüben, bedrohlichen Gedanken über seine Zukunft zurück. Ranma schloss seine Augen wieder und gähnte herzhaft, als er ein leises Rascheln an seiner Seite vernahm. Hastig setzte er sich auf.

„Ranma?"

Schlaftrunken setzte sich Akane auf, versuchte für kurze Zeit ihre Träume festzuhalten, ohne zu Wissen, warum sie dies tat, gab schließlich das aussichtslose Unterfangen auf, sah sich nach dem Grund ihres plötzlichen Erwachens um, legte ihren Kopf schief, blinzelte wenige Male, um sich an das dunkle Licht zu gewöhnen, rieb sich den verbleibenden Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie erkannte die schemenhaften, schattenartigen Umrisse ihres auf dem Boden sitzenden Verlobten, nicht erkennend, ob er sie anschaute oder an ihr vorbeistarrte. Doch ihr Blick suchte nichtsdestoweniger den seinigen.

„Ranma? Bist du wach?", flüsterte sie lautlos.

Die folgende, unerträgliche Stille breitete sich unaufhaltsam im dunklen Zimmer aus. Sie erfüllte jede Ecke, jeden Winkel und schob eine unsichtbare, undurchdringliche Wand in das Zimmer. Als Akane die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort beinahe aufgeben wollte, vernahm sie leise, fragende Worte.

„Warst du das? Hast du mir die Verbände angelegt?"

„Stimmt, stimmt irgendwas.... ich meine, ist alles.... hab' ich es falsch gemacht?", antwortete sie nervös und fügte befürchtend hinzu: „Ich hätte es Kasumi machen lassen sollen..."

„Nein! Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Der junge Mann sprach tonlos und drehte seinen Kopf leicht. „Ich wollte nur wissen, bei wem ich mich zu bedanken habe. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Akane strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und rutschte ein wenig näher zu Ranma, während sie ihm antwortete: „Du warst ziemlich zugerichtet nach dem Kampf. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht doch schlimmer verletzt bist. Und außerdem wollte ich die erste sein, die dir gratuliert", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Gratulieren?" Der Kampfsportler lachte bitter; ein Geräusch, das die junge Frau noch nie von ihm gehört hatte und auch nie wieder hören wollte. „Wozu? Zum guten Kampf? Oder vielleicht zur Niederlage?"

„Nein, du Vollidiot!", fauchte sie wutentbrannt und sprang auf. „Zu deinem Sieg! Aber wenn du schon wieder so kommst, nachdem du einfach zwei Monate weg warst, ohne einen Ton zu sagen, dann kannst du dich alleine freuen!"

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich musste eben trainieren", antwortete er und versuchte sich ebenso aufzustellen, was ihm allerdings aufgrund seiner zahlreichen Verletzungen nur schwerlich gelang. „Und du könntest auch mal ein bisschen netter sein, du...."

„Machoweib vielleicht? Und ich habe mir auch noch Sorgen gemacht, du Trottel! Was starrst du mich eigentlich so an?!"

Ranma stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund in dem dunklen Zimmer, die junge Frau ungläubig anstarrend. Ihre Worte gingen in einem lauten Rauschen in seinen Ohren unter, als sein rasendes Herz das Blut frenetisch in seinen Kopf pumpte. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht wurde ihm das volle Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen bewusst und doch fühlte er sie nicht, denn zaghaft strömten erste Glücksgefühle durch seinen Körper und vertrieben alles Leid.

„Was? Was meinst du mit Sieg?"

„Hör' auf, mich abzulenken, wenn ich dich anschreie! Und stell' dich gefälligst nicht dumm! Du hast gewonnen, weil du eben ungefähr eine halbe Minute länger bei Bewusstsein warst als Happossai. Wenn du denkst, dass ich mit dir fertig bin, dann..."

Doch Akane sollte ihre Schimpftirade nie fortsetzen können, da sich Ranma in diesem Moment, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, entschloss, ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen. Seine Arme umschlossen ihren Körper zärtlich. Seine Hände, die auf ihrem Rücken lagen, pressten ihren Körper gegen seinen. Der junge Mann spürte den heißen Atem auf seiner nackten Schulter und nahm den süßen, vanilleartigen Geruch ihrer Haare wahr. In diesem Moment der Freude wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr diese Frau ihn beeinflussen konnte und peinlich berührt ließ er von ihr ab.

Die junge Frau konnte sich nicht rühren. Ihre Stimme versagte und ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihrem Körper herunter, als sie die Umarmung des Kampfsportlers fühlte. Nicht die Wut über sein Verhalten oder die Berührung waren es, die sie zum Erstarren brachten – schließlich hatte sie sich in der gemeinsamen Zeit so sehr an den arroganten Jungsporn gewöhnt und vertraute ihm so sehr, dass er sie, ganz im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Männern, in den Arm nehmen durfte. Es war die offenkundige Zuneigung, die sie so sehr erstaunte. Die Flut ihrer Wut verebbte im Sturm der neu aufwallenden Gefühle; ihr Herz raste, als sie seinen Körper an ihrem spürte, doch das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, in das sie sich erst gerade hatte einbetten lassen, verschwand viel zu schnell, als der junge Mann die Umarmung löste. Ohne nachzudenken fasste sie all ihren Mut zusammen, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schloss ihre Arme um seinen geschundenen Körper und flüsterte ganz leise:

„Willkommen zu Hause!"

Die folgenden Stunden verflogen in einem Taumel aus Freude wie im Fluge. Keiner der beiden Erwachsenen schien Müdigkeit zu verspüren. So redeten sie über das Training, über die Schule und über andere Dinge, lachten gemeinsam und erfreuten sich an der Gegenwart des anderen. Schließlich erlosch der nächtliche Himmel und die funkelnden Sterne wichen dem von der warmen Sonne kündenden Morgengrauen. Plötzlich stand Ranma auf und streckte und dehnte sich ausgiebig. Trotz der zahlreichen Verletzungen zuckte er nur selten und bewegte sich geschmeidig wie immer, wie Akane erstaunt und beeindruckt beobachtete.

„Ich habe Hunger," sagte er schließlich und reichte der jungen Frau eine Hand. „Willst du auch was?"

„Ich könnte uns ja was machen", schlug sie vor, während sie sich an seiner Hand hochzog.

Ranma, der ihre Kochkünste noch in bester Erinnerung hatte, erblasste sichtlich. Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn und er öffnete zögerlich den Mund, als ihn ein harter Schlag gegen seine Schulter traf. Akane stand wütend vor ihm, die Hände nach ihrem Schlag auf ihre Hüften gestemmt.

„Probiere es, bevor du es beleidigst! Ich habe geübt!"

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen", schnaubte er verächtlich und duckte sich in Erwartung eines erneuten Schlages.

„Vollidiot! Aber wenn du es nicht willst, dann eben nicht. Zum Glück wissen manche Menschen meine Bemühungen zu schätzen!"

„Wer denn zum Beispiel?"

„Vielleicht mache ich ja dann Frühstück für Ryouga", sagte sie und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen, das der junge Mann nicht sehen konnte, von ihm weg und ging langsam auf die Türe zu. Sie vernahm ein leises Knurren und grinste nur noch breiter.

„Vielleicht...."

„Vielleicht was, Ranma?"

„Vielleicht", brummte er und seufzte dann schwer. „Vielleicht können wir ja das Frühstück gemeinsam machen? Schließlich kann ich dir ja nicht die ganze Arbeit zumuten!"

Lächelnd drehte sich Akane zu ihm um und wurde vom ersten Sonnenstrahl geblendet.

„Gut, können wir machen. Und, wie geht es deiner Schulter?"

„Machoweib!"

Über den Enthusiasmus der jungen Frau lächelnd, schaltete Ranma das Radio an und lehnte sich kurz an den Tisch in der Küche, um seine steifen, schmerzenden Beine zu entlasten. Immer wieder stieß sie gegen den Tisch, verschüttete Saft, Milch oder Wasser, versuchte, den angerührten Waffelteig im Toaster zu Waffeln zu backen oder eine ganze Eierpackung in der Mikrowelle zuzubereiten, ließ die Pfanne, in der bereits Fett war, unbeobachtet viel zu lange auf der heißen Herdplatte stehen und wollte die Rühreier mit Koriander, Chili und Zimt verfeinern. Kopfschüttelnd griff er korrigierend ein und versuchte dabei nicht zu lachen. Währenddessen spielte das Radio verschiedene Lieder leise im Hintergrund.

„_I'm an new soul, I came to this strange world hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take..._"

„Warum versuchst du es denn nicht einfach mal mit Salz und Pfeffer?"

„_... but since I came here, felt the joy and the fear, finding myself making every possible mistake..."_

„Verdammt! Warum kann das denn nicht einmal klappen wie ich es will?" Die junge Frau fluchte laut, verstummte aber, als Ranma dicht hinter sie trat und die Pfanne für sie in die Hand nahm.

„_... but why all this hate? Try to communicate. Finding trust and love is not always easy to make..."_

„Das wird schon werden, nur Mut! Übung macht den Meister; bis jetzt ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen – außer vielleicht Happossai."

Akane kicherte und kam sich dabei äußerst kindisch vor. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah. Ein angenehmes, seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus und jede noch so leichte Berührung mit Ranma schien sie geradezu elektrisch aufzuladen. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich umzudrehen, um ihm zu danken und ihn zu umarmen, verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Kopf und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das Kochen.

Nur wenige Minuten später trugen die beiden ihre Teller mit Rührei, Brot, Waffeln, Toast und ein Glas Saft aus der Küche in den Wohnraum und setzten sich nebeneinander an den Tisch, um ihr Frühstück einzunehmen.

„Mhh, schmeckt doch gut", sagte Ranma über das Rührei und Biss vom Toast ab. „Siehst du, du kannst es doch!"

„Danke", antwortete sie stolz zwischen zwei Bissen Butterbrot. „Sag mal, wo sind eigentlich die anderen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt, wo du es sagst... es ist immerhin schon halb elf. Komisch... vielleicht sind sie alle weg?"

„Glaube ich eher nicht", sagte sie und blickte auf den kleinen Teich im Garten. „Und bevor ich es vergesse: Happossai hat gestern, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, gemeint, du sollst, sobald du aufgewacht bist, in die Trainingshalle kommen. Er hat irgendetwas mit dir zu besprechen."

Heftig keuchend, weil er sich an einem Stück Toast verschluckt hatte, versuchte er, einen Satz hervorzuwürgen: „Was? W-warum – kannst du mir bitte den Saft geben? Danke! – warum hast du mir das nicht schon vorher gesagt?"

„Weil du heute früh noch ziemlich zugerichtet warst und Happossai weiß Gott was von dir will", antwortete sie und schenkte ihm Saft nach. „Und du hast heute noch genug Zeit, mit ihm zu reden!"

Das restliche Frühstück verbrachten die beiden in Schweigen, obwohl Akane gerne weiter mit ihm gesprochen hätte. Sie genoss die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mit Ranma stritt und auch, dass sich niemand einmischte. Doch der junge Mann schien nachzudenken und sie wollte ihn nicht stören. Deshalb räumten sie ihr Geschirr ebenso schweigend in die Küche und gingen schließlich getrennte Wege, da sie nach ihrer Familie sehen wollte, während er in die Trainingshalle zu seinem Meister gehen wollte...

Vorsichtig trat der junge Mann ein und sah sich um. Die sonst von hellem Sonnenlicht durchflutete Trainingshalle lag im Halbdunkel, da die vielen Fenster sorgfältig mit roten, seidenen Vorhängen verhangen waren, den bezaubernden Ausblick auf den Garten verbergend. In der Mitte der Halle stand ein steinerner Altar mit zwei Räucherkerzen und einem mit fremdartigen Runen verzierten Tongefäß, aus dem weißlicher Nebel hervortrat.

Hinter dem Altar saß Cologne. Einen düsteren, unverständlichen Gesang intonierend, legte sie ihren hölzernen Stab ab und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Stimme hallte tausendfach von den Wänden wider, was das schaurige Summen übernatürlich mächtig erscheinen ließ. Plötzlich breitete sich der Nebel wie von Zauberhand aus und umschloss die gesamte Halle. Der starke Geruch nach Moschus und anderen exotischen, ihm unbekannten Gewürzen betäubte Ranmas Sinne. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Schaudernd, doch zugleich erleichtert setzte sich der Kampsportler auf den harten, kalten Boden und beobachtete die alte Frau fasziniert.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Summen schließlich leiser und verebbte. Die Räucherkerzen verströmten einen nunmehr leichten Duft nach Vanille. Als das letzte Echo ihres Gesangs verstummte, schlug Cologne schlagartig die Augen auf, sodass sich Ranma erschrocken und in Erwatung eines plötzlichen Angriffs umblickte. Doch er konnte nicht durch die solide Wand aus weißem Nebel blicken.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Ranma..." erklang eine mächtige, volle Stimme aus den Weiten des Nebels. „Und vielen Dank, Cologne."

Die alte Frau nickte nur und stand schließlich auf. „Diese Prozedur hat mich viel Kraft gekostet, Happi. Aber ich stimme mit dir überein. Sie ist notwendig."

„Was ist hier los?" fragte der junge Mann leise, doch es genügte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich zu lenken. „Warum habt ihr mich hier her geholt? Was soll das Ganze?"

„270 Jahre..." antwortete Happossai auf seine Frage und trat aus dem Nebel hervor. Die Spuren des harten Kampfes waren noch deutlich zu erkennen. „...so lange war ich unbesiegt, habe jedem Wesen im Kampf getrotzt und mich den stärksten Kämpfer der Welt genannt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Rotzlöffel wie du mich besiegen könnte; und doch ist es passiert. Ja, ich habe dich zunächst unterschätzt, aber als ich gemerkt habe, wie stark und schnell du geworden bist, habe ich richtig gekämpft und doch verloren."

„Und deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dir diese letzte, schwerste Prüfung aufzuerlegen." Sagte Cologne und setzte sich neben Happossai auf den Boden. „Nachdem du sie bestanden hast, wirst du der neue Meister deiner Schule."

„Ich bin bereit!" unterbrach der Jungspund Cologne mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Worin besteht meine Prüfung? Und was muss ich machen? Kommt schon! Je länger ich hier sitze, desto länger dauert es! Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, diesen alten Lustmolch hier abzulösen."

„Ich befürchte, diese wenigen Sekunden werden keine Rolle spielen." Seufzte Happossai. „Ich habe damals zwei volle Jahre für diese Prüfung gebraucht und Cologne war fünf Jahre auf Reisen."

„Was? Was soll denn das für eine Prüfung sein?"

"Eine Prüfung, die nur den besten Schülern der stärksten Meister gestellt werden darf, also höre genau zu, Ranma! Happi und ich werden noch heute verschwinden. Deine Prüfung wird darin bestehen, dass du eine neue Technik auf deiner Reise erlernst, uns findest, die Technik ausführst und uns schließlich in einem Kampf besiegst. Allerdings gibt es einen kleinen Hacken: wir sagen dir nicht, wo wir sind. Du musst viel reisen und genau auf deine Umwelt achten, um uns zu finden."

„Was?!" Ranma blickte die beiden Altmeister ungläubig an und lachte nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens laut auf. „Ihr wollt also, dass ich mit euch verstecken auf der ganzen Welt spiele? Und wer von euch beiden ist auf diese schwachsinnige Idee gekommen? Und habt ihr wirklich gedacht, dass ich dabei mitmachen würde?"

„Das ist kein Schwachsinn", sagte die alte Frau wütend und berührte den jungen Mann ganz leicht mit ihrem Stock. Sie bewegte sich dabei so schnell, dass er nicht mehr reagieren konnte und mit einem heftigen Ruck, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde, wo er unsanft auf dem harten Boden aufkam. Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf und versuchte nicht auf seine ihn quälenden Schmerzen zu achten. Bereit, den nächsten Angriff der Hexe mehr schlecht als recht abzuwehren, war er erstaunt, dass sie ruhig an ihrem Platz saß und ihn anblickte.

„Ranma, es gibt nur noch fünf lebende Meister, die diese Prüfung selbst durchgestanden haben und sich deshalb das Recht verdient haben, diese auch stellen zu können – und zwei davon siehst du in diesem Raum. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, dass wir dich in unseren Kreis aufnehmen! Sollte dir das nicht genug Ansporn sein, dann lass dir sagen, dass du am Ende deiner Reise ein Geheimnis erfahren wirst, dass nur wir fünf Meister kennen."

„Wenn das ein Witz sein sollte", sagte der junge Mann und kam vorsichtig näher. „Dann ist das der schlechteste Witz aller Zeiten. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ihr mich in diesen Kreis aufnehmen wollt, aber wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich hier einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen werde? Was soll ich meinem alten Herrn oder den anderen sagen?"

„Dafür", antwortete Happossai und sah Cologne an. „ hat sie bereits gesorgt. Siehst du den weißen Rauch? Das war ein ganz spezielles, altes Ritual, das nur sehr wenige Menschen beherrschen und ich denke, du kennst es bereits."

Verwirrt blickte der jüngere Kampfsportler von Happossai zu Cologne und schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht, als ihm plötzlich der Geruch der verbrannten Kräuter in die Nase stieg. Irgendwo, das wusste er genau, hatte er diesen Geruch schon einmal wahrgenommen, doch er konnte die Kräuter nirgends einordnen, denn sie waren zu exotisch. Und während er so konzentriert nachdachte, wanderten seine Gedanken immer weiter und er erinnerte sich an Akane. Ihr heißer Atem auf seiner Schulter, der Geruch nach Vanille; und plötzlich wusste er es. Entsetzt schlug er die Augen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie geschlossen hatte, schlagartig wieder auf und starrte die beiden an.

„Nein!" Die Panik in seiner Stimme ließ das Wort gefährlicher klingen als er es gewollt hatte. Er atmete ruckartig ein und aus und versuchte sich zu versichern, dass es nicht das war, was er befürchtete. „Nein! Das könnt ihr unmöglich gemacht haben! Nein!"

„Ich sehe, du kannst dich noch an den Kräutergeruch der Shiatsu Kampftechnik erinnern." Cologne antwortete mit einem Lächeln. „Wir müssen sichergehen, dass du die Prüfung auch annimmst. Jeder von uns hat einen Teil der Lösung, die das Ritual aufhebt. Es tut mir leid..."

„Wer? Wen habt ihr ausgewählt?" Der junge Mann fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam leer. Mit ausdruckslosem Blick betrachtete er seufzend die Decke.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wer kann sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern?" Eine kochende, rasende Wut überkam Ranma, als er den kleinen Meistern seine Worte entgegenschleuderte wie den schlimmsten Fluch.

„Die ganze Welt, Ranma", antwortete der alte Mann sanft. „Das wird dir helfen, dich auf deine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und außerdem sicherstellen, dass du uns jagst. Jeder, Ranma, absolut jeder Mensch, der sich nicht in dieser Halle befindet, wird dich in wenigen Sekunden nicht mehr kennen, dich vergessen haben. Also hält dich an diesem Ort auch nichts mehr."

Ein leises Knarren einer der Dielen beendete das Gespräch abrupt, bevor Ranma antworten konnte. Er riss den Kopf herum und blickte in die erstaunten Augen von Akane, die ihre Hände über den Mund geschlagen hatte. Der so schnell erschienene Rauch verschwand plötzlich wieder und gab den Blick auf die geöffnete Türe der Trainingshalle frei.

„Ranma?"

Eine böse Vorahnung überkam den jungen Mann, als er seine Verlobte sah. Schnell drehte er sich wieder um und erkannte, dass Cologne und Happossai die Ablenkung genutzt hatten, um unterzutauchen. Verzweifelt hieb er so fest er konnte gegen den Boden, sodass die Haut über seinen Knöcheln platzte und warmes Blut langsam über seine Finger auf den Boden tropfte.

„Verdammt! Kommt zurück!" Er wusste, dass sie seinen Schrei nicht hören konnten und trotzdem benutzte er ihn als ein Ventil für seine unbeschreibliche Wut.

„Ranma?"

„Was?" Er wollte sie nicht anschreien und doch fuhr er sie ungehalten an, sodass sie vorsichtig einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Moment! Du kannst dich an mich erinnern?"

„Ja... ich habe mich in die Halle geschlichen, weil ich wissen wollte, was los ist." Ihre Worte leuchteten in seinen Gedanken wie ein heller Sonnenstrahl in der dunkelsten aller Nächte. „Es tut mir so leid, Ranma!"

Der Mann blickte sich hoffnungsvoll zu ihr um und sagte: „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Nicht du, Ranma, wir", antwortete sie aufmunternd lächelnd. „Was du jetzt am allermeisten brauchst, ist ein guter Freund, der dich kennt und an deiner Seite steht. Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee, also komm!"

Als Akane ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte, blickte er sie dankbar an und umarmte sie so fest er konnte. Er versuchte all seine Dankbarkeit für ihre Worte, für ihre Taten in diese kurze Berührung zu bringen; nicht nur spürte Akane dies, sondern sie war auch nicht überrascht wie beim ersten Mal. Sie schloss ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und drückte ihn fest an sich, um ihren Beistand auszudrücken.

„Danke...", flüsterte er leise.

Schweigend traten die beiden vom Garten in den Wohnbereich ein und blieben stehen. Am Tisch saßen wie jeden normalen Morgen ihr Vater Soun, ihre Schwestern Kasumi und Nabiki sowie sein Vater Genma, doch blickten sie an diesem ungewöhnlichen Morgen alle neugierig auf Ranma und Akane. Anstelle des üblichen Guten-Morgen-Grußes legte ihr Vater die Zeitung beiseite und lächelte die beiden aufmunternd an.

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du heute bleibst, Akane." Er sprach freundlich zu ihr und blickte dann zu Ranma. „Und wie ich sehe, hast du Besuch. Ich bin Soun Tendo, Akanes Vater. Guten Morgen!"

Ranma konnte nicht antworten, er konnte nicht sprechen. Er kannte die Worte, er formte sie in seinem Mund und doch blieben sie in seinem Halse stecken, drohten ihn zu ersticken. Das Atmen fiel im schwer, als ob die Laute tatsächlich in seinem Hals stecken würden. Seine letzte Hoffnung, dass Cologne einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte, verpuffte wie eine Seifenblase bei einer Berührung. Und doch half ihm eine Berührung, wieder zu sprechen, denn als Akane ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm legte, beruhigte er sich, zwang sich, die Kontrolle über seine Wut wiederzuerlangen, sie zu beherrschen, seine Seele auf Eis zu legen.

„G-guten Morgen."

„Entschuldige, Paps, er ist ein wenig schüchtern! Ranma, das ist mein Vater Soun, Paps, das ist Ranma." In dem kleinen Moment, den sie wartete, während sich die beiden Männer begrüßten, schlug sie ihre Augen auf den Boden, um das Rot auf ihren Wangen und ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. „Er ist mein Freund und auch er trainiert die Kunst."

„Wie schön, Akane!" Der überraschende, erfreute Ausruf kam aus Kasumis Mund, während sie mit einem Lächeln aufstand. „Ich hole gleich ein weiteres Gedeck!"

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht, Kasumi, wir wollten gerade hoch gehen und reden."

„Nein, nein, Akane, lass sie ruhig machen, dann können wir uns hier unterhalten", schlug Nabiki vor, die Ranma neugierig und fasziniert beäugte. „Und vielleicht hat er ja Lust, uns vorzuführen, wie gut er ist."

„Ja, warum nicht? Genma, alter Freund, du könntest doch ein wenig gegen ihn kämpfen?"

Ranma blickte verwirrt von Soun zu Akane. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war Menschen, die er seit Jahren genau kannte, wie ein Tier einer schaulustigen Meute vorgestellt zu werden oder gegen seinen eigenen Vater, der ihn nicht erkannte, vergessen hatte, zu kämpfen. Hilfe suchend sah er seine Verlobte an, die sofort verstand und eingriff.

„Nein! Ich werde ganz kurz gegen ihn kämpfen und dann müssen wir unbedingt reden! Bitte, Paps, versteh' das. Wir können irgendwann anders reden so viel du willst."

„Na gut, wenn du meinst, Akane", sagte Soun, der wie die ganze Familie enttäuscht aussah, und betrachtete, wie die beiden in der Garten gingen und sich ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt hinstellten.

Ohne lange zu zögern, griff sie ihn an, schloss die Lücke zwischen den beiden in wenigen Sekunden und schlug mit ihrer rechten Faust zu. Doch Ranma wich den Schlag vorrausahnend blitzschnell aus, indem er seinen Oberkörper nach links drehte. Als Akane ihren Arm wieder zurückzog und erneut ausholte, stand er bereits wieder mit seinem üblichen Grinsen vor ihr. Auch ihrem nächsten Schlag wich er geschickt aus und ebenso dem dritten. Dann versuchte sie ihn mit einem schnellen, harten Tritt in die Kniekehle aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, doch er wich auch ihrem Tritt aus, indem er hoch in die Luft und damit über ihren Fuß sprang. Akane, die sich sehr an ihren ersten Kampf mit Ranma erinnert fühlte, drehte sich schnell um, als sie einen leichten Druck auf ihrem Kopf spürte, doch hinter ihr stand kein grinsender junger Mann. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie er sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf legte.

„Hab' dich. Aber du bist viel besser geworden; schneller, stärker."

Die ganze Familie starrte den beiden erstaunt nach, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Er war schnell, viel zu schnell! Viel schneller als ich", rief Genma aufgeregt.

„Genma, denkst du auch, was ich denke?"

„Aber natürlich! Die beiden müssen heiraten, je schneller desto besser."

„Genau! Er ist der einzige, der Happossai vielleicht besiegen könnte und außerdem kann er unsere Kampfschule zu großem Ruhm führen", erklärte Soun und fügte traurig hinzu, während sich die beiden Männer zu ihrem Schachbrett begaben. „Schade, mein alter Freund, dass du keinen Sohn hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er genauso gut wie dieser junge Mann wäre."

„Mich interessiert nur, woher sie ihn hat und was er an ihr findet", sagte Nabiki, ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände stützend. „Ich könnte ein Vermögen mit ihm verdienen. Denkst du, ich sollte..."

„Wage es bloß nicht, Nabiki Tendo! Du solltest froh sein, dass unsere kleine Schwester endlich einen Freund hat und Männer nicht mehr hasst!"

„Na gut, Kasumi, na gut..."

Der Tag neigte sich rasch dem Ende zu, als Ranma und Akane in ihrem Zimmer fieberhaft nachdachten, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Doch außer Akanes Vorschlag, einfach zu erklären, was passiert war, fiel keinem von beiden etwas ein. Und dieser eine Vorschlag war nicht realisierbar, wie Ranma meinte:

„Oder würdest du glauben, dass du eine Tochter hast, an die du nicht erinnern kannst?", fragte er und sah wie Akane ihren Kopf hilflos schüttelte. Er blickte hinaus auf die untergehende Sonne und seufzte schwer. „Ich denke, ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, als auf diese Reise zu gehen... Shampoo!"

„Was?"

„Shampoo! Jetzt hab' ich's! Ich muss zu Shampoo! Oder in ihr Dorf!"

„Was?!", rief Akane wütend aus und durchbohrte Ranma mit ihren Blicken. „Wie kannst du an Shampoo denken, wenn ich hier sitze und dir helfe? Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, Akane. Es geht nicht um Shampoo," sagte er, doch er konnte seine Erklärung nicht weiterführen, da ihm Akane eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Ich und eifersüchtig? Pah! Sieh doch selbst, wie du zurecht kommst mit deiner ach so tollen Shampoo!"

„Kannst du mir nicht einmal zuhören, du Machoweib!"

„Ach, jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld, huh? Du Vollidiot! Ich hasse dich! Verschwinde!"

„Wer ist hier ein Vollidiot?" Entgegnete er wütend und stampfte zur Türe, öffnete sie und blickte zurück. „Du musst mich nicht zweimal bitten zu gehen, du Machoweib!"

„Ach ja, und warum bist du dann noch hier, du arroganter Trottel?"

Erschöpft legte Ranma seinen riesigen Reiserucksack auf den weichen Boden der Lichtung. Um ihn herum standen hohe, schützende Bäume und der Mond schien auf ihn herab zu lächeln. Der Marsch war anstrengend gewesen und so machte er sich nicht die Mühe, ein Zelt aufzubauen; schließlich war es auch warm genug, nur mit dem Schlafsack bedeckt, die Nacht unter freiem Himmel zu verbringen. Eine Decke unter sich ausbreitend, legte er sich hin und blickte zum Mond.

„Was lohnt es sich, in einer Welt zu leben, in der dein Albtraum zur Realität geworden ist?", fragte er laut in die Nacht hinein, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Er gähnte, verschränkte seine Hände und legte seinen Kopf auf sie. Die Geräusche der Nacht, der Waldes und der Tiere, die hier in dieser einsamen Gegend übernatürlich laut erschienen, verwandelten sich vor seinen geschlossenen Augen in wunderschöne Bilder, die sich stetig wandelten. Doch alle zeigten ihm dasselbe: Akane.

„Wo immer du jetzt auch sein magst," sagte er in die Nacht hinein. „Wo immer du auch sein magst, was immer du auch tun magst, sehen wir doch die gleichen Sterne und die kann uns auch unsere Dummheit nicht wegnehmen..."

„Da hast du recht..."

So, das war das erste Kapitel; ich hoffe, es hat euch so weit gefallen. Ich würde mich sehr über einen Kommentar, über Verbesserungsvorschläge, über Anregungen und dergleichen freuen.

Ihr könnt ja auch tippen, wer ihm auf der Lichtung begegnet; diese Geschichte wird noch voller Überraschungen für euch stecken! J


	2. Auf Wiedersehen!

Der Pfad des Vergessens

**Zusammenfassung**: Der letzte Schritt zur Meisterschaft führt Ranma über den steinigen Pfad des Vergessens und Vergessenwerdens...

Ich besitze Ranma ½ nicht. Alle Rechte gehören den Personen/Institutionen, die diese gekauft haben; ich schreibe lediglich eine Geschichte, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene.

Erstaunt betrachtete der junge Mann die bezaubernde, blauhaarige Frau, die ihren wunderschönen, mit einem formbetonten Qipao bedeckten Körper geschmeidig durch das Unterholz schlängelte, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal einen Ast zu berühren. Ihre Bewegungen und ihr ganzes Wesen strahlten eine unbeschreibliche Anmut, Leichtigkeit und Schönheit aus. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, stand her hastig auf und blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, da er sie noch nie zuvor so gesehen hatte. Mit zwei letzten, gemäßigten Schritten trat sie vor ihn und verbeugte sich leicht zur Begrüßung. Als sie wieder aufblickte, stand der schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihr und verbeugte sich ebenfalls leicht.

„Ich Shampoo", sagte sie lächelnd und setzte sich schwungvoll und doch elegant auf den Boden. „Wer du? Und was du machen hier so spät in der Nacht? Gefährlich!"

Ranma ließ sich ihr gegenüber fallen und blickte sie verwundert an. Er hatte die junge Frau noch nie so erleichtert, so fröhlich, so unbeschwert gesehen, obwohl er zwei Jahre lang beinahe jeden Tag mit ihr zusammengetroffen war. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund um zu sprechen, doch als er in ihre lachenden, tanzenden Augen schaute, schloss er ihn wieder und blickte stattdessen in den Sternenhimmel. Die seltsamsten, widersprüchlichsten Gefühle tobten in seinem Kopf: er war froh darüber, dass sie ihre Verlobung vergessen hatte und doch traurig, dass sie ihn vergessen und er damit einen Freund verloren hatte; er war wütend auf die Frau, die ihm so viel Leid und Kummer bereitet und seine Beziehung zu Akane stetig verschlimmert hatte und doch erstaunlich ruhig, denn er wusste, dass es nicht dieselbe Frau war; er fühlte sich miserabel, da er vergessen worden war und doch besser als je zuvor, da der ganze Wahnsinn, der sein Leben bestimmte, endlich vorbei zu sein schien.

„Hallo? Du Shampoo verstehen?" Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht und seufzte gekünstelt, während sie ihm zuzwinkerte und dabei unverhohlen lächelte. „Warum gute Männer entweder dumm oder vergeben?"

Der Kampfsportler lachte laut auf und antwortete bedacht, um sich nicht zu verraten: „Natürlich kann ich dich verstehen. Ich heiße Ranma, Ranma Saotome und bin auf dem Weg nach China, um eine Amazone zu finden."

„Aya!" Sie rief das Wort erstaunt aus und blickte den Mann mit neuem Interesse skeptisch und erfreut zugleich an. „Shampoo seien Amazone und auf dem Weg in Heimatdorf nach China! Was für Amazone du suchen und warum?"

Ranma stützte sich auf seine Hände, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte erneut zu den Sternen, seinen einzigen Verbündeten, den einzigen Wissenden auf der Welt. Er blickte zu ihnen hinauf und wünschte sich, ein Teil von ihnen sein zu können, während er darüber nachdachte, was er der schönen Amazone sagen könnte. Doch diese schien sein Unbehagen gespürt zu haben, denn sie machte eine ungesehene, wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Nicht so wichtig", sagte sie leise und blickte ebenso zu den Sternen. „Du sagen den Namen von Dorf und Shampoo dich können hinführen. Dafür du reisen mit Shampoo?"

„Warum?"

„Immer so langweilig, alleine zu reisen", antwortete sie mit einem demonstrativen Gähnen und ließ ihren Körper auf den Boden fallen. Liegend betrachtete sie den jungen Mann und lächelte wieder. „Und immer besser zu zweit, immer lustiger! Du jetzt sagen, wo du hinmüssen?"

„Sag' mal, Shampoo, hast du keine Angst, dass ich dir etwas antun könnte?" Stirnrunzelnd stellte er der jungen Frau diese Frage und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Man kann ja nie wissen, wer einem begegnet..."

„Shampoo haben gutes Gefühl bei dir", antwortete sie lächelnd, bevor sie sich stolz in die Brust warf. „Und außerdem Amazone, große Kampfsportlerin. Nicht einfach, Shampoo zu besiegen und immer spüren, wenn mächtiger Gegner in der Nähe!"

Ungläubig neigte Ranma seinen Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte ihr verwundert zu. Als sie jedoch als Reaktion nur eine Augenbraue anhob und mit den Schultern zuckte, lehnte sich der junge Mann zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Schließlich stand er ungeduldig auf und lief unruhig umher, während seine Aura gefährlich flackerte. Doch die junge Amazone schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Was los?"

„Was los ist?! Keine Ahnung was los ist", wiederholte er wütend und berührte einen faustdicken Ast leicht, woraufhin dieser mit einem lauten Knacken durchbrach und in seine geöffnete Hand fiel. „Du solltest dich in meinem Fall wohl besser nicht auf dein Gefühl verlassen!"

Shampoo beobachtete gebannt und bewundernd wie der junge Mann den schweren Ast scheinbar mühelos meterhoch in die Luft warf und ihn anschließend mit kurzen, punktuellen Krafteinwirkungen seines Zeigefingers mit einer Schnelligkeit, die kein normaler Sterblicher besitzen sollte, bearbeitete, sodass er, noch bevor die ersten Stücke des Holzes den Boden berührten, einen Wanderstock in der Hand hielt, den er ihr grinsend reichte, da ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihre Bewunderung verraten hatte. Sie nahm den Stock in die Hand und betrachtete ihn lange. Ihre Finger glitten über das glatte Holz und hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass er den Wanderstab gerade mit den Händen geschlagen hatte, sie hätte ihn für ein Fabrikat gehalten.

„Sehr, sehr seltsam", sagte sie leise und wollte ihm den Stab zurückgeben, doch dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und bedeutete ihr damit, dass sie ihn behalten könne. „Danke! Shampoo jetzt wissen, dass du sehr stark und schnell, aber keine Aura gefühlt, nur deine Präsenz. Wie kommen?"

„Glaub' mir, wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich schon einen Schritt weiter!"

„Hmm," seufzte sie lächelnd und legte sich auf ihren Rücken. „Shampoo wünschen, du suchen sie, denn Amazone, die du suchen, sehr, sehr glückliche Frau!"

„Das glaube ich nicht", stöhnte Ranma und betrachtete die junge Amazone genau aus den Augenwinkeln bei seinen nächsten Worten. „Aber wenn du mir helfen kannst, wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar: ich muss zur Amazone Cologne, falls du sie kennst."

„Was du denn von ihr wollen?" Shampoo stellte die Frage ohne jegliche Regung, sondern blieb auf dem Boden liegen und betrachtete weiterhin den Himmel.

„Sie muss mir bei einem kleinen Problem helfen", antwortete er vage und wunderte sich, warum sie keine Reaktion beim Namen ihrer Urgroßmutter zeigte.

„Wir alle haben unsere kleinen Probleme", flüsterte sie leise und fügte langsam hinzu: „Shampoo haben komisches Gefühl, dass sie dich kennen, nur nicht wissen, woher. Du Shampoo schon einmal gesehen, weil du suchen Urgroßmutter?"

„Vielleicht", sagte er ohne sie anzublicken. „Du kannst mich also zu ihr bringen?"

„Nein. Shampoo nicht wissen, wo Urgroßmutter sein, aber können dich zu Dorf führen. Früher oder später Urgroßmutter auftauchen, wenn nicht schon dort."

„Danke, Shampoo!"

Lange Zeit saßen die beiden schweigend am Boden, blickten sich einander an und hörten den Geräuschen des Waldes zu. Während dieser langsam erwachte und die ruhige Nacht mit Leben erfüllte, kühlte die Erde rasch ab. Als die ersten Brisen durch das Geäst drangen, zitterte die junge Amazone leicht und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Brauchst du was zum Anziehen?" Fragte Ranma, dem das Frösteln nicht entgangen war.

„Nein, danke."

„Soll ich dann ein Lagerfeuer machen?"

„Shampoo sagen nein! Kein verweichlichtes Mädchen! An Reisen gewöhnt!"

Der junge Mann begann lauthals zu lachen, als er die Worte der Frau hörte. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft und laut, bis sich die ersten Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Shampoo, die den Grund für sein Lachen nicht verstand, beobachtete ihn zuerst eine Weile verwundert; doch schließlich steckte sein Lachen sie an und sie kicherte ausgelassen, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, warum. Sie fühlte eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu dem jungen Mann, eine Anziehung, die sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte...

„Worüber du lachen?" Fragte sie, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ach, du hast mich nur gerade an jemanden erinnert, der genauso stur ist", antwortete er und wischte sich die Augen mit dem Handrücken trocken.

„Shampoo nicht stur", sagte sie schmollend und fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen... an wen dich Shampoo erinnern?"

„Kennst du nicht", antwortete er langsam, als ihm der Gedanke an die Person, die ihn als einzigen kannte, einen Stich versetzte. „Ist auch egal!"

„Du Recht haben", antwortete sie und ließ das Thema fallen. „Shampoo haben andere Frage! Du können Chinesisch, wenn du suchen Dorf?"

„Ähm", sagte er verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er auf den Boden blickte. „Nein, nicht wirklich..."

„Kein Problem, Shampoo dich unterrichten können! Und wenn du länger in Dorf bleiben, auch Traditionen beibringen! Sehr hilfreich sein können! Was du sagen?"

„Das wäre super, Shampoo!" Rief er begeistert aus, als er ihren Vorschlag vernommen hatte. „Du bist die Beste!"

„Aber einen Hacken", sagte sie lächelnd. „Shampoo freuen auf Heimatdorf und Freunde, aber hassen dumme, arrogante Älteste. Außer Urgroßmutter alle schwach, aber noch stärker als Shampoo. Du Shampoo auf Reise und in Dorf trainieren? Dann helfen bei Kampf gegen Älteste, dann Shampoo Älteste? Du haben Vorteile, Shampoo haben Vorteile! Und in Dorf du dann angesehen, weil Freund einer Ältesten!"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Ranma zögerlich und blickte entschuldigend zu ihr. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden trainiert, also weiß ich nicht, ob ich das gut kann."

„Versuchen?"

„Ja, ja, ich kann es ja versuchen, aber versprechen tue ich nichts", antwortete er und legte sich auf den Rücken.

„Gleich anfangen, ja?"

„Nein, Shampoo, ich bin müde. Können wir es nicht auf morgen verschieben?"

Als er Shampoos widerstrebende Zustimmung gehört hatte, gähnte er ausgiebig und streckte seine Glieder. Langsam überfiel ihn die bleierne Umarmung der Müdigkeit, doch bevor er einschlief, blickte er ein letztes Mal zu den Sternen und dachte über den verrücktesten Tag seines Lebens nach. Heute Morgen noch hätte er Shampoo mit allen Mitteln gemieden und niemals in seiner Nähe schlafen lassen und jetzt freute er sich über ihre Hilfe und über die sympathische, reizende Reisebegleitung, die zwar denselben Namen trug und auch dieselbe Person war, doch einen ganz anderen Charakter hatte. Er schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er das von den Sternen geformte Gesicht seiner einzigen Verlobten am Himmel und freute sich über die Streiche, die ihm seine Müdigkeit spielte. Er blickte sie an und dachte an die hellen Lichter Tokios, die hinter ihm lagen und die erst in fernen Zukunft wiedersehen sollte...

Die grellen Lichter und ohrenbetäubenden Geräusche der stetig wachenden Stadt reichten jedoch nicht bis an die kleine Brücke am Stadtrand. Das leise Seufzen und Rascheln der Kronen der vereinzelten Bäume in den Brisen des Windes erschreckte die wilden, nachtaktiven Tiere genauso wie die Scheinwerfer des einzigen Autos, das mit lautem Rattern über die morsche, unbeleuchtete Brücke fuhr. Dort beleuchtete der unbeständige Lichtkegel für Sekunden die Umrisse einer jungen Frau.

Mit überkreuzten Füßen, das Gewicht ihres Körpers auf den Ballen des linken Fußes balancierend, lehnte sie sich mit den Armen gegen das Geländer und starrte in den pechschwarzen Himmel, der hier und dort vom hoffnungsvollen Funkeln der weit entfernten Sterne durchbrochen wurde. Das ruhige Plätschern des Bächleins zu ihren Füßen wirkte wie eine Oase der Ruhe, denn selbst in der wohltuenden Einsamkeit der stillen Nacht tobten ihre Gefühle wie der schlimmste Sturm in ihrem Herzen.

Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Haare, die wie der Kerzenschein im Wind umherwirbelten, sondern ließ ihren Blick auf die im Wasser reflektieren Lichter der Stadt schweifen. Ein leiser, wehklagender Seufzer entfuhr ihren Lippen und gesellte sich zu denen der Bäume, die von ihrem Leiden kündeten. Die Augenlider zusammenpressend drehte sie sich langsam um und blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne der Nacht. Der leise Aufprall eines kleinen Tröpfchens in das Bächlein ging in einem unterdrückten Schluchzer verloren. Die junge Frau setzte sich, den Rücken mit dem Geländer stützend, hin und umschlang ihre Knie mit ihren Armen, den Kopf in ihnen vergrabend.

„Wo du jetzt wohl bist, Ranma? Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dich nicht hasse... bitte bleibe nicht lange fort... ich vermisse dich doch schon jetzt und außerdem... ich... du weißt doch... ich l..."

„Akane? Da bist du ja!" Die etwas ältere Frau blickte auf die junge Frau hinab und half ihr auf. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht... geht es dir auch gut? Du siehst nicht so toll aus!"

Akanes leise Antwort verebbte im Rauschen des Windes, als sie sich in die Arme ihrer Schwester warf und ihren Kopf in deren Schulter verbarg. Heiße Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen hinab und tropften einzeln auf die weiße Bluse, obwohl sie diese mit aller Kraft zurückzuhalten suchte. Ihren Kopf noch fester in die Schulter ihrer Schwester drückend, versuchte sie ihren Kummer hinfort zu weinen, versuchte jeden Gedanken an den jungen Mann zu verdrängen, doch allein mit dem Gedanken, ihn vergessen zu wollen, blühten tausend neue Gedanken, tausend neue, schöne Erinnerungen an ihn auf wie eine Rose, die in voller Blüte gegen die Sterne wächst, deren Dornen ihr aber immer neue Stiche versetzten. So weinte sie in den Armen ihrer Schwester, die sie festhielt.

„Weine so viel du willst", flüsterte Kasumi ihrer Schwester leise zu und streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Ich bin für dich da, Akane, ich bin für dich da. Und manchmal da tut es sogar noch besser, mit jemandem darüber zu reden, weißt du?"

Nachdem ihre Tränen versiegt waren, nickte die junge Frau leicht und löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Schwester. Ihren Kopf hielt sie gesenkt, um Kasumi nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen und ihre Hand trocknete die tränenverschmierten Augen. Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und starrte auf das schöne Bächlein zu ihren Füßen.

„Ranma", schluchzte sie erschöpft. „I-ich hab' heute etwas Dummes gesagt... ich wollte es gar nicht! Es ist mir nur so rausgerutscht! Aber Ranma, er ist weg..."

„Akane... ich bin mir sicher, er wird wieder zurückkommen, noch bevor du ihn vermisst. Es kann ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", sagte Akane kopfschüttelnd. „Nein, er wird nicht zurückkommen. Er ist auf einer Reise, auf einer Reise, die lange dauern wird, einer jahrelangen Reise vielleicht. Und ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon so sehr..."

Als die Tränen in Akanes Augen zurückkehrten, den Kampf gegen ihre Sturheit gewannen, sich aufdrängten und ihre Wangen hinabliefen, nahm sie ihre Schwester wieder in den Arm, um sie zu trösten und sprach leise weiter.

„Ich will nicht herzlos klingen, Akane, aber du kennst ihn doch erst so kurz. Was...", begann Kasumi, doch sie wurde von ihrer kleinen Schwester unterbrochen, die sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte und sie mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht anblickte.

„Nein, Kasumi! Über zwei Jahre war er stets an meiner Seite, hat mich beschützt, hat mit mir gekämpft, hat einen Platz in meinem Herzen erobert, den keiner von euch je einnehmen kann... frag' nicht, wie oder warum, ich kann es dir nicht erklären, du würdest es mir nicht glauben, frag' nicht, wie sehr ich ihn vermissen kann, du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, frag' nicht, was ich mache, ich weiß es nicht."

„Akane", sagte Kasumi sanft und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihrer Schwester. „Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und wenn er dich glücklich macht, dann sollst du mit ihm zusammen sein und ich werde dir keine einzige Frage stellen, denn ich weiß, dass du sie mir irgendwann einmal beantworten wirst. Nur eines, Akane, möchte ich dir mit auf den Weg geben, sollten wir uns nicht mehr sehen: ich habe dich lieb, egal, was du machst. Vergiss nie, dass zu Hause immer jemand auf dich warten wird."

„Wo-wovon sprichst du?"

„Akane, liebst du ihn?"

„I-ich...."

„Antworte ganz einfach mit deinem Herzen und ohne nachzudenken!"

Die Frage ihrer Schwester erschreckte Akane so sehr, dass sich ihre Gedanken verselbstständigten und ihr Erinnerungen von ihr und Ranma zeigten. Sie sah die sonnigen Tage, an denen sie gemeinsam zur Schule liefen, sich gegenseitig ärgernd, sie sah ihren gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Happossai und ihren Versuch, die Karte mit den Moxapunkten wiederzuerlangen, sie sah ihre Wut auf Shampoo und Ukyo, die ihre Zuneigung zu Ranma so offen zeigen konnten, sie sah ihn im seinem Anzug neben ihr stehen, sie sah ihn in China um sie weinen und fühlte ein tiefes, alles durchdringendes Gefühl in ihr wachsen, das sie immer, wenn sie mit Ranma zusammen war, hatte, es aber noch nie so intensiv wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ja, Kasumi, ich denke schon", antwortete sie verlegen lächelnd und blickte zu ihrer Schwester, ihre Tränen vergessend, die langsam an ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht herabtanzten, bis auch die letzte den Boden erreicht hatte.

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun? Wirst du um ihn weinen oder losziehen, um ihn zu finden, um ihm zu sagen, wie du dich fühlst, was du fühlst? Wirst du hier warten, bis er eine andere Frau auf seiner Reise trifft oder wirst du ihn finden und ihm zeigen, dass auch er dich liebt? Wirst du bleiben oder wirst du gehen?" Fragte sie leise und konnte die Antwort, noch bevor sie die Frage gestellt hatte, in den Augen ihrer Schwester lesen.

„Kasumi..." Akane schloss ihre Augen für einen kleinen Moment, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Du hast recht, Kasumi! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo er ist, aber ich werde, wenn es sein muss, die ganze Welt nach ihm absuchen. Danke! Ich danke dir so sehr!"

„Wofür denn?" Akane quittierte die Frage ihrer Schwester mit einem Kuss auf deren Wange und einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Dass du mir gezeigt hast, was ich nicht habe sehen wollte!" Sagte sie fröhlich und eilte in Richtung ihres Hauses davon, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihrer Schwester ein letztes Mal zuwinkte. „Entweder ich komme in seinen Armen oder gar nicht zurück und melde mich mit ihm von irgendwo! Aber ich werde dich nie vergessen, Kasumi! Vielen Dank! Und grüße Paps und Nabiki und Herrn Saotome und Ukyo und meine Freunde und alle hier in Nerima von mir! Ich werde sie nie vergessen! Sag' ihnen das und auch, dass ich sie alle lieb habe, denn wenn sie mir nicht auf meiner Reise begegnen, werde ich sie eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen!"

Kasumi stand lange Zeit an der Brücke und starrte in den Sternenhimmel, als sie an die letzten Worte ihrer Schwester dachte. Sie weinte zwar nicht, aber sie blickte doch traurig zurück zu den vergangenen Tagen mit ihrer kleinen Schwester. Eines Tages, das wusste sie, würden Akane und mit ihr der junge Mann Ranma wieder auftauchen und es würde eine Ruhe einkehren, die sie seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter nicht mehr erlebt hatten. Wehmütig lächelnd, schenkte sie den Sternen einen letzten Blick und schaute danach auf die Uhr.

„Schon so spät? Das müsste Akane genug Zeit gegeben haben, ihren Reiserucksack zu holen und sich unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu schleichen. Mach's gut, Schwesterlein. Vielleicht findest du ja mehr als du denkst auf dieser deiner Reise. Und ihr könntet ihr ruhig den Weg weisen und sie unterstützen! Schließlich hat sie schon so viel für euch getan", schallt sie die funkelnden Sterne und eilte hastig die Brücke entlang, dass sie ihrer Familie erzählen konnte, was geschehen war...


	3. Eine lange Reise

Der Pfad des Vergessens

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze Ranma ½ nicht! All denjenigen, die sich die Rechte käuflich erworben haben, möchte ich versichern, dass ich mir die Charaktere lediglich ausleihe, sodass sie ein kleines Abenteuer bestehen, und, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdiene.

Trotz ihres allmorgendlichen Trainings, das sie mindestens um zwei Stunden zurückwarf und sie gleichzeitig noch sehr ermüdete, und der Tatsache, dass Shampoo einfach langsamer war als er selbst, kam Ranma schneller voran, als er es alleine geschafft hätte, denn die junge Frau schien jeden noch so kleinen Pfad und jede nur erdenkliche Abkürzung zu kennen. Elfengleich tanzte sie die schmalen Wege entlang und brachte ihm ihre Heimatsprache bei, die er erstaunlich schnell verstehen und auch sprechen konnte.

„Shampoo?" Fragte er sie eines sonnigen Tages, der sich langsam den Ende zuneigte, nachdem er sie lange Zeit beobachtet hatte. „Warum du tragen ein Kleid? Bei Kämpfen muss es schrecklich sein!"

„Ich stamme dem stolzen Volk der Amazonen ab, hast du das schon vergessen", antwortete sie ohne stehen zu bleiben oder sich umzublicken. „Und wir zeigen nun einmal gerne und stolz unsere prächtigen Körper. Außerdem stören uns die Kleider bei Kämpfen nicht. Willst du es einmal ausprobieren?"

Puterrot anlaufend blieb Ranma stehen und starrte die junge Frau mit offenem Mund an, während diese sich feixend zu ihm herumdrehte. „Was ist? Verstehst du keinen Spaß? Und jetzt komm, wir müssen noch ein wenig üben, obwohl du schon ganz ordentlich sprichst. Später am Lagerplatz können wir uns dann unterhalten."

Der junge Mann trabte ihr kopfschüttelnd, doch grinsend hinterher. Er mochte diese sorgenfreie, neue Shampoo und genoss es, mit ihr zu reisen. Ihr ganzes Wesen strahlte eine unbeschreibliche Freude aus, die sich auf ihn übertrug und seine trüben Gedanken über seine prekäre Situation zusehends verscheuchte. Ihr langes, blaues Haar, das sich in den selten kühlen Brisen des Windes verfing, ihr bezaubernder Gang, ihre großen Augen, ihr süßes Lächeln, all das zauberte ein warmes Gefühl in seine Brust und zeigte ihm die sonnigen Seiten des Daseins.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit verschwand die Sonne am Horizont und die Sterne nahmen funkelnd ihren Platz ein, während die ersten Äste beruhigend in einem kleinen Lagerfeuer knirschend verbrannten, das seine Wärme und sein Licht mit den beiden Personen, die um es herumsaßen, teilte. Die wenigen Schatten tanzten flackernd am von den Flammen schwach beleuchteten Boden, vereinigten sich, wurden wieder auseinandergerissen, während die Flammen miteinander spielten, sich umschlungen, flackerten, gegen den Sternenhimmel peitschten, bis sie im Ursprung des Feuers verschwanden.

„Was ist los?" Fragte der Kampfsportler die junge Frau besorgt, als diese nervös mit dem Wanderstock in ihren Händen spielte und dabei gedankenverloren in die Flammen blickte.

„Fühlst du es denn nicht? Wir werden bald das Meer erreichen...", antwortete sie zögerlich, ohne den Blick vom Feuer abzuwenden. „Und ich habe ein kleines Problem mit kaltem Wasser."

„Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", nickte ihr Ranma aufmunternd zu, während er in seinem Rucksack nach einigen kleinen Nüssen suchte, die sie am frühen Morgen gefunden hatten. „Oder kannst du nicht schwimmen?"

„Nein, Ranma, ich kann schwimmen. Aber was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, das wird sich vollkommen absurd anhören", seufzte sie mit abgewandten Augen. „Ich bin verflucht und verwandle mich bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser in eine Katze."

„Ich weiß, Shampoo", sagte der junge Mann und warf die Nüsse scheinbar achtlos in das Feuer, in dem sie knisternd brannten, und schaute ihnen ungeduldig zu.

„Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht glaubst. Es hört sich auch verrückt an, aber du.... du glaubst mir?"

„Natürlich", sagte er und deutete mit seinen Mundwinkeln ein kurzes Lächeln an, während er wieder in seiner Sprache sprach. „Denkst du, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du manchmal einfach verschwindet, wenn du dich waschen willst?"

„Ranma...", flüsterte die junge Frau, während der junge Mann langsam ein wenig Wasser in einen Teekessel füllte und ihn über das Feuer hängte.

„Sei kurz still, Shampoo, dann zeige ich dir auch etwas über mich", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden. Dann nahm er seine mit Wasser gefüllte Trinkflasche und goss sich eine kleine Menge kaltes Wasser über den Kopf. Nach den täglichen Strapazen und der unnatürlichen Hitze genoss Ranma das kalte Wasser, das langsam in kleinen Bächlein von seinem Kinn auf den weichen Boden fiel und dort versickerte. Doch mit der Abkühlung spürte er auch die gehasste, verdammte Transformation, die bei jeder Berührung mit kaltem Wasser einherging und die, obwohl nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dauernd, für ihn Stunden einsamer Qual bedeutete. Sein Körper schrumpfte langsam, seine Hüften sanken ein, sodass seine Hose leicht rutschte und seine Brust wuchs an, sodass sein Hemd leicht spannte. Sofort griff die junge, rothaarige Frau nach dem Kessel und übergoss sich mit dem heißen Wasser.

„Jetzt kennst du auch mein kleines Geheimnis..."

Beschämt und wütend zugleich wartete der schwarzhaarige Mann auf die übliche Reaktion auf seinen Fluch, auf die übliche Ablehnung, die übliche Distanzierung. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf den Schmerz vor, den beißenden Schmerz des Spotts, der ihn hart treffen würde, der ihn ein weiteres Stück von der Menschheit entfernen würde, ihn isolieren würde. Doch als er zu Shampoo aufblickte, sah er nur ihr trauriges Lächeln.

„Glaub' mir, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst", sagte sie langsam und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und es ist nichts schlimmes, weil du nichts dafür kannst, außer du bist freiwillig in die Quelle gesprungen!"

„Und es tut gut, dass man mal nicht wie ein totaler Freak behandelt wird", antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er sich die Ärmel zurückkrempelte.

„Dafür sind Freunde ja schließlich da", sagte sie und fügte schnell hinzu, als sie sah, wie der Kampfsportler zuckte: „Wir sind doch Freunde?"

„W-wenn, wenn du willst, ja!"

Die Antwort war freudiger ausgefallen, als Ranma das gewollt hatte, doch er freute sich von ganzem Herzen. Denn schon während seiner Kindheit war dem Jungen die Freude, Kinder, Freunde kennen zu lernen, verwährt geblieben, da er stets für seine Kampfschule hatte trainieren müssen. Und auch in seinem späteren Leben hatte er wegen seiner Reisen nicht wirklich viele Freunde, bis er zu seiner Verlobten gekommen war. Dort, so würde er sich bis an sein Lebensende erinnern, fand er das erste Mal wirkliche Freunde und wurde akzeptiert. Doch Cologne und Happossai hatten ihm diese einzige Freude genommen und er verfluchte sie dafür.

„Na gut, dann sind wir jetzt also offiziell Freunde", sagte Shampoo nickend und lenkte ihn so von seinen Gedanken ab. „Und als dein Freund gebe ich dir den Rat wieder in meiner Sprache zu sprechen, denn sonst lernst du sie nie!"

„Bla bla", antwortete er mit einem überheblichen Blick. „Ich hab' deine doofe Sprache schneller gelernt als du dachtest. Und ich gehe jede Wette mit dir ein, dass du das hier nicht in den nächsten drei Tagen lernen kannst!"

Noch bevor die junge Amazone fragen konnte, was er meinte, griff Ranma blitzschnell in das Feuer, nur um seine Hand mit derselben unheimlichen Schnelligkeit wieder herauszuziehen und ihr die gebratenen Nüsse zu reichen, die er vorher in die Flammen geworfen hatte.

„Hier, die müssten fertig sein", sagte er in Shampoos Heimatsprache und spürte, wie ihre schlanken Finger langsam über seine Handfläche glitten, während sie die Nüsse bewundernd an sich nahm.

„Das, das war, war doch die Technik von Urgroßmutter? Wie? Was? Das musst du mir erklären!"

Über den verdutzten Blick der Amazone lachend, schüttelte der junge Mann seinen Kopf und bedeutete ihr, dass er lieber über ein anderes Thema sprechen wollte. In dieser Nacht hatten sich die beiden Erwachsenen, während das Lagerfeuer langsam herunterbrannte, noch viel zu erzählen, erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrem Leben und lachten gemeinsam über die undenkbaren Zwischenfälle, die ihnen widerfahren waren. Shampoo offenbarte ihm an diesem Abend sogar viel über den Stolz der Amazonen und deren Gesetze, die ihm zum großen Teil unverständlich, unmenschlich und grausam vorkamen, doch alle ein Teil ihrer Tradition waren.

„Shampoo", sagte er, nachdem der helle Schein der Flammen endgültig erloschen war und nur noch die spärlichen Überreste des verbrannten Holzes an das Lagerfeuer erinnerten, während er darüber nachdachte, ob er der jungen Frau von seinem wahren Schicksal berichten sollte.

„Hmm", antwortete sie schläfrig und drehte sich in ihrem Schlafsack, der nur ein kleines Stück neben dem Seinen lag.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich, dass du, ich meine... du sollst nur wissen..."

„Ich mag dich auch, Ranma", sagte sie für ihn und lächelte ihm müde zu. „Und jetzt lass uns schlafen, ich bin müde. Und morgen werden wir viel Kraft brauchen."

„Du, du hast Recht. Gute Nacht," murmelte er, während er ihr ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte. Von diesem Tag an wusste er, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, jemals etwas von seinem Schicksal erzählen zu können: er würde es, egal wie lange es auch dauern würde, alleine mit sich herumtragen müssen. Dies, so dachte er, sei seine Bürde und er konnte sie nur mit einer einzigen Person teilen.

Immer noch lächelnd drehte er sich auf seinen Rücken und blickte in die Sterne, die ihm wie jede Nacht hell und freundlich zufunkelten. Doch zum ersten Mal in seiner langen Reise bemerkte er, dass Akanes Bild, das er sonst so klar wie ebenjenes Funkeln der Sterne sehen konnte, verschwamm. Lange Zeit blickte er sie schweigend an, doch je mehr er sich an sie erinnern wollte, desto mehr verschwamm ihr strahlendes Lächeln, das selbst die Sterne an Schönheit übertraf. Verwirrt schloss Ranma die Augen und wunderte sich, ob ihm die Sterne etwas mitteilen wollten. Dann grinste er breit, denn er wusste, dass die Sterne, egal wie schön sie auch sein mochten, doch immer Sterne bleiben würden, und blickte sie ein letztes Mal an, bevor er seine Augen schloss und einschlief, wie jede Nacht daran denkend, wie es seiner weit entfernten Verlobten wohl ergehen mochte.

Nicht weit von den beiden Kampfsportlern entfernt lag die junge Frau fest in ihrem eigenen Schlafsack eingerollt und blickte ebenfalls zu den Sternen. Die langen Fußmärsche hatten sie in den ersten Tagen erschöpft, die nächtliche Dunkelheit erschreckt, denn sie war es nicht gewohnt, alleine zu sein, geschweige denn alleine zu reisen. Doch je länger sie auf sich selbst gestellt war, desto mehr konnte sie verstehen, warum sich der junge, arrogante Mann seine Ungebundenheit auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise erhalten wollte, was ihm an ihr so gefiel. Das Gefühl der grenzenlosen Freiheit erschreckte sie zwar zuerst, doch sie lernte es schnell zu lieben. Und so blickte sie lächelnd zu den glitzernden Sternen und fühlte sich wie einer von ihnen, als sie eine herabstürzende Sternschnuppe sah. Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen und wünschte sich ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch. Doch anstatt ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, ließ sie diese geschlossen und schlief nur wenige Minuten später ein.

So anders die junge Frau von allen anderen Frauen war, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte, so anders war auch der Wunsch, den sie an die vorbeifliegende Sternschnuppe gerichtet hatte. Zwar sprach es niemand aus, doch des Herzens größter Wunsch war einer jeden Person in gewisser Weise gleich: so wünschten sich die Menschen stets, so wie es ihre Natur war, etwas für sich selbst oder etwas, das sie direkt oder indirekt bevorzugte oder ihnen von Vorteil war. Doch die junge Frau interessierte dies nicht. Sie war so anders von allen anderen Frauen, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte, wie die Sterne am weit entfernten Himmel. Sie wünschte sich nichts; nichts, außer dass ein gewisser junger Mann eine gute Reise haben möge und dass es ihm gut gehe; nichts wünschte sich die junge Frau, nichts, außer dies.

Am übernächsten Tag ihrer Reise erreichten Shampoo und Ranma schließlich das Meer. Bei der ersten Berührung mit kaltem Wasser verwandelte sich der junge Mann in ein rothaariges, hübsches Mädchen und öffnete seinen Rucksack. Obwohl die Frau eine tierische Angst vor Katzen hatte und sich die Amazone bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in eine dieser wunderschönen Tiere verwandelte, so fanden die beiden Reisenden doch eine Möglichkeit, die Angst zu umgehen: frisch verwandelt versteckte sich die edle Katze zwischen dem Reisegepäck und machte kein Geräusch. Dennoch zitternd griff Ranma nach dem Rucksack und sprang eilends in das kalte Nasse, in dem er Tage, Wochen schwimmen sollte, bevor er schließlich das neue Ufer Chinas erreichen sollte.

Während die beiden Kampfsportler den Weg nach China schwammen, setzte Akane gemeinsam mit anderen ihr unbekannten Personen in einem kleinen, hölzernen Schiff über. Und obwohl sie damit früher als die Amazone und dem jungen Mann an Chinas Ufer ankam, brauchte sie doch fast einen ganzen Monat länger, um das Dorf zu erreichen, da sie sich in ihrer fremden Umgebung nicht auskannte und sich nur schlecht mit den Einheimischen unterhalten konnte. So erreichten die beiden Reisenden das Dorf nach fünf langen Monaten, in denen sie sich immer besser kennen lernten...

Vollkommen ausgelaugt trat die junge Frau aus dem dichten Wald heraus und blickte in den wolkenlosen Himmel, bis ihre Augen das helle Licht der Sonne nicht länger ertragen konnten. Erleichtert blinzelte sie und genoss die Wärme auf ihrer Haut, die ein sonniges, warmes Gefühl der Freude in ihren Körper zauberte, das sie so lange in diesem düsteren Wald vermisst hatte. Erst dann schaute sie an sich herab und musste, obwohl oder gerade weil ihre Kleidung und sie selbst in einem schäbigen Zustand waren, schmunzeln. Die zahlreichen kleinen Schnittwunden, Kratzer, blauen Flecke und Schürfwunden an ihren Beinen und Armen zeichneten sich deutlich an ihrem im Sonnenlicht gebadeten Körper aus, da ihre Kleidung an vielen Stellen zerrissen war und jene Teile, die noch intakt waren, stanken so erbärmlich, dass Akane die Nase rümpfte und sich fragte, wann sie sich das letzte Mal gewaschen hatte.

Doch so schnell ihr Schmunzeln gekommen war, so schnell verschwand es auch wieder, so schnell sich das wundervolle Gefühl in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, so schnell breitete sich nun ein neues, viel mächtigeres Gefühl in ihr aus, als sie in weiter Ferne ein kleines, von Bergen und einer hohen Mauer umgebenes, aber doch auf einer weitläufigen Ebene liegendes Dorf erblickte, aus dem weißer Rauch aufstieg. Zwar hatte sie erst ein einziges Mal einen kurzen Blick auf das Heimatdorf der Amazone Shampoo werfen können, doch ihr Verlobter hatte ihr genug über es erzählt, sodass sie es sofort wiedererkannte. Obwohl das Dorf noch einen stundenlangen Marsch entfernt liegen konnte, zögerte Akane, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, wenn sich Ranma wirklich hier befinden sollte, doch schob den Gedanken sofort wieder beiseite. Das, so sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder, könne sie nicht vorher beschließen, denn es käme immer alles anders als man es geplant habe.

Die Sonne wanderte langsam gegen den Horizont und doch lief die junge Frau nur für Minuten, wie sie es empfand, bevor sie das Tor zum Dorf erreichte, denn in ihrem Unterbewusstsein spuckten alte und neue Ängste, die sie heimsuchten und die Zeit zu verlangsamen schienen. Als sie hingegen die zwei in festlichen, weißen Gewändern gekleidete, mit je einer Lanze, einem Schwert und einem Helm ausgestattete Wächter am Tor erblickte und einen kurzen Blick auf eine beginnende Zeremonie erhaschen konnte, verschwanden ihre trüben Gedanken. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihren Reiserucksack ab und stellte ihn neben sich auf den Boden. Dann verbeugte sie sich leicht vor den Wächtern und sprach so ruhig wie es ihr möglich war.

„Guten Abend, geehrte Wächter! Ich bin Akane und auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Ranma Saotome. Ist er hier in Ihrem Dorf?"

Doch anstelle ihr zu antworten, blieben die beiden Wächter ruhig stehen und betrachteten sie lange Zeit, bevor einer der beiden eine fast unmerkliche Bewegung mit seiner Lanze machte, woraufhin der zweite Wächter nickte, sich langsam umdrehte und bedächtigen Schrittes in das Dorf ging. Währenddessen spielte die junge Frau unruhig mit ihren Fingern und blickte auf den Boden.

„Ihr könnt mich gar nicht verstehen, stimmt's?" Ihre Frage war nicht an den verbleibenden Wächter gerichtet; denn ihre Frage war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Wütend biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihn sinnlos anzuschreien. Sie war so nah herauszufinden, ob der Mann, den sie die letzten sechs Monate gesucht hatte, nach dem sie sich gesehnt hatte, den sie liebte, tatsächlich nur Schritte von ihr entfernt war. Und trotz seiner vermeintlichen Nähe war er doch so weit entfernt wie eh und je. „Ach verdammt noch mal! Ist mir doch egal, was ihr von mir haltet! Ich werde jetzt da rein gehen und ihn suchen, klar?"

„Akane Tendo, so aufbrausend wie immer", sprach der Wächter mit ruhiger Stimme und nahm langsam seinen Helm ab.

„Was, was machst du denn hier, Mousse?" Fragte die junge Frau erschrocken, nachdem sie den Kampfsportler mit den ungewöhnlichen Kampftechniken erkannt hatte, der seinen eisernen Helm stilvoll unter seinem Gewand verschwinden ließ.

„Das ist mein Heimatdorf, falls du das vergessen haben solltest", antwortete er amüsiert und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Und was willst du von Ranma?"

„Das, das heißt du kennst ihn?"

„Aber natürlich", sagte Mousse leise und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. „Die Frage ist, woher kennst du unseren Ältesten?"

„Was meinst du mit Ältester?" Akane blieb verdutzt stehen, als der junge Mann seinem Kollegen etwas unverständliches zubrummte und sich danach wieder ihr zurichtete.

„Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

„Was, was zur Hölle meinst du mit Ältester? Das kann unmöglich der Ranma sein, den ich suche," murmelte sie, während sich der bittere Geschmack der Enttäuschung langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und sich auf ihre Zunge legte.

„Du suchst doch Ranma Saotome, oder etwa nicht? Und dieser junge Mann ist vor kurzem unser Ältester geworden", erklärte er aufrichtig verwirrt und nickte mit seinem Kopf zum Dorfplatz. „Oder suchst du jemand anderen? Und woher kennst du ihn?"

„Er, Ranma Saotome, bist du dir ganz sicher, Mousse? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", schimpfte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, während sich erneute Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen ausbreitete. „Ja, ja, ich suche ihn, also kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?"

„Aber natürlich", sagte er und bot ihr mit einer freundlichen, einladenden Handbewegung ein, ihm vorauszugehen. „Bitte verhalte dich so festlich wie nur möglich, Shampoo feiert heute ihren großen Tag!"

„Was?"

„Sieh' selbst", antwortete er lächelnd und deutete auf den nur wenige Meter entfernten Dorfplatz. „Und dort vorne steht Ranma, was auch immer du von ihm willst."

Staunend betrachtete die junge Frau den festlich ausgeschmückten Dorfplatz. Auf den Fensterbrettern der Häuser zu ihrer linken räkelten sich die schönsten, farbenprächtigsten Blumen, versuchten mit ihrer Schönheit die anderen zu übertreffen und so alle Blicke auf sich zu richten. Der kleine, weiße Pavillon zu ihrer rechten hingegen war schlicht gehalten und doch mit herrlichen Malerein verziert. Auf dem Dorfplatz selbst waren um einen großen, alten, hölzernen Altar in mehreren Reihen hunderte Stühle aufgestellt, die in einem großen Durchgang, der mit einem aus exotischen, blauen Blumen geflochtenen Tor geschmückt war, zu ebenjenem Altar führten. Inmitten des Durchgangs zierte ein steinerner Brunnen von einer längst vergangenen Pracht. Die Menschen auf den Stühlen waren ebenso festlich gekleidet. Die meisten Frauen trugen weiße Gewänder, die trotz ihrer Länge noch sehr freizügig geschnitten waren, und prunkvolle Schmuckstücke aus Gold. Die meisten Herren jedoch trugen elegante, weitläufige Gewänder, die ihnen das Aussehen von alten Königen verliehen. Die wenigen, weißgoldenen Ketten, die sie erkennen konnte, schienen in den Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne ebenso herrlich wie die Broschen, Ohrringe und Ringe der Frauen.

Und plötzlich sah sie ihn. Ihr Atem stockte. Ihr Herz verpasste den ein oder anderen Schlag. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schritt vorwärts und blieb dann wieder stehen. Ihr Herz pumpte das durch ihre Venen laufende Blut rasend schnell durch ihren Körper, ließ sie ihre Umwelt mit einer neuen, unbekannten Schärfe wahrnehmen; und doch hatte sie nur Augen für den jungen Mann, der gemeinsam mit einer jungen, wunderschönen Frau auf dem Altar stand und ihr gemütlich zulächelte. Seine Haare waren kürzer als sie es je gesehen hatte, sein Zopf verschwunden. Obwohl sie noch meterweit von ihm entfernt war, konnte sie sehen, dass sein neuer Haarschnitt seine stechend blauen, tanzenden Augen noch mehr zum Vorschein brachte. Er war in ein grünes, festliches Gewand gekleidet, das mit einem gelben Schriftzeichen verziert war, das sie nicht lesen konnte. Unter dem Ausschnitt des Gewandes spitzte ein kleines Stück seines roten Hemds hervor, das er so sehr liebte...

Akane wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte zu ihm rennen, ihn umarmen, ihn für seine Dummheit schlagen, doch für seine Art küssen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, wusste nicht, wer die Frau neben ihm war, wusste nicht, was in den letzten sechs Monaten passiert war, wusste nicht, ob er für sie immer noch die Götter dieser Welt bekämpfen würde. Ihr Herz trieb sie an, voran zu gehen, es herauszufinden, doch ihr Bauch versetzte ihr schmerzhafte Stiche der Angst. Doch sie ging einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts und sah, wie ihr Verlobter die andere Frau herzlich umarmte und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete.

Akane stand inmitten des Durchganges, als ein lauter Glockenton erschallte, der die Menge verstummen ließ. Alle Augen wandten sich nun dem weißen Pavillon zu, doch Akane blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte zu Ranma, der seinen Blick langsam über die Personen gleiten ließ und schließlich seine Verlobte entdeckte. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, trat ein ebenso erstaunter wie freudiger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, der sofort in Verwirrtheit umschlug, als er ihre Tränen sah.

Wütend auf die junge Frau, den Mann und sich selbst, wischte sich Akane die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und riss ihren Blick fort von dem jungen Kampfsportler, als die Menge zu staunen begann. Hastig drehte sie sich um und sah, wie Shampoo aus dem weißen Pavillon trat. Sie trug ein langes, blaues, trägerloses Kleid, das perfekt zu ihrem langen, blauen Haar passte, und an ihrer Hand einen goldenen Ring. Außer dieses Ringes war sie schlicht gekleidet und doch wunderschön wie immer. Freudig lächelte sie Ranma zu und senkte ihre Augen auf den Boden. Ihr ganzes Wesen strahlte eine bemerkenswerte Aura aus, eine Aura, die Akane nur allzu gut kannte. In ihrem Hochzeitskleid hatte sie dieselbe Aura ausgestrahlt, dieselbe Aura des unbeschreiblichen Glücks.

Ein einziges Wort entglitt ihren Lippen, als sie sich wieder zu ihrem Verlobten herumdrehte...

„Warum?"


	4. Eine erste Verabredung

Der Pfad des Vergessens

**Disclaimer**: Leider besitze ich keinerlei Rechte an Ranma ½. Diese gehören meines Wissens der großen Rumiko Takahashi. Mit meiner Geschichte versuche ich kein Geld zu verdienen. Reicht es eigentlich auch, wenn ich diesen Absatz nur ein einziges Mal schreibe?

Vollkommen emotionslos wendete Akane langsam den Blick von ihrem Verlobten ab und starrte wenige Sekunden lang regungslos in den leuchtend roten Abendhimmel, der in der Vergangenheit so verlässlich ihre Sorgen, ihren Kummer von ihr zu nehmen vermocht hatte. Doch dieses eine Mal schien er sie nicht zu verstehen, schien nur gutmütig auf sie herabzulächeln, schien nur das zu sein, was er war: ein fast wolkenloser Himmel.

Ihr Kopf war leer, leer, bis auf seine Worte aus längst vergangenen Tagen, die sie heimsuchten, in ihr spuckten und pochten, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. Noch spürte sie kein Gefühle, keine Wut, keine Angst, keine Trauer, keinen Schmerz, da sie sich gegenseitig ausspielten, doch je mehr Worte sie vernahm, je mehr sie über ihn nachdachte, desto stärker wurde ihre Wut.

Als die Gefühle in ihr zu toben begannen wie ein Sturm, fing auch ihre Unterlippe an zu zittern, dann zu beben. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, drückte sie ihre Augen fest zu, biss sich auf ihre Lippen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Danach drehte sie sich hastig um und marschierte steifen Schrittes an den festlich gekleideten Menschen vorbei zum Ausgang des Dorfes. Was auch immer sie fühlen mochte, was auch immer sie zu tun gedachte, so wusste sie doch, dass sie, anders als ihre früheren Rivalen, niemals den glücklichsten Tag im Leben ihres Ranmas zerstören konnte, weil sie ihn liebte. Doch als sie an der wunderschönen, makellosen, wohl geformten Braut vorbeischritt, musste Akane sie ein letztes Mal mit all der Wut und Verachtung anfunkeln, die sie aufbringen konnte, obwohl diese sie weiterhin nur vollkommen verständnislos anblickte.

Trotz ihrer grenzenlosen Wut verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte unmerklich, darauf hoffend, dass der sturköpfige Mann ihr etwas zurufen würde. Doch anstelle der erhofften Worte, spürte sie lediglich einen kleinen Luftzug und senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden, bis sie geradewegs gegen eine Person lief. Wütend hob sie ihre Hand und versuchte, den Menschen wegzuschieben, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fluchte sie leise, blickte auf und in dieselben sanften, blauen Augen, in die sie schon so oft geblickte hatte. „Ranma..."

„Akane..."

Für einen kleinen, nicht enden wollenden Moment, der für die jungen Kampfsportler länger als die Ewigkeit, doch nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden dauerte, schauten sie sich an, verloren sich in des anderen Augen, sprachen all die Dinge aus, die sie sich immer hatten sagen wollen, aber redeten nicht. Derselbe junge Mann, dieselben blauen Augen zwinkerten ihr nun schelmisch zu; als ihre Wut deswegen langsam verebbte und sie ihm zulächeln wollte, wusste sie, dass sie, wenn sie die Hochzeit nicht doch noch unterbrechen wollte, ohne Verzögerung gehen musste.

„M-meinen Glückwunsch", presste sie atemlos hervor, während sie ihren Blick langsam von seinen Augen hinfort riss. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich."

„Glücklich? Glückwunsch?" Ranma starrte sie verdutzt an und kratzte sich mit seiner rechten Hand am Hinterkopf. „Wovon redest du da?"

„Wovon ich rede?" Die junge Frau flüsterte zuerst, doch mit jedem Wort wurde nicht nur ihre Wut von neuem entfacht, sondern auch ihre Stimmt lauter. „Wozu werde ich dir wohl gratulieren? Zu deiner Hochzeit, du Westentaschencasanova!"

„Hochzeit", rief der angesprochene Mann laut aus und lachte. „Akane, das ist nicht so..."

„Wie ich denke vielleicht? Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich diesen Satz schon von dir gehört habe? Und ich habe im Moment überhaupt keine Lust, deine Ausreden zu hören", fauchte sie ihn fuchsteufelswild an und versuchte ihn erneut mit ihrer ganzen Kraft wegzuschieben, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Stattdessen legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, um sie daran zu hindern, einfach wegzulaufen.

„Jetzt hör' mir mal zu", sprach er so laut er konnte ohne zu schreien, um das leise Gemurmel und Getuschel der Gäste zu übertönen.

Diese betrachteten mittlerweile interessiert das Geschehen, dessen sie zufällige Zeuge geworden waren, obwohl die meisten Personen die Sprache, in denen das hitzige Gespräch geführt wurde, nicht verstehen konnten. So wurde wild über das Thema des Streites spekuliert oder bei Freunden, die jene Sprache sprachen, nachgefragt, warum ein Ältester mit einer fremden Frau redete. Dieser Aufruhr alarmierte wiederum den verbleibenden Torwächter, der eilig herbeigeeilt kam, nur um von dem streitenden Ältesten mit einer gereizten Handbewegung schroff wieder auf seinen Platz beordert zu werden. Währenddessen blickte Shampoo achselzuckend zu ihrem Ehemann, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass auch sie nicht verstand.

„Shampoo soll heute zu einer Ältesten gemacht werden. Darum die Zeremonie!"

„Ja, natürlich, hätte ich mir auch denken können", schnaubte Akane verächtlich. „Und was ist dann mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger?"

„Der ist nicht von mir", antwortete Ranma leise und blickte kurz in den Himmel, während seine Hände langsam von ihren Schultern auf ihre Oberarme wanderten. „Oder hast du einen Ring an meinem Finger gesehen?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte heftig den Kopf und hoffte inständig, dass sie mit ihrer ersten Annahme falsch gelegen war. Und trotz der Hoffnung, die in jeder Faser ihres Wesens eine angenehme Wärme ausbreitete, konnte sie ihre Wut nicht zurückdrängen. Vorsichtig griff sie das Gewand des jungen Mannes und hielt sich daran fest, um ihn nicht zu schlagen.

„Du bist ein Idiot", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Und du ein Machoweib", sagte er lächelnd und blickte wieder zu ihr. „Kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem ich aus China zurückkam und wir uns im Bad getroffen haben?"

„Ja", nickte Akane und hielt sich fester an seinem Gewand fest. „Nur dass heute alles genau umgekehrt ist."

„Stimmt", sagte er leise und schloss langsam und schüchtern seine Arme um sie. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. Akane klammerte sich an sein Gewand, während Ranma ihren Körper sanft gegen den seinen presste. Wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte ihre Wut bei der leichtesten Berührung mit ihrem Verlobten. Es war ihr egal, dass sie dreckige, zerlumpte Kleidung trug, dass sie sich irgendwo in China befand, weit entfernt von ihrer Familie, dass sie die Schule verlassen hatte und alles, was sie besaß.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie leise zu ihm, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte. „Meine Dummheit..."

„Macht doch nichts", antwortete er mit einem arroganten Lächeln und spürte kurz darauf einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Den hast du verdient, Saotome", sagte Mousse in seiner Muttersprache und grinste ihm zu. „Sag', willst du uns gar nicht sagen, woher du sie kennst?"

„Später vielleicht. Wir haben die Feier schon viel zu lange gestört und deine Frau soll heute noch eine Älteste werden", sprach er zu dem jungen Waffenmeister und drehte sich anschließend wieder zu Akane herum, die sich ein müdes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Müde? Mousse wird dir zeigen, wo ich im Moment lebe und ich verspreche dir, ich komme gleich nach, wenn das hier aus ist."

Die junge Frau nickte kurz, nahm ihren Reiserucksack, den sie beim Anblick ihres Verlobten hatte fallen lassen, wieder in die Hand und ließ sich von dem bekannten Torwächter hochrotem Gesichtes an den Reihen der Gäste vorbeiführen, die sie neugierigen Blickes beobachteten. Beschämt starrte sie nur auf den Boden und nuschelte Entschuldigung um Entschuldigung.

Währenddessen nahm Ranma seinen Platz auf dem Altar wieder ein. Zügig und mit lauter Stimme entschuldigte er sich für den Zwischenfall, sodass sich die aufgeregte Stimmung bald legte und die Feier fortgeführt werden konnte. Aber trotz seines Versprechens an Akane, möglichst bald zu kommen, dauerte die Zeremonie und die anschließenden Festlichkeiten bis tief in die Nacht.

„Shampoo, kann ich dich kurz alleine sprechen?", fragte Ranma flüsternd, nachdem alle Dorfbewohner die neue Älteste ihres Stammes beglückwünscht und beschenkt und Speise und Trank sie gestärkt hatten.

Die junge Frau zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu, entschuldigte sich bei den anderen drei Ältesten und stand auf. Stillschweigend liefen die beiden Kampfsportler nebeneinander her. Während Ranma nervös mit seinen Händen spielte, verschränkte Shampoo ihre Arme ruhig hinter ihrem Rücken und blickte in den sternenbesetzten Himmel. An Rande des Dorfes angekommen, blieb der junge Mann plötzlich stehen und atmete tief durch.

„Also, Shampoo, zuerst möchte ich dir gratulieren", sagte er. „Und dir mein kleines Geschenk geben."

„Danke, Ranma", antwortete die Älteste mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Aber ein Geschenk kann ich von dir unmöglich annehmen! Ohne dein Training, ohne deine Anweisungen beim Kampf, hätte ich Tia niemals besiegen können und es hätte wahrscheinlich noch sehr, sehr lange gedauert, bis ich eine Älteste hätte werden können. Also muss ich mich eigentlich bei dir bedanken!"

Doch Ranma schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Und trotzdem ist es Sitte, dir ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Shampoo, mein Geschenk ist kein Gegenstand, den du aufstellen kannst, denn mein Geschenk besteht aus zwei Versprechen: erstens verspreche ich dir, bei allen Entscheidungen an deiner Seite zu stehen und dir immer zu helfen, weil du mir geholfen hast; und zweitens verspreche ich dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist."

„Danke nochmals, Ranma", nickte sie ernst. „Ich weiß dein Geschenk zu schätzen und ich werde es gerne einlösen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Aber nicht alleine dafür hast du mich hierhin gebeten, oder?"

„Nein, nicht alleine dafür", gab er zu. „Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten, Shampoo. Ich werde noch so lange hier bleiben, bis Cologne zurückkommt und vielleicht bleibt Akane auch hier."

„Und du möchtest, dass ich sie in unserer Sprache und in der Kampfkunst unterrichte?" Shampoo beendete den Satz für den jungen Mann, der nur nickte. „Gut, ich mache es, aber ich erwarte dafür, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Nicht, warum du gegen meine Urgroßmutter kämpfen willst. Nein, sag' nichts, warum sonst wolltest du hier auf sie warten und hast die Ältesten gebeten, dir neue Techniken beizubringen, eine Bitte, die sie dir morgen genehmigen werden? Nein, ich will wissen, was hier wirklich los ist!"

Traurig lächelnd setzte sich der junge Mann auf den dreckigen Boden und blickte besorgt die Sterne an, die ihm aufmunternd anfunkelten. Er hatte gehofft, dass er um diese Fragen herumkommen hätte können und nun wusste er nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Angestrengt rieb er sich die Augen und sah, wie sich Shampoo ihm gegenüber niederließ.

„Was soll ich dir sagen, Shampoo?"

„Sag mir, woher du Akane kennst", sagte sie und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch den Kopf. „Ranma, verdammt, ich war so lange in Japan und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, warum ich dort war! Und dann treffe ich dich und habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns schon längst kennen würden, aber ich kann mich nicht an dich erinnern. Und jetzt ist auch noch Akane hier! Ich habe sie in Japan fast jeden Tag gesehen, habe mich mit ihr gestritten, weiß aber nicht warum. Aber eine Sache weiß ich: sie ist wegen dir hier und sie hätte gedacht, dass wir beide heiraten würden. Warum?"

„Ich könnte dir alles erzählen", begann er. „Aber wenn ich es mache, weißt du, warum ich auf Cologne warte. Und das kann ich nicht. Genügt es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass Akane und ich verlobt sind und sie deswegen heute hier war?"

„Es, es ist ein Anfang", antwortete sie und stand wieder auf. „Gut, ich werde sie unterrichten, aber glaube nicht, dass ich ihr nicht dieselben Fragen stellen werde und dass du damit wegkommst. Spätestens, wenn Urgroßmutter wieder da ist, werde ich es erfahren."

„Und noch etwas", sagte Shampoo grinsend, nachdem er aufgestanden war und genickt hatte. „Meinen Glückwunsch zu eurer Verlobung. Hier hast du ein Versprechen von mir: morgen wird es der ganze Stamm wissen."

Kopfschüttelnd und dennoch bei dem Gedanken errötend lief Ranma, nachdem sich die beiden Ältesten mit einem hastigen ‚Gute Nacht!' verabschiedet hatten, zu seiner Hütte. Während des kurzen Weges dachte er lange darüber nach, was Akane ihm wohl zu sagen habe und warum sie ihm gefolgt war. Als er schließlich seine Hütte erreichte und nach kurzem Zögern diese auch betrat, stellte er verwundert fest, dass die junge Frau das Licht hatte brennen lassen, doch tief schlafend auf seinem Bett lag. Lächelnd deckte er sie zu, zog sich um, schaltete das Licht aus, legte sich auf die Couch und schlief mit einem Lächeln und dem tröstlichen Gedanken an seine schlafende Verlobte ein.

Geweckt durch das beharrliche Prasseln der zahlreichen Regentropfen gegen die Scheiben der Fenster, brummte er verschlafen und öffnete langsam seine Augen, die er jedoch augenblicklich wieder schloss, als ihm das strahlende Sonnenlicht für wenige Sekunden das Augenlicht zu nehmen schien. Nach einem herzhaften Gähnen und ausgiebigem Strecken rieb sich der junge Mann den verbleibenden Schlaf aus den Augen und erhob sich aus seinem warmen Bett. Er hatte das seltene, seltsame Gefühl, dass die Tage für ihn nun schöner sein würden, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum dies so sein sollte. Äußert träge, aber dennoch grinsend, stand er auf und zog sich auf dem Weg zum Bad sein Oberteil aus, das er anschließend achtlos in die Ecke warf. Dann öffnete er die Badezimmertüre. Und plötzlich erstarrte er wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, als er seiner Verlobten, die nur ein Handtuch trug, in der Türe begegnete.

„E-es is-ist nicht so, wie du denkst", stammelte er verlegen und versuchte seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden, nachdem er die junge Frau wenige Momente lang verdutzt, aber interessiert betrachtet hatte. „Ich kann das erklä---"

„Perverser!", unterbrach Akane ihn wütend fauchend mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige, während ihr Blut erbarmungslos in ihre Wangen gepumpt wurde, sodass diese stark erröteten und sie zu einer zweiten Ohrfeige ausholte. „Verschwinde!"

Doch bevor die junge Frau ihre Armbewegung, die in einem zweiten, lauteren Klatschen geendet hätte, vollenden konnte, wurde die Haustüre nach einem leisen, schüchternen Klopfen geöffnet. Vorsichtig schob Shampoo ihren Kopf durch den kleinen Spalt und blickte fragend in die Richtung des Bettes. Nachdem sie allerdings festgestellt hatte, dass dieses leer war, richtete sie ihren Blick nach einigen suchenden Momenten auf die beiden Erwachsenen, die sie erschrocken anstarrten.

„Oh! Oooh! Ooooh! Ich wollte euch nicht stören, tut mir schrecklich Leid! Ich komme einfach später noch einmal vorbei, wenn ihr, wie soll ich sagen, fertig seid", entschuldigte sich die junge Amazone mit einem wissenden Grinsen und einem angedeuteten Augenzwinkern bei Ranma und fügte mit einem neckenden Gesichtsausdruck, für Akane verständlich, hinzu: „Shampoo nicht weiter stören bei Wiedersehen!"

„Super!", seufzte sie dem jungen Mann zu, der sich bei Shampoos Worten rasch umgedreht hatte. „Das geht ja toll los. Was hat sie zu dir gesagt?"

„Nichts", antwortete er langsam, um die Peinlichkeit der beiden unangenehmen Situation zu überspielen. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier, Akane?"

„Warum?", wiederholte sie lächelnd, während sie sich ein zweites, kleineres Handtuch nahm, das sie sich anschließend um ihre nassen Haare wickelte. „Weil ich dich doch nicht ganz alleine um die halbe Welt reisen lassen kann. Du schaffst es schließlich immer, in irgendwelche Fettnäpfchen zu treten!"

„Du hast gut reden.", sagte er leise und fügte hoffend hinzu: „Heißt das, na du weißt schon? Dass du, ich meine, dass du hier bleibst?"

„Wenn du möchtest..."

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trat der junge Kampfsportler zu den drei verbleibenden Ältesten auf eine freigelegte Fläche außerhalb des Dorfes. Nachdenklich abwägend und ihn betrachtend warteten sie, bis er sich in ihrer Mitte befand, bevor die älteste Frau ihre Stimme erhob.

„Die Demonstration deiner Macht gegen eine unserer Ältesten war ... beeindruckend", sprach die Älteste Mia mit einer durchdringenden, autoritären Stimme. „Und nach reichlichem Nachdenken sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, deiner Bitte Folge zu leisten. Wir werden dir drei unserer mächtigsten Techniken beibringen und sollte es sich herausstellen, dass dein Potential größer ist als wir angenommen haben, dann werden wir versuchen, dir zwei weitere Techniken beizubringen, die seit über eintausend Jahren keine Amazone mehr gemeistert hat."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt", antwortete Ranma mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Und möchte euch meinen Dank aussprechen."

„Es ist nett, dass du unsere Formalitäten einzuhalten versuchst", sagte Mia lächelnd und gebot ihm, sich aufzurichten. „Wir würden uns allerdings freuen, wenn du in deinem üblichen Ton mit uns sprechen würdest. Außerdem möchten wir dich als Gegenleistung für unser Wissen um einen Gefallen bitten. Du wirst, wie wir nach dem unübersehbaren Erscheinen deiner Verlobten annehmen, nicht für den Rest deines Lebens hier leben wollen. Da wir jedoch Krieger wie dich in unseren Reihen brauchen, möchten wir dich bitten, nicht zu vergessen, welche Pflicht du hier als Ältester zu erfüllen hast. Wenn wir dich rufen, deinen Beistand benötigen, dann erwarten wir, dass du so schnell wie möglich hier eintriffst."

„Natürlich", nickte Ranma zufrieden.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen", meinte die Älteste und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände. Sogleich trat Lian, die zweite Älteste, einen Schritt vor. Sie war eine anmutige, junge Frau von atemberaubender Schönheit, die in der Blüte ihrer Jugend stand. Ihre braunen Augen lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu, während die roten, sinnlichen Lippen ihn charmant anblickten. Ihr volles, hellbraunes Haar hing lose an ihrem wunderschönen Körper herab und bedeckte ihren Arm bis zum Ellebogen. Ohne Zögern bat sie ihn zum Angriff.

Ranma schloss die geringe Distanz zwischen sich und der jungen Frau ohne weitere Vorwarnung und versuchte sie mit zwei schnellen, dumpfen Stößen seiner Handfläche aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Doch Lian war schneller, als er angenommen hatte. Geschickt wich sie den beiden Stößen und auch den folgenden Schlägen aus, ohne sich jedoch einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, um selbst anzugreifen. Das in einer Spirale verlaufende Ausweichen der Amazone kam dem Kampfsportler seltsam bekannt vor. Seine Aura flackerte gefährlich, als sich die beiden Kämpfer Schritt um Schritt mit einer ungeheueren Geschwindigkeit dem Ende der Spirale näherten. Inmitten einer Offensivbewegung Ranmas blieb die Amazone plötzlich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht stehen und holte zu einem Schlag aus. Zu weit vorwärtsgebeugt, konnte er den schnellen Schlag nicht mehr abblocken.

„Das soll ein Schlag gewesen sein?" Lächelnd beobachtete der junge Kämpfer wie das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht der Amazone wich, als er nicht hoch in die Luft gerissen wurde, wie es geplant war, sondern lässig vor ihr stand. „Immer das Gerede von den starken, stolzen Amazonen und nichts dahinter. Pah!"

Eine gewaltige Flamme der Wut loderte in den Augen der Amazone, als sie die spöttischen Worte des Kampfsportlers vernahm. Ohne Überlegung griff sie ihn mit ihrer ganzen Kraft an. Ein lauter Kampfschrei entwich ihren Lippen, während ihre Faust zielsicher auf das Gesicht ihres Widersachers zuraste. Dieser wich dem Schlag jedoch mit einem arroganten Grinsen aus, indem er seinen Körper leicht nach hinten beugte.

„Du bist von der heißen Luft meiner Aura umgeben und lässt dich in der Mitte der Spirale zu einem Angriff provozieren?", fragte er leise, beugte sich wieder nach vorne, holte dabei zu einem leichten Schlag aus, der im Magen der Amazone landete und beobachtete, wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. „Keine Angst, ich fange dich schon auf..."

Die beiden verbleibenden Ältesten betrachteten amüsiert den Wirbelsturm, der nun über dem leeren Feld wütete und in dessen Mitte sie den jungen Kampfsportler vermuteten. Doch als sich der durch die Luftströme heraufgewirbelte Sand langsam wieder legte, erblickten Mia und Ai staunend die Silhouette einer deutlichen größeren Person als Lian. Lachend trat diese aus der Mitte der Staubwolke heraus und blickte in den Wirbelsturm.

„Bleiben also noch zwei Techniken", sagte er leise. „Womit machen wir weiter?"

Unterdessen saß Akane an einem großen, hölzernen Tisch und blickte angestrengt auf die auf einem weißen Papier fein säuberlich aufgeschriebenen Schriftzeichen. Eifrig und unermüdlich versuchte die junge Frau die fremde Sprache so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zu lernen, nachdem sie ihrem Verlobten versprochen hatte bei ihm zu bleiben. Doch als der Wirbelsturm in weiter Ferne entfesselt wurde, massierte sie sich ihre Schläfen ausgiebig mit ihren Fingerspitzen, da ihre Gedanken abzuschweifen versuchten. Zwar langsam, doch deutlich erinnerte sie ihr Kopf an den nackten Oberkörper des jungen Mannes...

„Verdammt noch mal, Ranma!", flüsterte sie leise, während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich an die letzten beiden Schriftzeichen zu erinnern. „Ich versuche zu lernen! Hättest du den blöden Drachen nicht später erwecken können?!"

Noch bevor die junge Frau aber ihre Gedanken maßregeln konnte, landete eine zweite junge Frau mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knallen ganz in der Nähe des Tisches. Der aufgewirbelte Staub bildete eine undurchdringliche, hellbraune Wolke, die vom Wind des Wirbelsturmes auf Akane und ihre Lehrerin, Shampoo, geblasen wurde. Von dem plötzlichen Staubangriff überrascht, sprangen die beiden Erwachsenen hastig von ihren Stühlen, um Schutz zu suchen, waren jedoch zu langsam. Heftig hustend und sich den Sand aus den Augen wischend, blieben sie inmitten der Wolke stehen, bis diese an ihnen vorübergezogen war.

„Geht es hier immer so zu?", fragte Akane, nachdem sie wieder sehen konnte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Shampoo langsam und blickte verwirrt auf die stöhnend am Rücken liegende Frau. „A-Ai, bist du das?"

„Wer denn sonst?", stöhnte die junge Älteste leise und streckte ihren Arm nach oben. „Könntest du mir vielleicht beim Aufstehen behilflich sein, Shampoo? Ich glaube, ich schaffe das heute nicht mehr alleine."

Shampoo eilte besorgt zu der besiegten Amazone, half ihr auf und stützte die vor Erschöpfung schwankende junge Frau. Blass im Gesicht streifte sie ihr Haar mit einer zitternden Hand aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich dankbar an Shampoo.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte die neueste Älteste und führte die Amazone langsam zu ihrem Haus.

„Ranma...", flüsterte sie angestrengt und fuhr nach dem fragenden Blick ihrer Kollegin ebenso leise fort: „Wir gedachten, ihm die Technik des Himmelsdrachens zu lehren, doch stattdessen hat er sie gegen Lian angewandt und nun hat er auch mich besiegt, als ich ihm vorführen sollte, wie man die Kampfaura seines Gegners nutzt, um ihn hart zu treffen und ihn in die Luft zu schleudern ohne selbst Kraft zu verbrauchen."

„Das kann doch unmöglich wahr sein! So schnell kann niemand... außer...", begann Shampoo erstaunt und wandte sich zu ihrer neuen Schülerin um. „Akane, Ranma kennen Seele auf Eis?"

„Ja..."

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu, als sich Ranma und Akane im wunderschönen, roten Leuchten der Abendsonne vor ihrer Hütte trafen. Angeregt über die letzten Monate redend aßen die beiden Kampfsportler gemeinsam zu Abend und legten sich schließlich, nachdem die funkelnden Sterne bereits ihren Platz am Firmament eingenommen hatten, schlafen.

Und so wurden aus den sonnigen Tagen langsam Wochen und Monate. Während sich das Wetter im Verlaufe des Jahres drastisch änderte und die ersten Bäume ihr Laub abwarfen, bevor schließlich eines wolkenbehangenen Tages Schneeflocken wie weißer Puderzucker vom Himmel fielen, änderte sich das Training von Ranma und Akane kaum. Die junge Frau lernte morgens die neue Sprache und übte sich bis zum späten Abend unter Shampoos Anleitungen in der Kampfeskunst, wohingegen sich der junge Mann in der ersten Woche unter erbarmungslosem Training die Bruchstellentechnik gemäß Mias Anweisungen erarbeitete.

Als er diese schließlich gemeistert hatte, gingen die Ältesten zu noch härterem Training über, in dem sie ihm beizubringen versuchten, nur mithilfe seiner Aura die geringste Spannung des Wassers auszunützen und zu verstärken, um auf ihr schließlich stehen zu können, eine Technik, die seit Menschengedenken kein Kampfsportler mehr vollzogen hatte und sich ihr zu bemächtigen Ranma genauso lange bedurfte wie er brauchte, um sich an den Kampf gegen drei Älteste gleichzeitig zu gewöhnen, der ihn regelmäßig so sehr auslaugte, dass er vollkommen erschöpft und triefend nass ohne einen Ton zu Akane und ohne Abendessen auf die Couch, seinem neuen Bett, fiel und sofort einschlief.

In dieser Zeit hatten die beiden kaum Zeit füreinander. Nach dem harten Training blieben den beiden nur die gemeinsamen Abendstunden, in denen sie sich immer besser kennen lernten. So erzählten sich die beiden von ihren jeweiligen Fortschritten des Tages und unterhielten sich lange Stunden bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein über ihre Vergangenheit und Kindheit. Mit dem Wissen um die Erziehung des anderen begannen die beiden langsam zu verstehen, warum der andere so war, wie er war. Zu dieser Zeit entstand ungewollt ein neues Band zwischen den Erwachsenen, das sie immer weiter zusammen wachsen ließ und ohne es selbst zu bemerken, doch für alle sichtbar, begannen Ranma und Akane in der Gegenwart des anderen stets zu lächeln. Und auch ihre Auren zeugten von der Festigung des Bandes, denn sie leuchteten für diejenigen wenigen, die sie zu sehen vermochten, stets strahlend, wenn sie beieinander waren, doch verblassten merklich, wenn sie alleine zu sehen waren... und so verging das Jahr, bis eines Tages ein aufgeregter Schrei, der dem tosenden Donnern einer Kanonenkugel glich, die morgendliche Ruhe im Dorf schlagartig zeriss.

„Akane!", unterbrach der junge Mann eines wolkigen Wintertages den Unterricht von Akane mit lauten Rufen, noch bevor er zu sehen war. „Ich hab's! Ich kann es endlich! Akane!"

Während sich die angesprochene Frau noch behäbig aus ihrem Stuhl hievte und verwirrt umherblickte, sprang der Kampfsportler, der wie üblich sein rotes Hemd trug, bereits mit einem breiten, arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht auf sie zu. Seine großen, leichtfüßigen Schritte führten ihn direkt in eine schlammige Pfütze am Boden, in der er aber zu Shampoos und Akanes Erstaunen nicht versank. Ranma stand vielmehr kurze Zeit auf dem dreckigen Wasser, bevor er die Konzentration verlor und mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden der Pfütze landete.

„W-wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte seine Verlobte, deren Bewegungen sich schlagartig vom trägen, verschlafenen Stolpern zu einem lebhaften Springen veränderten, aufgeregt und lief so schnell sie konnte zu ihm.

Indessen blieb der junge Mann, dessen Lippen, so hatte es den Anschein, zu einem permanenten Lächeln verzogen waren, in dem kalten, dreckigen Wasser stehen, das sich am weichen Stoff seiner Hose langsam voll sog. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem ruhigen Körper blitzten seine Augen vor überschwänglicher Freude und seine Aura flackerte wild und unbändig auf: sein ganzes Wesen zeugte von seiner Freude. Und noch bevor Akane ihn erreichen konnte, trat er aus der Pfütze auf sie zu und empfing sie in seinen offenen Armen.

„Ist doch egal wie!", flüsterte er ihr mit bebender Stimme ins Ohr. „Wichtig ist nur, dass ich endlich Cologne herausfordern kann!"

„Stimmt", antwortete sie, die Berührung viel zu sehr genießend, um ihm zu widersprechen. „Aber später erzählst du's mir schon, oder?"

„Klar", stimmte er ihrem Vorschlag zu und blickte kurz in den wolkenbehangenen Himmel, in dem er zu seiner völligen Überraschung für wenige Sekunden einen hellen Stern neckisch aufblitzen sah, den er aber nach seinem Verschwinden als Einbildung abzutun versuchte. „Ich finde, wir sollten das feiern! Wir essen woanders, nicht zu Hause, sondern irgendwo! Im Nachbardorf gibt es ein kleines Restaurant! Was hältst du davon?"

„Huh?", sagte sie verdutzt und löste sich aus seinen Armen, die sie in dieser bitterkalten Zeit besser zu wärmen vermochten als jede Jacke, als jede Heizung. Mit ihren großen, haselnussbraunen Augen schaute sie direkt, fragend, bittend, auffordernd, hoffend, ängstlich, doch freudig in die seinen. „Fragst du? Ich meine, willst du? Ich meine, na ja, wie, nein, was, nein, fragstdumichaus?"

Ranma blickte sie, da er ihren schnellen, verwirrenden Gedanken zuerst nicht folgen konnte, nur leicht verdutzt an. Doch als er sich ihr letztes, schnell genuscheltes Wort zusammen gereimt hatte, erröteten seine Wangen und er versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„Na ja, ich meine...."

„Ja!", mischte sich Shampoo rufend ein, nachdem sie das Geschehen zunächst mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, mit zunehmender Dauer aber mit einem entnervten Stöhnen betrachtet hatte, und schob den Ältesten mit einem Augenrollen hinweg. „Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen! Ja, Akane, er fragt dich aus! Und jetzt verschwinde, wir müssen trainieren!"

„So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte die Amazone lächelnd, nachdem sie den Kampfsportler verabschiedet hatte.

„Shampoo, hast du vielleicht etwas zum Anziehen für mich?", antwortete die junge Frau leise auf die Frage ihrer Lehrerin.

„Natürlich", sagte sie und schenkte der freudig lächelnden Schülerin ein Augenzwinkern. „Jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Wir wollten deine Balance verbessern..."

„Shampoo!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Dann besteht unser heutiges Training eben darin, dir etwas passendes zum Anziehen zu finden!"

Als der Abend schließlich gekommen war und Ranma Akane bei Shampoo abholen wollte, zupfte die junge Frau gerade nervös an ihrem Kleid herum und betrachtete ihre vom Lippenstift rubinrot glänzenden Lippen und ihre auffällig gestalteten Wimpern argwöhnisch im Spiegel, während die Amazone mit einem stolzen Lächeln hinter ihr stand.

„Ist das hier nicht zu kurz?", fragte sie die Amazone und zupfte weiterhin an ihrem Kleid, das noch über ihrem Knie endete. „Und draußen ist es auch nicht wirklich warm! Und was, wenn er das gar nicht mag?", fügte sie in wild gestikulierendem Ton hinzu.

„Keine Angst", beruhigte Shampoo sie. „Das ist nicht zu kurz und Ranma wird es sicherlich gefallen. Und zu kalt wird dir auch nicht werden. Erstens hast du ja noch einen Mantel drüber und zweitens seid ihr nicht lange draußen. Ihr müsst vielleicht fünfhundert Meter laufen. Warum bist du denn eigentlich so nervös? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das euere erste Verabredung ist! Ihr seid schließlich verlobt!"

Als Akane gerade zu neuerlichen, sorgenvollen Vorwürfen kommen wollte, klopfte es sanft an der Türe und Shampoo, die Akanes Nervosität nicht länger ertragen konnte, öffnete ihre Haustüre mit einem schnellen, eleganten Handgriff. Dort stand der junge Älteste in einem hellblauen, langärmligen Hemd, das die Farbe seiner blauen Augen auf eine süße Art und Weise unterstrich und zur Geltung brachte und einer seiner üblichen, schwarzen Hosen.

„Wow", sagte er unbedacht, als er die junge Frau in ihrem kurzen Kleid, das ihre vom Training wohl geformte Figur betonte, sah. „Ich meine..."

„Danke, Ranma", unterbrach sie ihn verlegen und blickte auf den Boden. „Wollen wir?"

Der junge Mann nickte. Ungemütlich schweigend schlenderten die beiden den Weg zum Nachbardorf, bevor sie schließlich bemerkten, dass man trotz einer Verabredung normal miteinander reden konnte und sie, wie an einem normalen Abend, miteinander plauderten und lachten, bis sie das Restaurant erreichten. Dort angekommen nahmen sie ihre Plätze ein und aßen zu Abend. Ganz plötzlich ertönte leise Musik und ein anderes Pärchen stand auf und ging auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie eng umschlungen langsam tanzten.

Sehnsüchtig blickte Akane auf das tanzende Pärchen und versuchte Ranma zu vermitteln, dass auch sie gerne tanzen würde, indem sie ihm wiederholt aufmunternd zublinzelte. Als sie aber bemerkte, dass er nicht verstand, bedeutete sie ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, sich kurz umzudrehen.

„Schau nur", sagte sie ihm schüchtern lächelnd, als er das Paar erblickte. „Das Tanzen muss wirklich schön sein..."

„Hmm", antwortete der junge Mann, der sich nach dem kurzen Blick wieder zu seiner Verlobten herumdrehte und nur Augen für sie hatte, weshalb er ihre Worte nicht verstand.

„Wie kann man nur so schwer von Begriff sein?", meinte sie errötend, nachdem sie eine weitere Minute auf seine Aufforderung gewartet hatte. „Fragst du mich jetzt oder nicht?"

„Oh, ach so!", sagte er verlegen und stand auf, während er ihr die Hand reichte. „Ich bin zwar nicht besonders gut, aber willst du mit mir tanzen?"

Schüchtern lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand und stand auf. Gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche. Langsam legte Ranma seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und Akane, die ihr Lächeln nie verloren hatte, umschloss seinen Nacken mit ihren Händen. Als sie so da standen, blickten sich die beiden Kampfsportler tief in ihre lächelnden Augen. Ohne Worte, doch übereinstimmend, neigten sie sich ineinander und für wenige, freudvolle Momente berührten sich ihre Lippen.

„Akane?"

Hastig lösten sich die beiden wieder und starrten erschreckt und verlegen zugleich auf die Personen an der Türe: „Dad, Nabiki, Kasumi, Herr Saotome?", fragte Akane erstaunt, ließ aber die Hand ihres Verlobten nicht los. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Was wir hier machen?", antwortete Nabiki mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Wir machen hier Urlaub und was du hier machst, das brauchen wir ja nicht zu fragen, oder?"

„Nabiki!", sagte Kasumi streng und blickte dann freundlich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Warum sagst du uns nicht einfach, was du hier machst?"

„Ich, danke, Kasumi", sagte die junge Frau errötend und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand auf Ranma. „Ich, na ja, ich denke, ich lebe hier mit meinem Verlobten, Ranma..."

„Was?", fragte ihr Vater erstaunt und blickte den jungen Kampfsportler genau an. „Was hast du mit meinem kleinen Baby gemacht?"

„N-nichts, Herr Tendo!"

„Warum seid ihr dann verlobt?", fragte er und blickte seine Tochter entschuldigend an. „Akane, du kannst ihn nicht heiraten!"

„Ich kann", antwortete der junge Mann entschlossen noch bevor Akane etwas sagen konnte. „Ich kann und ich werde, Herr Tendo, denn ich, ich l-l-l-liebe sie!"

....


	5. Nachtgedanken

Kapitel 5: Nachtgedanken

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze keinerlei Recht an Ranma ½; meines Wissens gehören diese der großen Rumiko Takahashi. Zudem versuche ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld zu verdienen, sondern schicke die Charaktere lediglich auf einer Reise meiner Fantasie.

Hoch oben am wolkenbehangenen Firmament funkelten zwei für menschliche Augen nur einen genüsslichen Wimpernschlag vom hell erstrahlenden Mond und sich selbst, für die Augen sehnsüchtiger Liebender doch eine Unendlichkeit und mehr voneinander entfernt liegenden, sich liebende Sterne einander an, leuchteten in ihrem wunderschönsten Glanz, um den anderen von ihrer unverwechselbaren Zuneigung zu künden, schienen sich zu liebkosen, ohne jemals ihren Blick auf etwas anderes, fernes schweifen zu lassen und beteuerten sich gegenseitig mit ihrem wogenden, diamantgleichen Gespiele die ewige Treue.

Der liebliche Mond, der an diesem herzzerreißenden Spiel Gefallen fand, schickte lächelnd seine silbrig-weißen, gesponnenen Strahlen des Sonnenlichts auf die Suche nach den Kindern der Sterne, auf dass sie ihn mit ebenjener Erhabenheit entzückten, die jene Sterne verbreiteten. Nahe eines Sees, dessen ruhige, azurblaue Oberfläche den Mond, die Sterne und den dunklen Himmel reflektierte, umwoben die gesponnenen Strahlen des Mondlichts schließlich eine junge Frau, entriss sie ihrer schwarzen, schweren, unseligen Alpträume und geleitete sie in sanftere Träume, aus denen sie alsbald erwachte.

Jäh, einen unterdrückten, unausgesprochenen Seufzer auf den Lippen tragend, schreckte Akane aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Nur wenige Stunden waren seit jenem schicksalhaften Zusammentreffen mit ihrer Familie vergangen. Verwirrt und erschöpft fragte sich die junge Frau, ob sie sich den ganzen Abend eingebildet hatte, als ein unbändiger Wirbelsturm von Emotionen durch ihr Herz hindurchwehte, sie wie ein kleines hölzernes Boot in einem schrecklichen Gewitter fortzuspülen, sie zu überwältigen drohte.

Verzweifelt kämpfte sie gegen die bitteren Tränen an, die in ihren Augen aufwallten, biss sich auf ihre Lippen und konnte doch den aussichtslosen Kampf nicht gewinnen. Quälend langsam schlichen sich die ungebetenen Erinnerungen an den frühen Abend in ihr Bewusstsein, zeigten ihr schonungslos detailliert all die verhassten Gefühle und Bilder auf, die sie zu vergessen versuchte, während ein stetiger Strom der in den durch das große Fenster hereinfallenden Mondstrahlen bläulich schimmernden Perlen ihrer zahlreichen Tränen ihre Wange hinabliefen, eine salzige Spur hinterlassend, und sie die Stimme ihres Vaters so deutlich flüstern hörte, dass sie meinte, er stünde neben ihr.

„_Du kannst ihn nicht heiraten, mein Schatz", _flüsterte die körperlose Stimme von überall und doch nirgends zugleich. „_weil du dazu erst deine Mutter fragen musst."_

Als sich ihr Brustkorb, wie von eisernen Ketten zugeschnürt, verengte und sich das wilde Pochen ihres Herzens in einen stechenden Schmerz verwandelte, vergrub Akane, von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt, ihr Gesicht in ihre Decke und schluchzte lautlos.

_„Ich glaube, es wird langsam Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst, auch wenn es schwer für dich und mich ist..."_

„B-bitte", flehte sie zu ihrer Decke und rang mit ihren neuerlichen Tränen, die sie aber rasch überwältigten. „Bitte! Bitte hör' auf!"

„_Akane, mein kleines Baby, ich liebe dich wirklich über alles, aber, wie soll ich es dir nur sagen? Du bist, ach Akane, du bist nicht meine Tochter!"_

Plötzlich, genau wie nur wenige Stunden zuvor, verstummte die junge Frau vollkommen und starrte mit gläsernem Blick an die Decke über ihr. Auch ihr Zittern verebbte langsam und ihre vielen Tränen versiegten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die unnatürliche Stille und Dunkelheit, die sie umgaben und spürte, wie sich eine unheimliche Leere in ihr ausbreiteten. Die eiserne Kälte, die von ihr Besitz ergriff, war für Akane unerträglich. Sie erschauderte ob des plötzlichen Fehlens des Schmerzes.

_„Bitte Akane, höre mir zu! Ich liebe dich genau wie Kasumi und Nabiki! Für mich bist du mein kleines Baby und wirst das auch immer bleiben. Du bist und bleibst meine Tochter, Akane! Das sollst du immer wissen! Bitte vergib mir, dass ich es vor dir verschwiegen habe, aber ich konnte nicht anders!"_

Und sie meinte, die Umarmung ihres Vaters deutlich zu spüren, obwohl sie diese nur vor ihrem inneren Auge sah. Doch trotzdem wollte sie jene erwidern und umarmte gedankenverloren ihre Decke. In diesem Moment schwand auch die Leere in ihrem Inneren wieder und verwandelte sich zurück in diesen stechenden Schmerz der Enttäuschung. Das Ziehen in ihrem Herzen und das schreckliche Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ließen neue Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen.

_„Es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz! Und ich bin unendlich froh, dass du deinem alten Vater verzeihst. Wer deine wirklichen Eltern sind? Es wird schwer sein, das zu glauben, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde... ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an jene Nacht erinnern kannst, in der du vom Balkon gefallen bist und meintest, du hättest Prinzessin Ori getroffen? Das war kein Traum und außer mir kann sich kein anderer daran erinnern, denn deine Mutter hat ihnen danach die Erinnerung genommen. Sie wollte dich nach der langen Zeit einfach einmal wieder sehen..."_

Mit tränennassen Augen blickte die junge Frau durch das Fenster zu den strahlenden Sternen hinauf und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem unsicheren Lächeln und dem Wort ‚warum'.

_„Du liegst richtig, Akane. Dein Vater ist Kengyuu, wer sonst? Deine Sturheit hast du von ihm, die Schusseligkeit, verzeiht, Prinzessin Ori, von deiner Mutter. Und du fragst warum, mein Schatz? Ganz einfach, weil sie dich beschützen wollte. Sie wollte, dass du ein schönes und eigenes Leben führen kannst! Nicht wie sie, die ihren Liebsten nur ein einziges Mal im Jahr sehen darf. Sie wollte, dass du frei bist, doch diese Freiheit war an etwas gebunden... dein Großvater verlangte etwas dafür... ich kann mich seltsamerweise nicht erinnern, was es war. Aber es hatte irgendetwas mit einer Hochzeit zu tun, also kann ich dich nicht einfach irgendeinen Vagabunden heiraten lassen, der dir schöne Augen gemacht hat! Deine Mutter und dein Großvater sind die einzigen, die dir eine Hochzeit erlauben dürfen!"_

Just in diesem Moment spürte sie den leichtesten Luftzug neben sich und schaute verwirrt auf die linke Seite ihres Bettes. Dort saß ihr Verlobter, der noch immer dasselbe hellblaue Hemd trug, aufrecht im Bett und schlief ruhig. Zwar versiegten ihre Tränen beim Anblick Ranmas nicht sofort, doch eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus und begann den eisigen Schmerz schnell zu vertreiben. Als sie sich dann seine schüchternen Worte in Erinnerung rief, errötete sie mit einem freudigen Lächeln, wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Erst nun bemerkte sie verlegen, dass sie im ganzen Durcheinander mit ihrem Vater vergessen hatte, ihm zu antworten und sich stattdessen, nachdem sie ihn schluchzend den Weg bis in sein Haus gezogen hatte, an seiner Schulter ausgeweint hatte, ohne ihm auch nur mit einem einzigen Worte zu erklären, was sich ereignet hatte.

Doch so plötzlich sich das warme Gefühl auch ausgebreitet hatte, so schnell wich es nun einer anderen, stärkeren Kälte, während die junge Frau sich fragte, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er erführe, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war. Unaufhörlich breitete sich die neuerliche eisige Kälte in ihren Glieder aus, da sich ein einziger Gedanke, den sie zu unterdrücken versuchte, immer wieder wie ein gläserner Speer erbarmungslos in ihr Bewusstsein stieß.

‚Jetzt ist er durch nichts und niemanden mehr an dich gebunden, Akane, durch nichts. Er ist frei und kann dich verlassen, ohne seiner Familienehre zu schaden! Und was sollte er nur an dir besonders finden, da er doch Shampoo und all die anderen haben kann? Und wann, meine Liebe, willst du es ihm sagen? Oder willst du es für dich behalten, bis ihr vermählt seid? Du wirst doch nicht so egoistisch sein?'

„Was für ein verrückter Abend!", flüsterte sie eindringlich, um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken, gleichzeitig inständig hoffend, dass der junge Mann erwachen würde, denn seine Worte waren der einzige, kleine Kerzenschein im Dunkel ihres Herzens.

„Stimmt", antwortete er mit verschlafener, tiefer, rauer Stimme. „Was für ein Abend! Was war denn los mit dir, Akane?"

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragte sie erschrocken, doch erfreut, richtete sich ein wenig auf und drehte ihren Kopf, sodass sie in seine Augen blicken und trotzdem weiter an ihm lehnen konnte.

„Seit ein paar Minuten, als du dich an mich gelehnt hast", antwortete er langsam, wurde sich dabei seiner Nähe zu Akane peinlich bewusst, errötete bis zu den Haarspitzen und fügte, während er sich ungemütlich berührt an der Wange kratzte, hinzu: „Könntest du, na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen, du weißt schon, ein wenig aufrutschen?"

„Klar!", sagte sie lächelnd und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn, wobei sie ihren Rücken an seine Brust legte, die Augen kurz schloss und seinen Arm zwang, sich um sie zu legen. „Warum zappelst du denn so?"

„Ich, na ja!"

„Sollte ich nicht aufrutschen?", fragte sie verwirrt und stieß ihm den Ellbogen leicht in den Magen. „Oder sollte ich wegrutschen?"

„Nein, nein! Bleib' ruhig! Nein, ich meine, genau so, meinte ich! Du weißt ja, was ich vorhin..." Er brach verlegen ab und zwang sich, seine Verlobte so ruhig er konnte im Arm zu halten, um sie zu beruhigen und ihr Trost für das, was sie so aufzuregen schien, zu spenden.

„Ich weiß, Ranma, danke!", sagte sie verlegen lächelnd. „Bitte, sag' es noch einmal!"

„Was?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", flüsterte sie und spielte mit ihren Fingern, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. „Bitte, Ranma?"

„Ich, ich l-liebe dich, Akane, ja, ich liebe dich!", stammelte er verlegen, aber mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Ich dich auch!", antwortete die junge Frau, drehte sich um und riss ihn mit einer ungestümen Umarmung um. Als sie ihren Kopf nach einigen Momenten leicht anhob, lag sie auf ihm und ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. „Deswegen bin ich dir auch bis hierhin gefolgt! Deswegen bin ich geblieben! Deswegen werde ich dich auch niemals verlassen!"

Sekundenlang starrten die beiden jungen Erwachsenen sich verlegen an, ohne ihre Positionen zu verändern. Ranma konnte ihren heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren, schloss die Augen, öffnete sie langsam wieder und leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Sollte das nicht, ich meine, ist das nicht normalerweise der Moment, in dem wir uns, du weißt schon?"

„Eigentlich schon", antwortete sie mit hochroten Wangen und einem leisen Seufzer, als sein warmer Atem ihr Gesicht liebkoste. „aber ich, na ja, habe eigentlich noch nie jemanden geküsst..."

„Ich auch nicht..."

Einem unsichtbaren Zeichen, einem lautlosen Befehl folgend, schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen; und obwohl der schwarzhaarige Mann noch einige Minuten verstreichen ließ, in denen er sich darauf vorbereitete, seine Schüchternheit zu besiegen, wartete Akane mit einem geduldigen Lächeln. Schließlich aber berührte er ihre Lippen sanft und den beiden Erwachsenen war ein einziger Gedanke gleich.

Ihr erster Kuss.

Obgleich der Kuss nur wenige Sekunden dauerte, schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Ein unbekanntes, feuriges Gefühl hob Akane in schwindelerregende, ihr vollkommen neue Höhen empor, ließ sie in freiem Fall schweben, sodass sie ein leichtes Kitzeln vernahm, nur um sie sogleich in noch höhere Regionen des Glücks zu erheben.

Ranma erging es nicht anders. Er spürte, wie ein Gefühl, flüssigem Feuer ähnlich, angefacht an den Stellen seines Körpers, die den Körper seiner Verlobten berührten, durch seine Adern floss. Er atmete schwer, als Akane ihren Kopf leicht anhob, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich glaube", schnurrte sie in sein Ohr; doch Ranma sollte nie erfahren, was sie glaubte, denn in diesem Moment schlug die Türe zu seinem Haus krachend auf.

„Komm mit!", rief Shampoo, die aufgeregt und nervös zugleich wirkte, keuchend und presste ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Brust, die Augen geschlossen haltend. „Komm mit!"

„Warum?", fragte die junge Frau in den Armen des angesprochenen Ältesten besorgt, woraufhin die Amazone das erste Mal aufblickte und ihr mit einem entschuldigenden Blick antwortete, nicht im entferntesten überrascht, die beiden Kampfsportler zusammen anzutreffen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie langsam und atmete tief durch, als ob sie sich für ihre nächsten Worte wappnen müsste. „Aber Urgroßmutter ist gerade angekommen!"

Akane konnte fühlen, dass sich der junge Mann unter ihr in blanker Wut versteifte und rutschte wiederwillig ein kleines bisschen von ihm herunter. Nur Sekunden später sprang er auf und ging einen Schritt auf die Amazone zu, doch Akane riss ihren Arm blitzschnell in die Höhe, um ihn festzuhalten.

„Bleib' bitte bei mir", flüsterte sie leise.

„Was?", fragte er verdutzt und starrte hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Verlobten und seiner blauhaarigen Freundin zu ihr. „Akane! Cologne ist endlich hier! Darauf habe ich doch die ganze Zeit gewartet, deshalb bin ich gegangen!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie, nahm seine Hand in die Ihre und drückte sie sanft. „Du kannst sie herausfordern, wenn du möchtest, doch bitte, bitte gehe nicht, nicht heute Nacht, bitte. Ich brauche dich..."

„Warum?", fragte er schwach und ging einen Schritt zurück zu Akane.

„Weil dich deine Verlobte darum bittet."

Als er ihre Worte vernahm, er hörte, wie sie sich offen zu ihm bekannte, zerfloss sein Herz in Zuneigung zu dieser jungen Frau. Er drehte sich wider seines guten Willens zu Shampoo um und sagte mit einem dankbaren Nicken: „Ich hoffe, du wirst sie für mich herausfordern, Shampoo."

Die Amazone nickte und schloss die Türe, nachdem sie den beiden anzüglich zugenickt hatte. Sofort legte sich Ranma neben Akane und nahm sie in den Arm. Vollkommen aufgewühlt durch die unsägliche Wut auf Cologne zitterte er leicht.

„Morgen dann", sagte er grimmig zu sich selbst.

„Morgen, ja", antwortete sie und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Bald darauf schliefen sie ein...

Doch Ranma vermutete nicht, dass hinter den Worten seiner Verlobten eine Vielzahl verschiedener Bedeutungen verborgen lag. So meinte sie nicht nur, dass er die alte Amazone am morgigen Tage herausfordern würde, sondern auch, dass morgen der richtige Tag gekommen war, um ihm zu eröffnen, wer sie wirklich war...

Morgen... vielleicht... oder, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, vielleicht auch übermorgen... oder den Tag danach... oder...?


	6. Abschied!

**Abschied!**

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Ranma ½ oder an den Charakteren des Mangas. All das ist geistiges Eigentum Rumiko Takahashis. Ich borge mir lediglich die altbewährten Namen und die Vorgeschichte, um meiner Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen.

Mit lautem Getöse brach der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne durch eine gläserne Mauer des prunkvollen Palastes, riss sie erbarmungslos nieder und tastete sich vorsichtig an den kleinen, spitzen Splittern vorbei, die sich in sein Licht zu bohren drohten, um es mit ihren Schatten zu vertilgen, hin zu den Gedanken, die so sorgfältig verborgen zu sein schienen. Doch in jenem gläsernen Palast gab es keine Mauern, um Eindringlinge abzuhalten, keine Wachen, um sich zu verteidigen, keine Schatten, um sich zu verstecken, um die Dunkelheit zu nutzen. Licht durchflutet öffneten sich die Tore und gaben all jenes preis, das für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte.

Der schlafende Mann drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als der suchende Sonnenstrahl, durch das Fenster eingedrungen, sein Gesicht tänzelnd tangierte und ihn zu reizen versuchte. An den geliebten Phantasien seiner Träume festhaltend, sie ergreifend, umschlingend, versuchte er vergebens den seidenen Faden, der die Welt des Wachens von der des Schlafes trennte, jenen Faden, der bereits bei der ersten kleinsten Bewegung seines Kopfes zerrissen worden war, festzuhalten, doch gab den verlorenen Kampf schließlich auf und öffnete seine trägen Augen.

Langsam, leise setzte er sich auf und betrachtete stillschweigend den lautlosen, aussichtslosen Kampf, den die Schatten gegen die aufkommende Sonne führten. Zurückgedrängt durch die feindlichen Strahlen, sammelte sich die Dunkelheit in der Ecke und blickte verzweifelt dem unausweichlichen Schicksal ins Auge, als, durch eine günstige Fügung bedingt, die schlanke Hand einer jungen Frau den Vorhang vor das Fenster zog, der, einem Schutzschild gleich, den Siegeszug der Sonne aufhielt.

Überrascht blickte Ranma in das nachdenkliche, auf den Boden, auf die Dunkelheit starrende Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Verlobten. Reizvoll strich sie eine Strähne ihres langen blauen Haares hinter ihr Ohr und nickte schweigend zur Haustüre. Der Kampfsportler nickte ernst und wartete, bis die Älteste aus dem Haus geschritten war, bevor er schließlich aufzustehen versuchte. Schlaftrunken bemerkte er erst nun die Frau seiner Träume und seines Lebens neben sich. Sanft lächelnd dachte er an den vergangenen Abend, an ihr bezauberndes Lächeln, ihre Tränen, ihre Worte, ihre zarten, roten Lippen, an jeden einzelnen Aspekt ihres Daseins, denn seine Gedanken formten nur ein Wort und nur ein Bild: Akane. Um sich zu versichern, dass sie kein Traum war, doch vielleicht, um sie aufzuwecken, um ihm im Kampfe beizustehen, streichelte er mit seinen Fingern über ihre blasse Wange und betrachtete fasziniert ihr friedliches Lächeln.

Widerstrebend, widerwillig riss er sich von seinen Gedanken los und schlich, in Bewegungen und Lautlosigkeit einer Katze gleich, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen, denn er wusste, er würde nicht zum Kampfe erscheinen, wenn sie aufwachte, zur Türe, öffnete und schloss, nachdem er hinausgetreten war, diese so leise er konnte. Die plötzliche Anspannung, Nervosität, ja sogar Angst, wich einem viel stärkerem Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er seine Gegnerin erblickte. Der Hass, der in ihm aufstieg, verdrängte kurzweilig sogar seine Verlobte aus seinen Gedanken und, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, deutete er auf den See.

Sorgenvoll betrachtete die Altmeisterin das Feuer in den Augen, im ganzen Wesen des jungen Kampfsportlers, als sein muskulöser Arm zum See zeigte. Während ihrer langen Reise durch abgelegene Berggebiete war sie an den Rand der Welt gestoßen, hatte mächtige Kämpfer, Einsiedler, die, besessen von ihrer Macht und dem Wunsch, sie zu mehren, die Welt vergessen hatten, getroffen, ihre Kraft durch zahllose Siege bewiesen und vermehrt und doch wusste sie beim Anblick ihres Gegners, den sie zwar in ihrem Heimatdorf, dessen Anziehung, dessen Reiz, der im Wiedersehen mit ihren Schützlingen und Freunden lag, sie letztlich erlegen war, erwartet hatte, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnte.

Die größte Tugend, die eine Amazone besaß und derer sich Cologne wie keine andere ihrer Schwestern rühmte, war die Furchtlosigkeit. Doch als sie ihren Schüler entlang schreiten sah, zitterte die alte Meisterin vor Angst. Mit jedem seine Schritte erbebte seine Aura, die, obwohl er sie zu zügeln versuchte, mit einer unbegrenzten Macht züngelte und nach ihr ausschlug. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie verstehen, wie der junge Mann einen Berg zum Einsturz hatte bringen können, um seine Verlobte zu retten und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass er nie mit voller Stärke gekämpft hatte. Und in seinem Blick konnte sie erkennen, dass sie nun das Ziel seiner ungeheuerlichen Kraft war. Langsam ging sie auf die andere Seite des kleinen Sees.

„Der See ist unser Ring", schallte seine tiefe Stimme über den See, verstärkt durch das Fehlen von Menschen in jener frühen Morgenstunde. „Shampoo ist unsere Kampfrichterin. Bist du soweit?"

„Ranma", sagte die kleine Frau, stützte sich auf ihren mit Symbolen reich verzierten Wanderstock und blickte ihn müde an. „Ich bin müde. Lass uns das hier schnell beenden, denn ich weiß, ich kann nicht gewinnen, doch zuvor lass mich dir das Geheimnis verraten, mit dem diese Aufgabe verbunden ist."

„Ich will es nicht hören, Cologne!", rief er mit dröhnender Stimme. „Ich habe genug von euren Spielen, von euren Launen, die mein Leben bestimmen! Ich habe genug! Ich will nichts mehr hören!"

„Du wirst es hören müssen", entgegnete sie ruhig, obwohl sie seine flammende Aura misstrauisch beäugte. „Bitte, höre mich an!"

Verwirrt, verletzt, ängstlich, doch würdevoll und erhaben waren die Träume, die, wie es gesagt wird, die Seele des Träumenden widerspiegeln und ihm Bruchstücke seiner Erlebnisse, Bruchstücke seines tiefsten Selbst zeigen. Obwohl die junge Frau nicht wusste, was sie glauben sollte, wie sie handeln sollte, wie sie sich fühlte, schlief sie doch das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ruhig und gelassen, denn sie wusste den Leuchtturm, der ihr den Weg weisen würde, sie führen und halten würde, in der Finsternis neben sich.

Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, umschlang ihr Herz, liebkoste ihren geschundenen Geist und verpflegte ihre verletzte Seele und, obgleich sie wusste, dass sie nur träumte, spürte sie seine rauen Lippen auf den Ihren, spürte seine Finger auf ihrer Wange, spürte seinen Körper an Ihrem und fühlte die schwindelerregenden Höhen ihres Daseins. Doch plötzlich fehlte seine Wärme an ihrer Seite und unruhig erwachte sie aus ihren lieblichen Träumen und schlug ihre Augen lächelnd auf – doch fand sie das Gegenstück ihres Herzens nicht. Verwirrt stand Akane auf und trat zur Türe hinaus.

„Was?" Der Wind trug den lauten, erschreckten Ausruf des Ältesten bis zu den Ohren seiner Verlobten. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen folgte sie seiner Stimme.

„Jetzt weißt du es, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht", sprach Cologne mit erhobenem Haupte und watete langsam in das kalte Wasser, ihre Kräfte sammelnd und den Stock in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über das Wasser gleiten lassend. „Nun, mein Kind, wirst du den Kampf einleiten?"

„Natürlich, Urgroßmutter", antwortete Shampoo mit bebender Stimme. „Ranma, würdest du in den Ring treten? Die Kampfdauer ist unbegrenzt und der Kampf endet, wenn einer der beiden Kämpfer den Ring verlässt, aufgibt oder ohnmächtig wird. Viel Glück!"

Langsam schritt der Kampfsportler auf den See zu und setzte seinen Fuß auf das kalte Wasser. Doch anstatt sich in eine junge, rothaarige Frau zu verwandeln blieb der schwarzhaarige Mann ein Mann. Gestützt durch seine Aura, welche die Unreinheit des Sees dazu nutzte, die Oberflächenspannung des Wassers gezielt und punktuell zu stärken, bis sein Fuß das Wasser zwar berührte, aber nicht darin versank, schritt der Älteste auf dem Wasser auf seine Gegnerin und Meisterin, die ihn bewundernd beobachtete, zu.

„Nicht schlecht, Ranma", gab Cologne widerwillig zu und blickte hinter ihn in weite Ferne. „Ich sehe, du hast Fortschritte gemacht und mich zu der Annahme verleitet, dass ich im Wasser deine schnellere, wenn auch schwächere Hälfte bekämpfen muss. Du hast einen Vorteil, keine Frage, aber ich habe etwas, das noch viel wertvoller ist."

Mit diesen für den Mann rätselhaften Worten ließ die Altmeisterin eine Fontäne aus Wasser unter sich aufsteigen, indem sie ihren Stock mit unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit kreisend erst über dem Wasser, dann in ihm bewegte, und stand auf ihr. Mithilfe ihrer mächtigen Aura und ihres Stockes schleuderte sie die Fontäne und dadurch sich selbst auf ihren Schüler, der seine Augen in Konzentration versunken verschlossen hatte.

„Erfahrung und Weitsicht", rief sie ihm zu, als das Wasser auf ihn stürzte, ihn unter sich begrub und sie über ihn hinweg zum anderen Ufer sprang. „Hallo, meine Liebe. Ich denke, du wirst mir sehr behilflich sein!"

Doch bevor die alte Frau weitersprechen konnte, fühlte sie eine Welle reiner Energie auf sich zu kommen. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um, ergriff dabei die Hand einer jungen Frau, zerrte sie in das Wasser und erhob ihren Stock. Doch mit der puren Gewalt der Elemente zerbrach die Kugel aus Wasser den Stock der Altmeisterin und schlug wie eine aus nächster Nähe abgefeuerte Kanonenkugel in ihr Gesicht ein, zertrümmerte ihr Nasenbein und katapultierte sie rücklings in den See. Doch hatte Cologne die Hand der Frau trotz des unerträglichen Schmerzes in ihrem Gesicht nicht losgelassen und so wurde sie zusammen mit ihr in das Wasser gerissen.

„Gleich noch einmal", keuchte Cologne, als sie sich mühevoll aus dem Wasser erhob, Blut in den See spuckte und die junge Frau an ihrem schlanken Handgelenk herumriss. Trotz der unsäglichen Schmerzen, die sie zu betäuben drohten, ihr die Sicht, das Handlungsvermögen und Urteilsvermögen nahmen, grinste sie hämisch, als sie den jungen Kampfsportler sah. Doch das Grinsen wich alsbald einer entsetzten Grimasse, als sie erkannte, dass vor ihr noch immer ein schwarzhaariger Mann stand.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte sie laut und umklammerte die junge Frau, die sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte, noch fester, sodass sich die Fingernägel in ihre Haut bohrten und kleine, rote Blutströpfchen an ihrem Handgelenk hinab liefen. „Warum bist du immer noch ein Mann? Ich habe dich mit Wasser übergossen!"

„Lass sie los", sagte der Jungspund ruhig, langsam, betonte jede Silbe mit einem unwillkürlichen Aufflammen seiner mächtigen Aura, schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch und zitterte dennoch am ganzen Leib, als ferne Bilder eines Zwischenfalls, den er nie wieder sehen und erleben wollte, aus jenem gläsernen Palast entflohen und seine Konzentration zum Wanken brachten.

„Ich soll sie loslassen, sagst du?", fragte die Altmeisterin langsam, setzte sich auf die Schultern der jungen Frau und zwang sie, weiter in die Mitte des Sees zu waten, bis sie, schwer atmend und die Augen, denen stille Tränen entwichen, schließend, bis zum Halse von Wasser umgeben war. „Gerne, aber wenn du nicht schnell genug bist, ertrinkt sie vielleicht. Und selbst wenn du schnell genug bist, habe ich einen ungeschützten Schlag auf dich. Mehr als genug, um dich außer Gefecht zu setzen, wie du weißt."

Außer sich vor Zorn öffnete Ranma seinen Mund, doch seine Verlobte kam ihm zuvor.

„I-ich, e-es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie, während die Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab liefen und sich mit dem kalten Wassers des Sees vermischten. Sekunden lang starrte er sie ausdruckslos an, während sie still weinte. Seine Augenlider schlossen sich und öffneten sich wieder, seine Atmung wurde ruhiger, seine steifen Muskeln entspannten sich, seine Aura verschwand.

„Akane", flüsterte er, schloss seine Augen und grinste hämisch. „Denkst du, mich interessiert es, dass es dir Leid tut? Du stehst mir im Weg! Du standest mir immer im Weg! Ohne dich wäre ich besser dran! Hätten Shampoo und Ukyo mich nicht vergessen, dann wäre ich jetzt schon mit einer von beiden verheiratet, aber so muss ich mich mit dir abgeben!"

Ihre Tränen trockneten innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Ihr Blick verschwamm dennoch. Leer starrte sie in sein grinsendes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Ihr Herz versetzte ihr Stich um Stich. Jeder Schlag pumpte flüssiges Feuer in ihre Venen. Jeder Schlag. Jeder Schlag. Jeder einzelne Schlag.

Und sie wünschte sich mit jedem Schlag, dass es aufhören möge, dass der nächste Schlag der letzte sein möge. Doch noch immer schien das helle Licht der Hoffnung, das seine Worte nicht zu löschen vermochte, in ihr und trieb ihre Tränen von neuem an.

„Das meinst du nicht!", rief sie, während ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. „Du! Das, was du gestern gesagt hast! Das!"

„Das war gelogen!", entgegnete er scharf und blickte sie das erste Mal direkt an. „Ich liebe dich nicht!"

Jahre lang war ihr kleines, zerbrechliches Herz in einem eisernen Käfig ohne Fenster gefangen gewesen, für dessen Schloss es nur einen Schlüssel gab, der jedoch zusammen mit ihrem Herzen in dem Käfig verschlossen war. Verzweifelt schlug es dort, versuchte auszubrechen, frei schlagen zu können, lieben zu können, doch jeder Versuch auszubrechen scheiterte und mit jedem Versuch wurde es müder, bis es schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Und da kam sein Retter, brach das Schloss auf, liebkoste es mit schmeichlerischen Worten, gewann seine Zuneigung, bis es ihm vertraute und für ihn und nur noch für ihn schlug, ihm gehörte und nicht mehr ohne ihn leben wollte. Und nun betrog er es.

Akanes Körper erschlaffte, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Sie starrte auf das Wasser und lächelte, als die Tränen kleine Wellen inmitten der großen Welle, die sie selbst verursachte, erzeugten. Ihr Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen: das schmerzende Schlagen ihres Herzen hatte aufgehört! Doch zu welchem Preis? Leere, nichts als Leere fühlte sie in ihrer Brust. Und obwohl sie die Aura ihres Verlobten auf sich zurasen spürte, bewegte sie sich nicht.

Zu spät bemerkte Cologne, was geschah, zu spät sah sie die mächtigste Aura ihres Gegners, zu spät merkte sie, dass die Frau, auf deren Schultern sie saß, nichts fühlte, zu spät wich sie aus. Das gleißend weiße Licht trat durch die junge Frau hindurch und traf Cologne mit voller Härte, sodass sie ein zweites Mal, wie von einem unsichtbaren Hacken gezogen, nach hinten gerissen wurde. Doch dieses Mal spürte sie keinen Schmerz, sie spürte überhaupt keinen Schmerz mehr. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln und einem lautlosen _Dankeschön_ verabschiedete sie sich.

Akane fiel. Sie fiel, wusste nicht, wo oben, wo unten war, wusste nicht, wo sie war, wusste nur, dass sie nichts fühlte. Und plötzlich rissen sie zwei starke Arme aus dem freien Fall, hoben sie hoch, führten sie hinfort, hinfort an das Ufer, aus dem See.

„Akane?" Die besorgte weibliche Stimme rief ihren Namen und die junge Frau öffnete wie auf Befehl ihre Augen.

„Verschwinde!", antwortete sie der rothaarigen Frau tonlos und setzte sich zitternd auf.

„Hör' mir bitte zu", flehte Ranma, nachdem er sich mit heißem Wasser, das ihm Shampoo gereicht hatte, übergossen hatte und blickte in ihre braunen Augen, die ihn mit einer eisigen Leere anstarrten.

„Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Akane, verdammt noch mal!", rief er wütend, kniete sich vor sie und ergriff ihre Schultern unsanft. „Natürlich liebe ich dich! Ich musste das sagen, dass dir nichts passiert! Du durftest nichts fühlen, damit meine Aura dich nicht berühren konnte! Ich musste es, damit du sicher warst, Akane! Ich musste, hörst du mich? Ich musste und es tut mir Leid! Ich liebe dich!"

„Du lügst", sagte sie, obwohl sie fühlte, dass er die Wahrheit sprach und die Wärme in ihr Herz, in ihren Körper zurückkehrte, sie erhob, sie nie zuvor erfahrene Glücksgefühle wahrnehmen ließ. Und dennoch war sie verletzt und über allem wütend: „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!", sagte er stur und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, hörst du? Verdammt, was muss ich tun, dass du mir glaubst?"

Sanft blickte sie in das Feuer, in die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und verlor sich in jenem wunderschönen Blau und schlug ihm so hart sie konnte in seine empfindlichste Stelle. Der junge Kampfsportler, vollkommen überrascht von der plötzlichen Attacke, stöhnte laut auf und lehnte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach vorne, in die Arme seiner Verlobten.

„Ich weiß, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast", flüsterte sie, während Shampoo laut auflachte und sich hastig wegdrehte. „Und ich schwöre dir, wenn du so etwas noch einmal machst, egal ob ich in Gefahr bin oder nicht, dann wirst du, obwohl oder eher genau weil ich dich liebe, noch weitaus größere Schmerzen erleiden, glaube mir das, Ranma Saotome! Und heute kannst du die Couch wieder dein Bett nennen!"

_Nach 2 Monaten schöpferischer Zwangspause – pah, schöpferisch? Dass ich nicht lache! – bin ich nun endlich mit einem neuen Kapitel fertig! Viel Spaß! Und wie immer wäre ich über Kritik hoch erfreut!_

**Heads up! Here's another one – and another one!**

**Hea**f f


	7. Neue Wege

**Neue Wege**

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze weder Ranma ½ noch die Charaktere, sondern borge mir lediglich die geniale Erfindung der nicht minder genialen Rumiko Takahashi!

Lautlos gleitend, ihrer natürlichen Erhabenheit gleich, krochen die Schatten des Erebos unaufhaltsam aus den Rissen und Spalten der Erde, hüllten den ehernen Sonnenwagen in ihren schattigen Umhang, bis die wärmende Sonne in der unseligen Umarmung verschwand, bedeckten das winterliche, unfruchtbare Land jener freudlosen Gattin des Hades mit Nacht und ergötzten sich unbeteiligt, vom Treiben der Sterblichen abgewandt, an den einzigen Brüdern, die zu jener Zeit wachten.

Zu ebenjener Zeit, da Tod und Schlaf einander in weiter Ferne begegnen, um brüderlich ungenehme Pflichten zu erfüllen, zu ebenjener Zeit, da Menschen das Wachen meiden, geleitete der altehrwürdige Fährmann auch die lichtscheue Göttin der Zauberkunst aus ihren heimischen Gefilden, damit sie ein letztes Mal ihrer alten Gefährtin helfen und nach kurzem Weilen in der Fremde erneut in ihr Schattenreich treten möge.

Obgleich die düsteren Schatten die Erde befielen, so gab es doch einen Ort, dessen Licht die schwarze Tochter des Chaos weder verdecken noch verdunkeln konnte: das strahlende Funkeln der Sterne und ihr liebliches Spiel hoch oben am Firmament waren den Sterblichen in jeder Nacht der einzige Trost. Und an jener Nacht sollte auch die Tochter der Sterne, durch ein Fenster von ihren Eltern getrennt, auf das diamantene Leuchten blicken und ihr Leben neu zu gestalten suchen.

Nachdenklich saß Akane in ihrem weiten, weichen Bett und starrte mit leerem Blick in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, während die weißen Strahlen des Mondes auf ihr Fenster trafen, es geschmeidig wie Seide durchdrangen und die Couch in ein helles, liebliches Licht tauchten. Langsam schweifte ihr Blick durch das dunkle Haus, streifte die Badtüre, den Tisch, die Stühle, den Schrank, das Holz und ruhte schließlich auf ihrem Verlobten, dessen schlafende Form vom weißen Mondlicht umringt war.

Abwesend zog die junge Frau ihre Knie zu ihrer Brust, umschlang sie wehmütig mit ihren Armen und legte ihren Kopf tief seufzend auf ihre angewinkelten Knie. Liebevoll und traurig, sanftmütig und leidenschaftlich zugleich blickte sie jenen Mann, der ihr Herz vor so langer Zeit mit einem Handstreich erobert und gewonnen hatte, an und erinnerte sich mit einem schmerzenden Stich in ihrem Herzen an die Ereignisse des Tages: der gnadenlose Kampf gegen Cologne, Ranmas Sieg und der Tod der alten Frau – und die unbeschreibliche Leere, die sie gefühlt hatte, als er ihr jene Worte entgegengeschleudert hatte.

„Was mache ich hier bloß?", fragte sich die junge Kampfsportlerin leise, als stille Tränen in ihre Augen traten, wie gläserne Perlen von ihren Wimpern tröpfelten und, eine salzige Spur ihrer tobenden Gefühle hinterlassend, an ihren Wangen hinab schlängelten, bis sie schließlich auf die warme, wollene Bettdecke tropften. „Warum kann denn nicht alles so wie früher sein? Warum können wir denn nicht einfach zu Hause sein und uns streiten? Warum kann ich nicht einfach normal sein?"

Mit jeder Träne, die auf ihr Bett fiel, mit jedem unterdrückten Schluchzer, der ihre Lippen nie verlassen sollte, mit jedem Schlag ihres Herzens, der lautlos in ihren Ohren hallte, hoffte sie, dass Ranma aufwachen würde, hoffte sie, dass er sie trösten würde, hoffte sie, dass sie in seine grenzenlose Liebe eintauchen, darin ertrinken könnte und all die Probleme, ihre Herkunft und ihr Schicksal vergessen und ungeschehen machen könnte – doch der kampferprobte Jüngling wachte nicht auf.

„Mutter", schluchzte Akane herzergreifend, doch lautlos und schloss ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen, als ihre Tränen sie zu überwältigen drohten. „Mutter! Bitte komm, komm und sprich mit mir! Nimm diesen Fluch von mir, Mutter! Ich will nicht unsterblich sein! Ich will nicht, wenn das heißt, dass ich ihn verlassen muss! Mutter, warum kann ich nicht einfach normal sein?"

„Weil du ein Stern bist, mein Liebling", antwortete eine sanfte Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Akane fühlte, wie der unbändige Schmerz langsam wich und Ruhe in ihr wildes Herz trat. Erstaunt blickte sie um sich und sah ein gleißendes Licht vor ihrem Fenster. Leise, um ihren Verlobten nicht zu wecken, huschte sie zur Türe, schloss sie, nachdem sie hindurchgetreten war, wieder und drehte sich unruhig um.

Dort, inmitten des hellsten Strahlens, stand die Prinzessin des Himmelreiches. Gekleidet in ein schlichtes, doch prachtvolles grünes Gewand, das, über der Brust geschnürt, ihre überirdische Schönheit betonte und dessen weiten Trompetenärmel zusammen mit ihrem kunstvoll von den besten Schmieden aus Gold geformten und mit schillernden blauen Kristallen, deren Herkunft niemand kannte, verzierten Diadem ihre adelige Herkunft verrieten, lächelten ihre strahlend braunen Augen ihrer Tochter liebevoll zu, während ihr ebenso grünes Haar trotz der Windstille wie von einer leichten Brise verweht durch die Luft tänzelte.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau starrte ihre Mutter bewundernd an. Schließlich, als sich ihre Augen an der Schönheit ihrer Mutter satt gesehen hatten und sie verstand, wer diese Person, die vor ihr stand, war, dass diese junge Frau nicht nur die Prinzessin des Himmelsreichs sondern ebengleich ihre Mutter war, gaben ihre Kräfte nach und sie landete schmerzhaft auf ihren Knien. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ihre Mutter zu ihr geeilt, hatte sich neben sie gekniet, strich ihrer Tochter sanft die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und berührte dabei die Stirn der Kampfsportlerin mit ihrem aus wunderbaren Stoffen genähten Kleid.

„Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und nahm den Kopf ihrer Tochter liebevoll in ihre Handflächen.

„Nein", flüsterte Akane traurig und ergriff das Gewand des Sterns verzweifelt. „Bist du wirklich? Ich meine, bist du meine Mutter? Du?"

„Natürlich, mein Schatz", antwortete die Prinzessin strahlend lächelnd und drückte Akanes Kopf an ihre Brust. „Hör' nur, wie das Herz deiner Mutter schlägt, jetzt, da sie sich dir offenbart hat, jetzt, da sie dich endlich wieder bei sich hat!"

„Mutter!" Einträchtig knieten die beiden jungen Frauen nebeneinander, ungestört und unbemerkt von den Sterblichen um sie herum und vergossen freudige Tränen des Wiedersehens. Akane klammerte sich fest an das Gewand ihrer Mutter und weinte in das göttliche Tuch, während Vega ihre Tränen auf den Kopf ihrer Tochter fallen ließ. So saßen sie lange Zeit.

„Mama", sagte Akane, als sie ihre Gefühle beruhigt hatte. „Ich freue mich so sehr, dich zu sehen! Aber, aber warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Warum wusste ich nicht, wer ich bin, wer meine Mutter ist? Und wie kannst du hier sein, da du doch dort oben am Himmel leuchtest?"

„Ach, Akane", seufzte ihre Mutter schwer und drehte sich von der Kampfsportlerin ab, sodass sie nun zu den Sternen, ihren Freunden, blickte. „Das hier ist nur ein Schatten von mir. In Wirklichkeit bin ich noch dort oben. Und, ach, du solltest es nie erfahren! Nicht, weil ich mich deiner schäme, sondern weil ich dich so sehr liebe. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät!"

„Warum das denn?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Du kennst deinen Großvater nicht, Schatz", sagte der Stern und verlor an seinem strahlenden Glanz. „Er ist ein liebevoller Vater und ein gerechter Gott, doch auch so streng zu Liebenden. Ich darf meinen Mann nur ein einziges Mal im Jahr sehen und als er erfahren hat, dass ich schwanger war, wollte er dich einer alten Prophezeiung folgend einem Tier zum Weib geben! Ich konnte das nicht zulassen und habe dich vor ihm versteckt. Ich wollte, dass du ein Leben voll Liebe unter den Sterblichen findest! Aber Vater hat dich gefunden und ich konnte ihn unter Flehen und Bitten zu einem Handel bewegen: hättest du deine Herkunft niemals herausgefunden, so wärst du sterblich geblieben! Lieber hätte ich dich zufrieden und glücklich an der Seite eines Sterblichen gesehen und dich niemals kennen gelernt! Ach, grausames Schicksal!"

„Nein!", rief die junge Frau entsetzt und klammerte sich unter flehentlichen, tränenreichen Bitten an das Gewand ihrer Mutter. „Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass ich ein Tier heirate! Ich habe dich gerufen, ich habe dich angefleht zu kommen, aber nicht, um dich zu sehen, sondern um dich zu bitten, die Unsterblichkeit von mir zu nehmen! Ich will sie nicht! Ich will hier sein, hier! Eine normale Frau! Gib sie jemanden, irgendjemanden, nur nimm den Fluch von mir!"

„Akane", bat die Himmelsprinzessin, ihre wunderschönen Züge qualvoll verzogen. „Bitte quäle deine arme Mutter nicht, ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Er ist bereits auf dem Weg hierhin."

„Aber, aber!", rief Akane wütend und stieß ihre Mutter entsetzt von sich, während sie verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchte. „Ich bin schon verheiratet! So gut wie zumindest! Du kannst mich ihm doch nicht wegnehmen!"

„Ich weiß und es tut mir so unendlich Leid", flüsterte die bezaubernde Frau und versuchte ihre mitfühlenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich habe dich von dort oben beobachtet und über dich gewacht."

„Ich, du kannst mich nicht wegbringen!", schrie die schwarzhaarige junge Frau dringlich, warf ihre Arme hoffnungslos in die Luft und deutete plötzlich auf die Türe. „Du kannst mich nicht verheiraten! Ich bin schwanger!"

„Mein Kind", hauchte der Stern und schüttelte traurig mitfühlend den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht schwanger bist und dein Großvater weiß es auch. Du darfst dich jetzt von ihm verabschieden, mehr jedoch nicht. Ich werde Vater noch eine Minute hinhalten, mein Schatz. Das ist alles, was ich für dich tun kann. Sei mir nicht böse!"

Binnen eines Wimpernschlags, bevor die junge Frau ihre Mutter weiter anflehen konnte, war die Prinzessin und mit ihr das helle, scheinende, weiße Licht verschwunden, als ob es jene Zusammenkunft nie gegeben hätte. Akane blickte entsetzt in den Himmel, berief alle ihr bekannten und unbekannten Götter, flehte, doch konnte nur das diamantgleiche Strahlen der unbeteiligten Sterne erblicken. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nur wenig Zeit hatte, wandte sie ihre braunen Augen nur langsam von ihren Brüdern und Schwestern ab, schleppend zu ihrem Haus taumelnd.

Akane spürte eine eisige Kälte in sich. Erschaudernd fühlte sie, wie das Gefühl ihr Herz durchdrang, in all ihre Glieder fuhr und dort wiederholt, als ob die schärfsten Messer sie von innen heraus traktieren würden, auf sie einstach, bis ihre Beine ihr Gewicht nicht mehr halten konnten und sie vor der Türe in sich zusammensackte. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Türe lehnend saß sie inmitten der nächtlichen Kälte auf dem dreckigen Boden. Doch sie spürte nur ihre eigene Kälte. Heiße, stumme Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen hinab.

Ruhig stand Ranma an der steinigen Küste und blickte in das Meer, erblickte die rauschenden Wellen, sah das Schäumen, nachdem sie sich an den Klippen gebrochen hatten, genoss die kleinsten Tropfen des Wassers, die, von der Brandung kommend, vom Wind in sein Gesicht geweht wurden, roch die salzige Meeresluft und spürte jede Unebenheit des großen Steins, auf dem er seine Ruhe gefunden hatte und erwartete die schwarzen Gewitterwolken, die sich, begleitet mit einem rollenden Donner, auf ihn zu bewegten. Lächelnd spürte er den starken Wind, als ihm plötzlich Colognes Worte in den Ohren widerhallten.

Schweißgebadet erwachte der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler aus seinen Träumen und setzte sich schwer atmend auf. Die Worte klangen in seinen Ohren, während er sich in der Dunkelheit umsah und die Umrisse seiner Verlobten in ihrem Bett zu sehen glaubte. Seinen Kopf in beiden Händen haltend stützte er seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und dachte über die Folgen der Worte nach.

„Morgen", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Morgen wird alles anders sein. Wie kann ich dann noch friedlich mit Akane zusammenleben? Wie? Wenn Shampoo sich wieder an mich erinnert und danach ich… und… und… ich kann es nicht! Ich kann nicht! Verdammt noch mal, Cologne und Happossai! Wie soll ich denn mit Akane weiterziehen, wenn ich weiß, wenn ich weiß, dass sie, dass sie irgendwann s-sterben wird und ich nicht! Ihr gebt euren Fluch an mich weiter! Warum? Und wie soll ich es ihr sagen? Ich kann es nicht, ich kann einfach nicht! Verdammt! Was zur Hölle bleibt mir denn anderes übrig, als sie schon wieder zurückzulassen? Was?"

Hastig stand der junge Kampfsportler auf, nahm seinen großen Reiserucksack und versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Wütend blinzelte er sie hinfort und wischte, als dies nichts zu nützen drohte, sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Seiner schlafenden Verlobten einen letzten Blick schenkend, schlich er zur Türe…

„Was mache ich nur?", flüsterte er lautlos, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Türe und, als er spürte, dass ihm diese einfache Berührung neue Kraft zu geben schien, strich sanft mit seiner linken Hand über das raue Holz. „Nein, ich tue das Richtige. Sie hat etwas anderes verdient. Mach's gut, Akane! Du warst die Einzige, die mich so akzeptiert hat, wie ich bin. Ich liebe dich! Ich wollte dir so viel sagen, doch vielleicht, vielleicht bekommen wir ja irgendwann, irgendwo eine zweite Chance. Ich werde alles versuchen, um diesen Fluch wieder los zu werden, das verspreche ich dir!"

„Ranma", flüsterte Akane, als sie eine Welle neuer Kraft durch ihren Körper ebben spürte, nachdem sie sich an das Holz gelegt hatte. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich kann mich nicht einmal von dir verabschieden, weil ich keine Zeit mehr habe. Verdammt, ich wollte dir so viel sagen! Ich liebe dich! Ich will nicht unsterblich sein! Ich will doch nur bei dir sein! Aber ich werde es versuchen, ich werde alles versuchen, um zu dir zurückzukommen!"

Hastig stand Akane auf, als sie ein grelles Licht sah – sie wollte ihrem Großvater zumindest aufrecht entgegentreten. Zur selben Zeit wandte sich Ranma von der Türe ab und verließ das Haus lautlos durch das mondscheinbestrahlte Fenster. Ein letztes Mal drehten sich die zwei Liebenden um.

„Lebwohl, Ranma!"

„Lebwohl, Akane!"


	8. Lügen, Wahrheiten und alte Gefährten

**Von Wahrheiten, Lügen und alten Gefährten**

**Disclaimer**: Nein, ich besitze Ranma ½ nicht! Ich borge mir lediglich die Charaktere von Rumiko Takahashi, um sie ein weiteres, letztes Abenteuer zu schicken.

_Zusammenfassung des ersten Teils der Geschichte:_

_Nachdem es Ranma endlich gelungen ist, seinen Altmeister, Happossai, im Kampf zu besiegen und er seiner Verlobten ein wenig näher gekommen zu sein scheint, belegen ihn der alte Lüstling und Cologne mit einem letzten Fluch: alle Menschen, die er jemals kennengelernt hat, würden sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern, bis er die beiden finden und besiegen kann!_

_Aus Zufall entgeht Akane diesem Fluch, und obwohl sie ihm ihre Hilfe versprochen hat, trennen sich die beiden im Streit. Der Kampfsportler trifft auf der Suche nach Cologne deren Urenkelin, die hübsche Amazone Shampoo, und reist mit ihr in ihr Heimatdorf. Währenddessen versteht Akane ihre Gefühle und versucht, ihren Verlobten zu finden._

_Nach vielen Monaten der Trennung treffen sich die beiden schließlich wieder und gestehen sich nach vielen Tagen endlich ihre Liebe ein. Und gerade, als sich das Glück auf die Seite der beiden zu schlagen scheint, schlägt das Schicksal erneut zu und offenbart der jungen Frau ihre Herkunft: als gefallener Stern zur Unsterblichkeit verdammt, verlässt sie Ranma aus Angst, ihn irgendwann verlieren zu müssen; leider weiß sie nicht, dass er zur selben Zeit erfährt, dass er am Ende der Reise unsterblich sein wird! Und so trennen sich die Wege der beiden Liebenden erneut und für immer…. ?_

Bevor nun endlich der zweite Teil beginnt, möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei ein paar wenigen Lesern bedanken, denen die Geschichte gefallen zu haben scheint und die so nett waren, mir einen ermutigenden Kommentar zu hinterlassen: also, vielen herzlichen Dank an

_**Cipangu (:**_

Aus der undurchdringlichen, unnatürlichen Stille des Seins brachen die dichten, obskuren Nebelschwaden hervor, verdeckten die Sicht der jungen, schwarzhaarigen Frau und zeigten ihr zugleich im Spiegel ihrer Seele die wunderlichsten Dinge. Tief in dieser Ungewissheit glaubte sie, das zu erkennen, was keiner Seele weder gestattet ist noch offenbart wird, glaubte sie, ihre Zukunft zu sehen.

Und tatsächlich setzten sich die winzigen Moleküle der Nebelwand in Bewegung, formten aus dem gestaltlosen Wolkengebilde einen wohl definierten Kopf, der, obgleich er keinerlei Konturen besaß, für sie doch so bekannt war, dass der folgende Körper nurmehr eine Bestätigung des bereits Bekannten darstellte. Wie um den quälenden Anblick des Zurückgelassenen zu verstärken, gesellte sich ein zweiter, ihr wohlbekannter Frauenkopf, an dem lange, wundervolle Haare wie feinste Seide herab fielen, zu jenem Kopf, während sich der Körper der Frau, trotz des grauen Trist des Nebels in ein prachtvolles Kleid gekleidet, den Männerkörper eng und zuneigend umschlang. Umgeben war das glückselige Paar von einer Menge nobler Gäste, die scheinbar einer wichtigen Zeremonie beiwohnten. Und gerade, als sich die beiden Gesichtslosen wie zum Kusse ineinander lehnten, und die zahllosen, verschwommenen Hände der Gäste aufeinandertreffen wollten, da schloss die junge Frau ihre braunen Augen, verschloss sich ihrer Zukunft, verschloss sich ihrer Seele und drehte sich, das schrecklich stechende Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend verdrängend, in ein grelles Licht um.

„Eine bemerkenswert seltene, beinahe schon ausgestorbene Gabe, in den grauen Schleiern des Nebels die gesichtslose Zukunft zu erblicken", erschallte eine tiefe, doch zugleich erhabene Stimme inmitten des Lichts. „Umso bemerkenswerter, da du das, was der einzigen Auserkorenen erst nach Jahrhunderten des Wartens und der Übung gelungen ist, sofort geschafft hast."

„Zukunft, Nebel, Licht?", fragte die junge Frau verwirrt und versuchte, das gleißend weiße Licht hinfort zu blinzeln. „Wovon redest du bitte und wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Die Zukunft, mein Kind, die Zukunft!", ertönte ebenjene schallende Männerstimme erneut und Akane nahm durch ihre zur Hälfte geschlossenen Augenlider verschwommen eine große, dunkle Gestalt wahr. „Den Sehenden, den Wissenden erfreuend oder das Herz zerbrechend; die Nebel der Zukunft kennen kein Gut, kennen kein Böse, nehmen keine Rücksicht auf Gefühle, sondern zeigen nur dem, der die Macht besitzt, sie zu befehligen, sie zu lesen, zukünftige Ereignisse. Du, mein Kind, und deine Mutter, ihr seid die einzigen beiden Himmlischen, die im Nebel sehen können, denn ihr seid die letzten beiden weiblichen Nachkommen der Himmelsherrscher! Und ich, ich bin dein Großvater."

„Du, du, meinst, er, er wird sie, sie h-heiraten?!", stammelte die verletzte Kampfsportlerin entsetzt, während sich ihre Stimme in schrille Höhen bewegte. „Sie?! Sie?! Von allen Personen auf dieser Welt, wird er sie heiraten?! Nein! Bevor sie ihn bekommt, werde ich, soll er, ah, verdammt! Zum Teufel damit!"

„Die Zukunft zu sehen und die Zukunft richtig zu interpretieren, das sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge", versuchte der ältere Mann die aufgebrachte Frau zu beruhigen. „Und wie ich sehe, fließt in deinen Adern das feurige Blut deiner Mutter."

Und plötzlich, als ob sie einem fernen Traum entrissen werden würde, vergaß Akane die in den Schatten der liegende Zukunft, vergaß auch jene traurigen Ereignisse des Tages, und erblickte, da das Licht mit einem Wimpernschlag verblasst war, die große Gestalt ihres Großvaters, jenes Mannes, der in seiner unmenschlichen Grausamkeit den Weg ihrer sich liebenden Eltern selbstsüchtig getrennt hatte. Die junge Frau erzitterte ob der ruchlosen Ungerechtigkeit dieser Untat vor grenzenloser Wut, vor Hass, vor Verachtung und ihrer sternenhelle Aura züngelte genauso gefährlich wie das unbändige Feuer in ihren braunen Augen.

Riesig wie der Herrscher des Himmels war, fiel auch sein langes, rabenschwarzes Haar lose von seinen mächtigen, wenngleich vom Alter ein wenig gebeugten Schultern. Aus seinem markanten Gesicht, in dem Mund und Nase wie in Granit eingemeißelt zu sein, zeugten lediglich seine funkelnden, azurblauen Augen von Leben. Die Härte des Königs war ebenso an seinen muskulösen Armen und Beinen zu erkennen, die, von einer grünen, aus ebenjenem prachtvollen, für menschliche Augen unbekannten, unerkenntlichen grünen Stoff stümperhaft gefertigte Toga spärlich bedeckt wurden.

„Du!", schleuderte sie ihrem Großvater wild entgegen und selbst der furchtlose Herrscher des Himmels erblasste im Angesicht dieser unheimlichen Macht. „Du wagst es, mir entgegenzutreten?! Nachdem du meine Mutter von ihrem Mann getrennt hast?! Nachdem du mich, deine eigene Enkelin, mit einem Tier vermählen wolltest?! Du, du, du bist schlimmer als Happossai!"

„Genug!", donnerte der Angesprochene, die Schreckensbleiche mit Zornesröte wechselnd. „Wofür hältst du mich? Für ein Monster? Seit Jahrhunderten werde ich von meinem Volk als sanftmütiger, gerechter Herrscher gefeiert! Denkst du, denkst du wirklich, dass ich als solcher, selbst wenn ich deinen Vater, der für mich wie ein Sohn war, hassen würde, dem Glück deiner Mutter, meiner Tochter, im Weg stehen würde? Eher würde ich sterben! Es ist auf seinen Wunsch geschehen! Und wie kommst du nur darauf, sag' mir das, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich mit einem Tier vermählen wollte?"

Während seiner Worte gestikulierte Akanes Großvater wild, schlug seine Hände zusammen, trat auf seine junge Enkelin zu und überzeugte sie mit seiner sanftmütigen und leidenschaftlichen Rede, erweichte ihr steinernes Herz und brachte sie schließlich dazu, ihm Gehör zu schenken.

„Warum sollte Vater das tun?", fragte Akane noch immer aufgeregt, doch sprach nun ihr Verstand, nicht ihr bebendes Herz. „Und Mutter meinte, sie hätte dich zufällig über meine Zukunft sprechen hören."

„Ah, deine Mutter, wer sonst?", fluchte er leise zu sich selbst, schüttelte seinen Kopf majestätisch und legte der Frau seine großen Hände liebevoll auf ihre kleinen Schultern. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mein Herz vor Freude springt, dich endlich wieder hier zu sehen! Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir alles erzählen werden, sogar mehr, als ich deiner Mutter erklären durfte!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, hab' ich gesagt!"

Die grimmigen Worte des missgelaunten, schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportlers, der im hohen Geäst eines alten, ehrenvollen Mammutbaumes in der Nähe eines gewissen Amazonendorfes Zuflucht gefunden hatte, dort oben, versteckt, unsichtbar für jedes menschliche Auge, durch die dicken Zweige, deren sonst hellgrünes Blattwerk die verdorbene braune Farbe des Verlusts angenommen hatte, lange Zeit das wunderschöne Morgenrot, dessen Farbenzauber im Spiele der morgendlichen Nebelnässe ein prachtvolles Szenario an den Himmel spielte und somit von der aufgehenden Sonne, einem neuen Tag, kündigte, und die alltäglichen Wunder der Natur durch ein Loch im dichten Astwerk verstimmt und wütend betrachtet hatte und nun versuchte, ein blauhaariges Mädchen zu verscheuchen, hatten keinerlei Effekt auf ebenjene Amazone.

„Komm endlich runter und geh' mit mir aus!", rief Shampoo zornig in ihrer Heimatsprache in die unbeschreiblichen Höhen des riesigen Baumes.

„Warum sollte ich?", schnaubte der angesprochene Jüngling auf die Aufforderung der sich wieder an ihn erinnernden Verehrerin. „Du bist ver-na-du-weißt-schon-was und außerdem bin ich einer eurer Ältesten! Damit gilt diese doofe alte Regel nicht mehr! Und jetzt geh bitte zu deinem Mann zurück, ich muss nachdenken!"

Seufzend stemmte die verführerische junge Frau ihre zierlichen Hände in ihre schmalen Hüften und verdrehte ihre Augen: sie wusste nur zu genau, welche Knöpfe sie bei Männern – und vor allem bei Ranma, den sie nun schon so lange und mittlerweile auf so gut kannte – zu drücken hatte. Dann strich sie sich eine Strähne ihrer lockigen blauen Haare hinter ihr linkes Ohr, ging tief in die Knie und landete nach einem katzengleichen, geschmeidigen, doch kraftvollen Sprung sanft auf einem hohen Ast. Von dort sprang sie weiter ins Geäst, bis sie dem jungen Mann zwar nicht so sicher wie er selbst, aber dennoch leichtfüßig nahe der Sterne gegenüberstand.

„Du hast sie verlassen, nicht?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", antwortete er unsanft und drehte sich, bereit in einem Satz nach unter zu springen, wütend auf sich selbst, von ihr ab.

„Jetzt warte doch 'mal!", rief die Amazone ungeduldig und fügte, als sie sah, dass er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, schmeichlerisch in seiner Heimatsprache an: „Shampoo nicht stören, wenn airen unsterblich!"

„W-waaa---? Woher? Ich meine, was?! Woher weißt du davon?"

„Cologne", fuhr die Frau in ruhigem Ton in ihrer Sprache fort, da sie den Wunsch ihrer Urgroßmutter, diese seltsame Sprache zu lernen, nie wirklich verstanden und sie deshalb auch nicht richtig gelernt hatte. „Sie hat oft von einem ganz besonderen Ritual gesprochen und als ich heute aus diesem Wachtraum erwacht bin, habe ich die Zeichen sofort erkannt. Und du hast sie wegen deiner kommenden Unsterblichkeit verlassen, nicht? Und jetzt weißt du nicht weiter, weißt du nicht, wo du Happossai finden sollst?"

„Du, woher weißt du so viel? Dass ich den alten Lüstling finden muss?!, fragte er misstrauisch und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Mousse weiß noch nicht, wer du bist", antwortete sie leichthin und trat näher an ihren früheren Verlobten heran. „Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du? Ich kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Und bevor du fragst, ich habe weder die Zeit vergessen noch unsere lange Reise oder dein Training oder unsere Freundschaft. Und deshalb will ich dich begleiten."

„Schön und gut!", brummte Ranma mürrisch, obwohl er nach diesen quälenden, einsamen, verlassen Stunden der Traurigkeit das Angebot, eine Freundin, und sei es auch nur seine alte Verlobte, an seiner Seite zu wissen, keine Ablehnung zu erfahren, mit Freuden hörte. „Trotzdem will ich nicht, dass du mitkommst! Du hast deinen Mann hier und deine Pflichten als Älteste!"

„Freundschaft geht über diese Pflichten", sagte sie zielsicher. „Und wer sonst soll dir helfen, den alten Widerling zu finden, wenn deine Akane nicht mehr bei dir ist?"

Wie ein immer wiederkehrender Fluch brachte der unerwünschte Name all jene widersprüchlichen, quälenden Gedanken und Gefühle der letzten Tage zurück, ließ sein widerspenstiges Herz wild pochen und tief in seiner wankelmütigen Seele den egoistischen Wunsch entstehen, zu ihr zurück zu kehren, sich ihr zu erklären und zu hoffen, dass sie jene Worte, die ihm die junge Amazone entgegengebracht hatte, schenken würde. Und plötzlich fühlte er die samtene Berührung einer schlanken Frauenhand an seiner Wange. Schnell errötete der Kampfsportler bis zu den Haarspitzen, doch wich, gefangen von fesselndem Blick der Frau, keinen Schritt zurück.

„I-i-ich so-sollte ihr, ihr sagen", stammelte er nervös, da sich die wunderschöne Frau ihm so sehr genähert hatte, dass ihre blauen Haare seine Nasenspitze kitzelten und er ihr starr in jene bezaubernden Augen blicken musste.

„Warum bist du dann überhaupt weggegangen?", flüsterte sie ihm die wenigen, seinen Verstand vergiftenden Worte ins Ohr.

„Ich, ja, aber sie soll wenigstens, sie soll wissen, dass ich, eh, dass ich", begann er, doch konnte seinen Satz nicht vollenden, da ihm sie sich langsam und sinnlich seine rechte Wange hinab bewegenden Fingerspitzen der Amazone jegliche Konzentration, jeglichen Verstand raubten.

„Sie wird es wissen", bemerkte sie langsam und bewegte sich mit funkelnden Augen ein wenig von ihm weg. „Ich habe meinem Ehemann gesagt, was ich tun werde; er war zwar nicht begeistern, wird es aber verstehen. Und Akanes Familie macht hier Urlaub – sie werden sich sicherlich bis zu deiner Rückkehr gut um sie kümmern."

„Ja, eh, ich, danke", sagte Ranma, der seine Artikulationsfähigkeit ob des plötzlichen, ihn misstrauisch machenden Sinneswandel der hübschen Frau wiedergewann. „Und, eh, was nun?"

„Und nun", wiederholte Shampoo leise und nachdenklich, während sie sich auf dem Ast niederließ. „Und nun sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, wo Happossai ist. Hast du eine Idee?"

„Irgendwo, wo es schöne Frauen gibt?", fragte er unsicher, die wage Idee, die so lange in seinem Kopf gespuckt hatte, endlich äußernd, und setzte sich ihr in beruhigendem Abstand gegenüber.

„Und wo?", fragte Shampoo gelassen, während sie aus ihrem hautengen, kurzen, an der Seite durch kunstvolle Schnitte geöffneten, mit bunten Blumen verzierten Kleid langsam zwei Karten hervorholte.

„In", antwortete Ranma mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und versuchte sich an eine Urlaubanzeige zu erinnern, die vollmundig mit den schönsten Frauen geworben hatte. „Ich Schweden vielleicht?"

Wortlos reichte die blauhaarige Frau dem attraktiven Jüngling zwei Flugtickets. Ein Paar blaue Augen huschten verdutzt über den auf den übermorgigen Tag auf einen ihnen unbekannten Flughafen nach Stockholm datierten Flug. Verwirrt schüttelte Ranma den Kopf und versuchte der jungen Frau die Karten zurückzugeben; doch diese schüttelte nur ernst ihren Kopf.

„Wie? Was?"

„Die gehören dir", sagte sie lächelnd. „Was du damit anstellst und ob du mich mitnimmst, das liegt bei dir."

„Aber wie hast du gewusst?", fragte er mit brechender Stimme.

„Ich bin zum selben Schluss gekommen wie du."

„Und wie hast du die Tickets so schnell bekommen?"

„Vergiss eines nie", mahnte Shampoo ihren ehemaligen Verlobten eindringlich. „Du bist ein Ältester eines altehrwürdigen, mächtigen Amazonenstammes! Wenn du etwas benötigst, stehen dir all unsere beträchtlichen Ressourcen zur Verfügung. Also mache ihn dir niemals zum Feind."

Bewegt von der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Worte sowie der Aufrichtigkeit ihres Geschenks, ging der Jungspund einen dankbaren, beinahe erleichterten Schritt auf die Amazone zu und hob seine Arme wie zu einer freudigen Umarmung. Obwohl Ranmas von den zahllosen Zurückweisungen und Verletzungen geschundene Seele ihn wider besseren Wissens nicht aufhielt, seine Freundin zu umarmen, so taten es doch Shampoos Arme, die eine abwehrende Haltung eingenommen hatten.

„Noch nicht; nicht jetzt, wenn ich dich nicht haben kann", antwortete sie missgelaunt, doch mit einem Lächeln auf seinen fragenden, traurigen und zugleich entschuldigenden Blick. „Später ist genug Zeit, um sich zu bedanken!"

„Und was jetzt", sagte der Mann nach einer kurzen, unangenehmen Stille zwischen den Freuden nach jenen mysteriösen Worten.

„Jetzt müssen wir den Rest des Tages laufen, sonst kommen wir nicht rechtzeitig zum Flughafen."

Verblüfft ob der dreisten Behauptung ihres Großvaters, schüttelte Akane ihren zierlichen Kopf energisch. Das gleißende Licht, das ihren Augen das Sehen zuvor so schwer gemacht hatte, hatte sich nun allem Anschein nach in einen festen, lichternen, quadratischen Raum mit Wänden, in dem noch immer der seltsame Nebel vorhanden war, verwandelt. Nur ihr Großvater und sie selbst verweilten in jenem unnatürlichen Raum.

„Vor langer, langer Zeit", sprach er leise und traurig, als ob ihm dies, was er zu erzählen hatte, große Schmerzen bereitete. „Vor langer Zeit verliebte sich deine Mutter in deinen Vater und beide waren so glücklich, dass sich alle Sterne mit ihnen freuten und heller schienen als je zuvor. Und ich war genauso zufrieden… ich liebte ihn wie einen Sohn und das Glück meiner Tochter war nach dem Tod meiner Frau das wichtigste Gut in meinem Leben. Doch dann, doch dann, doch dann!"

Zitternd unterbrach der Himmelsherrscher seine Erzählung und starrte mit glasigen Augen ohne Ziel auf den hellen Boden. Die großen Perlen, die sich in seinen Augen bildeten, wischte er grob mit seiner rechten Hand aus dem Gesicht und hieb schließlich mit ihr auf seine linke Handfläche. So melancholisch war der Wechsel in der Haltung ihres Großvaters, dass Akane, ohne zu wissen warum, ihre Arme ausstreckte und den alten Mann zärtlich umarmte.

„Danke, Akane", flüsterte er sanft und nahm seine Enkelin in die Arme. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll… Kengyuu, dein Vater, wurde krank. Er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst!"

„Das, das kann nicht sein!", rief die junge Frau ungläubig. „Ich habe ihn doch damals gesehen! Er ist kerngesund!"

„Nein, mein Schatz, er ist unheilbar krank", sagte der Großvater traurig, blickte hoffend in den Nebel, lächelte plötzlich strahlend und hinderte seine Enkelin, die sich umdrehen wollte, um ebenso den Nebel zu betrachten, um Trost in ihm zu finden, ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden. „Es ist nicht gut, seine eigene Zukunft, so wundervoll sie mir auch erscheinen mag, zu sehen."

„Du kannst sie auch sehen?", fragte die junge Frau verwundert. Während ihr Großvater seine Augen für einen Moment schloss, erhaschte Akane einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf die seltsame Nebelwand und glaubte, dort ein gänzlich anderes Bild zu sehen: sie selbst, vor Glück schwebend, in fester Umarmung mit einem Mann, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Den einzige Mann, der sie jemals so glücklich gemacht hatte, hatte sie zuvor in den Armen einer anderen Frau gesehen…

„Jeder kann die Nebelgebilde sehen, wenn nur eine Person, die sie befehligen kann, dabei ist", antwortete er sanft und hielt seine Enkelin eine Armweite von sich entfernt. „Denke nicht darüber nach, was du gerade gesehen zu haben glaubst, sondern gestalte deine Zukunft im Hier und Jetzt, so wie ich es nun tue, indem ich dir von deinem Schicksal erzählen werde."

„Dein Vater wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange leben würde, doch er wollte seine Frau nicht traurig und besorgt sehen", fuhr er fort. „Deshalb bat er mich, ihr unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu verbieten, ihn zu sehen. Nur einmal im Jahr könnte er all seine Kräfte sammeln und deiner Mutter einen wunderschönen Tag bereiten. Mit diesen Worten hat mich dein Vater so lange angefleht, bis ich es ihm schließlich schweren Herzens versprochen habe. Selbst die Sterblichen dort unten kennen diese Sage und in jeder Sage steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit."

„Und Mutter?"

„Sie war in blinder Rage", sagte er ruhig, doch seine Augen zeigten Akane, wie sehr ihn die Worte oder Taten seiner Tochter verletzt haben mussten. „Und obwohl sie nicht das Talent deiner Großmutter im Weben hat, war dies der einzige Vorwand, der mir eingefallen ist."

„Es, es tut mir so sehr Leid! Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich meinte es nicht so!", rief Akane flehentlich, als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, und umarmte ihn ungestüm. „Ich, er ist genauso ein Idiot wie, wie, wie…"

„Ich nehme es dir nicht Übel, mein Kind", lächelte er sanft, ohne zu verstehen, was die junge Frau mit dem Vergleich meinte. „Vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren dann wurdest du geboren und sein Stern verdunkelte sich immer mehr. Wir dachten, er würde bald sterben, aber eine Prophezeiung gab ihm die Kraft weiter zu kämpfen."

„Das, was Mutter gehört hat?", fragte Akane und versuchte, ihre Gefühle für den Mann, der ihrem Verlobten so ähnlich war, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Genau das", antwortete der Herrscher. „Aber sie hat nur einen kleinen Teil gehört, den ich in meiner Überraschung wohl laut ausgerufen haben muss. Die Prophezeiung, mein Schatz, betrifft wirklich dich. Sie sagt in ihren unklaren Worten, wie du deinen Vater neues Leben schenken kannst."

„Wie soll ich denn Leben schenken?"

„Nicht du", sprach er leise und schloss seine Augen in Konzentration. „Jene Worte, die ich jetzt rezitieren werde, sind eine letzte Prophezeiung unseres weisesten Propheten, der nach deiner Geburt gestorben ist:

‚_Achtzehn Jahr' nicht überschritten,_

_Muss er sie zur Frau sich bitten._

_Ein wildes Tier in Menschenform,_

_Ein altes Leben neu gebor'n._

_Das größte Opfer fällt aus freien Stücken,_

_Unsterblichkeit darf jenen nicht entzücken,_

_Kurzes Leben in der Menschenwelt,_

_Die Entscheidung nur aus Liebe gefällt.'_

Ich verpflichte dich nicht, diesen Worten zu folgen, doch ich dachte, du solltest sie hören, denn nur du hast das Recht, sie hinfort zu werfen. Wir haben auch die einzige Person, die mit der Prophezeiung übereinstimmt, gefunden, falls du ihr folgen möchtest. Der junge Mann heißt Ryoga Hibiki."

„Nein!"

Der junge Mann betrachtete den kleinen, azurblauen See, der, von einem kleinen Bächlein gespeist, in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne in überirdischer Schönheit erstrahlte, und an dessen Rändern ein dichter, ruhiger Wald ruhte, der nur an einer einzigen Stelle von einer winzigen Lichtung, auf der sich ein errichtetes Zelt befand, unterbrochen war, sehnsüchtig, während er auf die erneute Frage seiner Reisegefährtin antwortete.

„Jetzt sei doch vernünftig", seufzte sie, während sie ihre schmalen Finger sanft durch sein Haar gleiten ließ. „Du kannst nicht draußen schlafen! Du holst dir nur eine Erkältung! Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nichts machen werde! Wir haben doch zwei Schlafsäcke!"

„Trotzdem", sagte er schläfrig, während warmes Wasser über sein Haar gegossen wurde. „Danke für den Haarschnitt, Shampoo! Und das Shampoo, das du benutzt, riecht auch ziemlich gut. Aber ich finde es eben nicht richtig, dass wir in einem Zelt schlafen! Warum hast du auch deines vergessen?"

„Na gut", sagte Shampoo lächelnd und massierte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich denke, du wirst deine Meinung noch schnell genug ändern. Ich denke nämlich, dass du nur nicht mit mir in einem Zelt schlafen willst, weil du Angst hast, dass ich es Akane sagen könnte. So, ich bin fertig!"

Verwirrt zog Ranma seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er diesen Namen hörte. Irgendetwas tief in seinem Innersten regte sich wie sein Namensvetter, das wilde Tier, bei der Nennung des Namens, doch er konnte ihn nirgends zuordnen.

„Wem solltest du das erzählen?", fragte er nachdenklich, als er aufstand.

„Ach, niemandem", antwortete Shampoo mit einem weiten Grinsen. „Niemandem, Ranma, absolut niemandem! Das war nur ein kleiner Witz von mir. Und, hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

„Hmm, warum eigentlich nicht? Wir schlafen ja nur in einem Zelt zusammen."

_Wie die Zeit vergeht – die Pause war wieder einmal viel zu lange! Dieses Kapitel ist dafür auch wieder einmal etwas länger und vertieft den Inhalt. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst Kritik; ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen und noch einmal herzlichen Dank an die oben genannte Persönlichkeit! _


	9. Träume

**Träume**

Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Ranma ½ noch irgendeinen der von der wundervollen Rumiko Takahashi geformten Charaktere. Ich borge sie mir lediglich, um ihnen ein weiteres Abenteuer zu schenken.

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die so nett waren, mir Kritik zu hinterlassen; allerdings werden die nächsten Kapitel trotz der großartigen Motivation ein wenig auf sich warten lassen müssen, da das neue Semester angefangen hat und ich anderweitig ein wenig Arbeit haben werde. Danke!_

Das leise Fingerschnippen, dessen Widerhall von den nicht existierenden Wänden aufgefangen und tausendfach verstärkt zurückgeworfen wurde und, in den Ohren der jungen Frau gefangen, wie der mächtige Donner in seiner Intensität aufwallte, abrollte und wieder aufwallte, vermochte doch, obgleich sie kurz aufschreckte, das schreckliche Geschrei ihres Herzens, das sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen hatte, als ob es den Fluss ihres Blutes eigenhändig aufhalten wollte, zu übertönen.

Diese eine Handbewegung ihres Großvaters hatte den von den lichteren Wänden überstrahlten, hellen Raum aufgelöst und sie, getragen von einer leichten Brise des feinen Abendwindes, in schwindelerregende Höhen geleitet, bis sie letztlich unter Ihresgleichen hoch am Himmel stand. Ihr leerer Blick streifte träge das verwunderte Funkeln der Sterne und das nicht minder bezaubernde Leuchten der Lichter der weit entfernten Städte der Menschen, die ihr wie eine verschwommene Reflektion auf der welligen Oberfläche der stürmischen See erschienen.

Gesenktem Hauptes schritt sie an ihrem Großvater, der ihr einen entschuldigenden, traurigen Blick schenkte, jedoch nicht versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, vorbei, vorbei auch an ihren künftigen Untertanen, Bewunderern, Verehrern und Freunden, die den Neuankömmling mit ihrem spielvollen Funkeln aufmuntern und willkommen heißen mochten. Akane wollte wütend sein, doch wusste nicht, auf wen; nicht auf ihre Eltern und ihren Großvater, die sie liebten, nicht auf Ryoga, der von alldem nichts wusste, nicht auf Ranma, nach dem ihr ganzes Sein schmachtete. Sie wollte schreien, doch wusste nicht, wozu; ihr Körper hatte sich heißer geschrien, doch es hatte nichts geändert. Sie wollte weinen, doch wusste nicht, warum; ihr Herz weinte bittere, rote Perlen, die durch ihre Adern flossen und sie niemals vergessen lassen würden. Und da sie nichts tun konnte, um ihre Qualen zu lindern, sprach sie.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte die Sternenprinzessin mit fester Stimme. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Kraft nahm, so ruhig zu sprechen, und doch wusste sie, obwohl sie dem alten Mann noch immer den Rücken zukehrte, dass ihr Großvater sie verstanden hatte und sie trotz allem nicht dafür verurteilen würde. Verzweifelt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren zarten Händen und versuchte, ihre Entscheidung festzuhalten, nicht an ihren Vater zu denken.

„Ich verstehe, mein Kind", wehte die enttäuschte, doch noch immer mächtige Stimme des Herrschers der Himmel an ihr Ohr und vermochte den Schrei ihres blinden Herzens zu übertönen. „Es ist schließlich deine Entscheidung."

„Du verstehst gar nichts, hörst du!", schrie die junge Frau, als sie sich schwer atmend zu ihm umdrehte und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf ihn zuschritt. „Wie kannst du mir diese Geschichte erzählen und von meiner Entscheidung sprechen? Soll ich meinen Vater sterben lassen, wenn ich das Heilmittel kenne? Aber ich kann einfach nicht, verstehst du? Jeder Mann, ich hätte jeden Mann für ihn geheiratet, aber nicht Ryoga! Bei jedem Mann hätte ich Ranma unter die Augen treten können, um es ihm zu erklären, aber nicht, wenn ich seinen besten Freund heirate! Ich kann einfach nicht! Gibt es denn niemanden? Niemanden, den ich an seiner Stelle heiraten könnte? Und warum eigentlich heiraten?"

„Schatz", antwortete er der rasenden Frau, deren Ängste und Sorgen so schnell aus ihr herausgesprudelt waren wie das frische, klare Wasser einer neuen Quelle und ergriff ihre Schultern sanft. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du heiraten musst, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe zwar nicht verstanden, was du mir zu sagen versuchtest, aber niemand kann dir den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung erklären. Die einzige Person, die mit dem ersten Teil der Prophezeiung übereinstimmt, ist jedoch Ryoga: er ist noch nicht achtzehn Jahre alt, er ist nicht verheiratet und er ist ein Tier in Menschenform oder ein Mensch in Tierform. Vertraue uns, vertraue der Prophezeiung, vertraue deinem Schicksal!"

„Nein!" Akane schüttelte ihren Kopf, nun da die Welle des Zorns verebbt war, traurig, während sie versuchte zu verstehen, was mit ihrer Zukunft geschehen sollte. „Großvater, ich kenne ihn schon so lange und ich sage dir, er ist kein Tier! Er ist ein normaler Junge mit einem sehr schlechten Orientierungssinn."

„Nein, mein Schatz, das ist er nicht", sagte er langsam und sehr deutlich und bewegte seinen rechten Zeigefinger schnell kreisförmig, sodass die Lichter der Erde in jenem Kreis, den der Himmelsherrscher erzeugte und in dem die Luft wie in größter Hitze zu flirren begann, verschwammen, und Akane ihr eigenes Haus, das so weit entfernt war, doch so klar sehen konnte, als ob sie davor stände. „Schau!"

„W-Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie ihn verwundert, für einen Moment ihr Schicksal vergessend.

„Mein Kind, deine Mutter, dein Vater, ich und nun du, wir sind die Herrscher des Himmels! Unsere Augen können sehen und unsere Körper reisen, wenn wir nur _wollen_!", sprach er stolz und bedeutete seiner Enkelin mit einem kurzen Nicken, das dunkle, leere Haus und seinen einzigen Bewohner zu betrachten.

„Aber, das ist doch, wie? Das ist, das ist, das ist doch P-chan! Das ist mein kleines Haustier!", stammelte Akane mit einer Spur Freude in ihrer sich überschlagenden Stimme, doch ihr Großvater schwieg und blickte weiterhin in den luftigen Kreis.

Mit wachsender Freude betrachtete die junge Frau das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, und schwelgte in süßen Kindheitserinnerungen, als ihr nasses, schwarzes Ferkel die Treppen des Hauses hinaufstieg und, mit einem Handtuch in seiner kleinen Schnauze, die Türe zum Badezimmer aufschob. Schließlich ließ das Ferkel zur vollkommenen Verwunderung der Frau heißes Wasser in die Badewanne einlaufen und sprang freudig in das warme Nass, aus dem nur Sekunden später ein nackter, schwarzhaariger Kampfsportler auftauchte.

„Was", keuchte Akane entsetzt, als sie sehen musste, wie der junge Mann aus ihrer Badewanne stieg, sich das Handtuch um die Hüften band und sich langsam aus dem Bad entfernte, um seinen Rucksack zu holen.

Der Herrscher des Himmels blickte sorgenvoll in das junge, doch totenbleiche Gesicht seiner Enkelin und musste hilflos mit anblicken, wie die weiße Farbe langsam einem gelblichen Stich wich und sie begann, an ihrem ganzen Körper wild zu zittern. Annehmend, dass die Offenbarungen über ihr Schicksal zu große Anstrengungen gewesen waren, hob er die junge Frau vorsichtig in seine Arme und marschierte mit ihr in die Richtung seines Palastes, als sie ihm bestimmt befahl, sie herunter zu lassen.

„Lass mich runter!"

Akane hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihr Haustier nicht mehr sah, dass ihr Großvater sie hochgehoben hatte, dass sie verzweifelt war, da sie in ihrem Entsetzen gefangen war. Und so unsicher, so verschwommen ihre Zukunft schien, so klar, so sicher sah sie doch ihre nächste Aufgabe. Sie spürte, wie das Feuer in ihrem Herzen brannte und die gewaltigen Flammen, die gefährlich in ihr züngelten, als sie in die blauen Augen ihres Großvaters, der sie sogleich auf ihren eigenen Füßen stehen ließ, blickte.

„Wie komme ich auf die Erde?", fragte sie leise.

„Wieso willst du so plötzlich auf die Erde?"

„Dieser Mann", presste sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor und spürte, wie der ihr bekannte Zorn anstieg und ihren Verlobten aus ihren Gedanken vertrieb. „Dieses dreckige, kleine Schwein war mein Haustier! Er hat in meinem Bett geschlafen, ohne dass ich wusste, dass er, dass er ein Freund ist! Er hat in meinem Bett geschlafen und ich habe diesem Drecksschwein meine Geheimnisse und Gefühle anvertraut und ihn als Freund geschätzt! Ich werde ihn umbringen, bei Gott, ich schwöre, ich werde ihn umbringen, wenn ich ihn in die Hände bekomme!"

„Und was soll dann aus deinem Vater werden?"

Die geflüsterten Worte trafen Akane härter als jeder Schlag, denn sie berührten ihr aufgewühltes Herz unsanft, stießen es ungestüm an und brachten es, denn es hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, als sie ihren Verlobten verlassen musste, schließlich wieder zum Schlagen. Zornig ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch antwortete nicht auf die Frage ihres Großvaters.

„Akane, was wird aus deinem Vater?"

„Er wird", wisperte sie mit gesenktem Haupte. „Er wird wieder gesund werden. K-kannst du mich jetzt bitte nach Hause schicken?"

„Aber Akane, ich habe dir noch so viel zu sagen", bat der große Mann eindringlich. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer und viel verlangt, aber bleib' bitte! Du bist ein wandelnder Stern, der sein Herz auf der Hand trägt und seinen Mann finden muss; es kann nicht gut gehen, wenn du nun so aufgewühlt auf die Erde gehst!"

„Bitte", flehte Akane indes resignierend. „Bitte, lass mich gehen, ich brauche Ruhe, ich, ich, ich will nur nach Hause, in mein Bett, ich will nur alleine sein!"

„Nun gut", seufzte er und erzeugte mit einem beiläufigen Schwenker seiner Hand einen gläsernen Raum, in den er seine Enkelin geleitete.

„Vergiss eines nicht, meine Liebe", sprach er in ihr Ohr, als er sie umarmte. „Er darf nicht wissen, warum du ihn heiraten willst, denn er muss seine Entscheidung aus freien Stücken treffen. Wenn du meine Hilfe benötigst, rufe mich, so wie du deine Mutter gerufen hast und nun schließe deine Augen. Wir sehen uns an deinem Hochzeitstage wieder."

Willens schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen und fand sich, als sie sie Sekunden später wieder öffnete, im alten Gästezimmer ihres Verlobten wieder. Schwermütig blickte sie auf seinen einsamen Ersatzrucksack, auf sein kleines Bett, auf seinen kleinen Schrank und öffnete schließlich das Fenster. Von hier aus sah sie ihre Mauer, ihren Baum, ihren Teich, ihren Garten und blickte schließlich hoffnungslos zum hellen Mond auf. Ihr Herz wusste es, ihr Verstand wusste es, und doch weigerte sich ihr ganzes Wesen, den Mann zu heiraten, der sie so betrogen hatte. Verbittert hieb sie mit dem Fuß gegen die Mauer und stöhnte laut, als der Schmerz von ihren Zehen in ihren Fuß wanderte und ein kribbelndes Gefühl hinterließ.

„Mein Gott, womit habe ich nur einen Trampel und eine Heulsuse als Verlobte verdient? So schlimm war ich nun auch wieder nicht!"

Akane wollte ihrem Verstand nicht trauen, als sie die Worte vernahm, traute sich nicht, ihr Gesicht zur Türe zu drehen, obwohl ihr Herz in ihrer Brust auf und ab sprang und all jenes Blut, das es sich zuvor geweigert hatte, durch ihre Adern zu pumpen, wie verrückt durch ihren Körper beförderte. Langsam, ja vorsichtig, drehte sie sich um und presste ihre Hände auf ihren Mund, um nicht vor Freude zu schluchzen, während die versiegten Tränen in ihren wunderschönen Augen aufwallten und schließlich einzeln an ihren Wimpern abperlten und an ihren Wangen hinab liefen.

Dort, lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, auf seinem rechten Bein stehend, das linke gemütlich gegen die Türe gestemmt, stand, die Arme über dem Kopf gefaltet, ein triezendes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, Ranma. Seine schwarzen Schuhe, seine schwarze Hose, sein rotes Hemd, sein arrogantes Lächeln, als das war genau, wie es Akane in ihren Erinnerungen sah.

„Ranma?"

„Gibst du etwa schon auf? Und ich dachte, wir machen unser Schicksal selbst?", fragte der Schatten aus ihren Erinnerungen stirnrunzelnd und löste sich nach einem letzten Lächeln für sie wieder in Luft auf, während die junge Frau, auf ihre Knie fallend, auf seinem Bett landete und sich weinend in seine Decke kuschelte. Sie weinte so lange um ihren Verlobten, um ihre Hochzeit, um ihren Vater, um ihre Mutter, um ihr Leben, bis ihre Tränen ausgetrocknet waren und sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Träume, so sagt man, seien die Spiegel der unsterblichen Seele, die den Menschen in den wenigen Stunden des Ruhens, die ihnen während des von ihnen selbst gewählten, hektischen Lebens vergönnt sind, ihr wahres Ich und ihre tiefsten Wünsche offenbaren. Träume sind allen Menschen gleich; ob wir uns nicht an sie erinnern können, ob wir sie hassen oder lieben, das allerdings hängt alleine vom Träumenden ab.

Mit verschränkten Armen starrte der junge Mann, dessen Haare dieselbe Farbe wie die umliegende, schwarze Nacht hatten, gespannt auf die glatte Oberfläche des ruhigen Flusses und seufzte enttäuscht, als ihm weder seine eigenes Spiegelbild erschien noch etwas anderes passierte, sondern weiterhin lediglich das ferne Funkeln der im Fluss gefangenen Sterne aus der Tiefe anlächelte und die Oberfläche des Stroms in ein atemberaubendes Glitzern tauchte. Erneut blickte er in den sternenlosen Himmel, schließlich um sich und sah dieselbe grüne Wiese, denselben leichten, kalten Luftstoß, der zuerst leicht raschelnd mit dem frischen, grünen, vom Tau benässten Gras unter seinen Füßen spielte, bevor er seine Haare gefangen nahm und nach seinem eigen Belieben mit ihnen spielte.

Verwirrt setzte sich Ranma auf die Wiese. Seit Tagen wachte der junge Mann schon mit dem Gefühl, etwas unendlich Wichtiges, etwas, ohne das er nicht leben konnte und wollte, an diesem Ort, an diesem Ufer, finden zu müssen, auf, wenn er in das Land der Träume übergegangen war, ohne dass er wusste, was er eigentlich suchte. Er sah den ruhigen Fluss und wusste doch, dass er ihn nicht betreten konnte, ohne aufzuwachen, sah den sternenlosen Himmel, sah die steile Bergwand hinter sich und fühlte sich so hilflos wie in jedem dieser Träume. Er blickte zurück, unter sich, über sich und plötzlich, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, nach vorne, in das dunkle Ungewisse. Sein Herz stockte.

Dort, in der Dunkelheit des anderen Ufers des Flusses, glaubte er, eine Frau zu erkennen, deren sonderbare Aura in einem bezaubernden goldenen weiß erstrahlte. Gefesselt sprang Ranma auf und schritt mit angehaltenem Atem näher an den gleichmäßigen Strom, um die wunderschöne Gestalt besser zu erkennen. Der weiße Hut, geschmückt mit einer rosaroten Schleife und einer blauen Lilie, das weiße, rüschenbesetzte Kleid, das, an ihrem Rücken mit einer großen, weißen Schleife zusammengebunden, luftig von ihren Schultern fiel und trotzdem ihre weibliche Figur betonte, und die Weise, in der die junge Frau ihm erhaben und spielend zugleich den Rücken zuwandte, ergriff sein Herz. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, wo er war, was er tat, was er suchen wollte oder musste, er ging, die Frage nach ihrem Namen auf den Lippen, auf sie zu, stieg in das Wasser…

und wachte keuchend in seinem Sitz des Flugzeuges auf.

„Ranma?", fragte die wunderschöne Amazone fröhlich und bemerkte lachend an: „Wir haben fünf Minuten lang versucht, dich aufzuwecken, aber du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein!"

„Äh, ah, ja, warum?", stammelte der junge Mann verwirrt und verschlafen, als er seine Umgebung in Augenschein nahm und seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren versuchte. Neben sich sah er seine blauhaarige Begleiterin, die ihm diese bequeme Art, nach Schweden zu reisen, um seinen Altmeister zu finden, ermöglicht hatte, und nur wenige Schritte entfernt stehend die charmante, schwarzhaarige Stewardess, die ihm verlegen zulächelte.

„Dein Abendessen", sagte Shampoo nur und griff ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren zu Gabel und Messer und aß den kalten Salat.

„Äh, nein, danke, ich habe gerade keinen Hunger", antwortete der Kampfsportler geistesabwesend, das Gesicht in seine Hände legend und tief gähnend, während er versuchte, jedes kleinste Detail aus seinem Traum, jedes kleinste Detail der Frau aus seinem Traum ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er sah ihre mächtige Aura, ihren bezaubernden Rücken, und obwohl er wusste, dass sie nurmehr ein Gespinst seines unruhigen Geistes war, konnte er dieses seltsame Gefühl des Verlangens nicht vergessen, das er bei ihrem Anblick gespürt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Shampoo aufgehört hatte zu essen und ihn genau beobachtete.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie leise auf seinen fragenden Blick hin.

„Huh?"

„Was ist los?", wiederholte sie. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du dein Essen stehen lässt. Was ist los?"

„I-ich habe dir doch von diesem Traum erzählt, nicht wahr?", fragte er langsam und fuhr ebenso langsam fort, nachdem Shampoo genickt hatte. „Nun ja, heute habe ich eine Frau am anderen Ufer des Flusses gesehen. Sie war, nun ja, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht so groß wie du, trug ein weißes Kleid und einen weißen Hut mit einer rosa Schleife und, und, und, und sie kam mir irgendwie so bekannt vor! So, so als ob ich, ich weiß nicht, so als ob sie und ich, ich meine, wir beide uns kann—alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„J-Ja, ja, danke", hustete Shampoo mit tränenden Augen, nachdem sie während Ranmas Geschichte einen Bissen ihres Essens verschluckt und die Gabel fallen gelassen hatte, sodass sie mit dem lauten Klirren des Aufschlags die Aufmerksamkeit der benachbarten Fluggäste und der Stewardess auf sich gelenkt hatte, die sich nun um sie scharten. „G-Geht schon, hab' mich nur verschluckt, danke! Kümmere dich nicht um Traumfrauen, Ranma, sie ist nicht echt!"

„Aber hast du mir nicht gesagt", begann der junge Mann, den Traum wegen des ganzen Tumults vergessend.

„Ja, ich habe gesagt, dass er vielleicht etwas bedeutet", winkte die Frau ihn ungeduldig ab. „Aber wirklich, es ist nur ein Traum! Jag keinen Phantomen hinterher, wir sind auf der Suche nach Happossai, oder hast du das schon wieder vergessen?"

„Ja", antwortete er erleichtert und lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück. „Du hast Recht; warum soll ich meine Zeit mit Träumen verschwenden? Schließlich sind es ja nur Träume. Weißt du, ich habe eigentlich doch Hunger!"

„Na siehst du? Hätte ich dir auch geraten, in zwei Stunden sind wir in Stockholm und du solltest fit sein, wenn wir den alten Widerling finden wollen!"

„Ja, du hast Recht", seufzte Akane in den Hörer des Telefons, während sie die Schnurr traumverloren um ihren Finger wickelte und die auf dem Fenster stehenden, blauen Lilien betrachtete. „Es tut mir auch wirklich Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe und nicht in der Schule war… ich dachte, meine Familie hätte dir gesagt, dass ich auf einer wichtigen Trainingsreise war… ja… ja, es wäre ganz toll, wenn du später vorbeikommen könntest… ja, ich weiß, dass ich mit dir die beste Freundin aller Zeiten gezogen habe… ja, bis später!"

Lächelnd platzierte die junge Frau den Hörer auf das Telefon und strich sich durch ihr dichtes, kurzes Haar. Die Tage, seitdem sie wieder in ihrem alten Zuhause angekommen war, erschienen ihr wie Stunden zwischen Freud' und Leid, denn wann immer sie sich an ihren Verlobten erinnerte, wallte der ihr nur allzu bekannte Schmerz in ihrem Innersten auf, den sie zu unterdrücken versuchte, indem sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass es für sie beide so besser sei. Und in jeder anderen Minute ihres Lebens versuchte sie ihrem Schicksal zu entgehen und zu vergessen, wer sie war; sie traf sich mit Freundinnen, ging zum Einkaufen und putzte das Haus.

„Oh Ranma", seufzte sie und schloss ihre Augen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Ein unbeschreiblicher Zorn vergiftete Akanes Herz, das das Gift freudig durch ihre Adern schleuderte und sie Kontrolle über sich verlieren ließ, und sie stürmte, als sie den altbekannten Ruf ihres früheren Freundes, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall, vernahm, eilig aus ihrer Haustüre. Dort stand der junge Mann, der so oft in jener Ferkelform, die seinen Charakter so deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte, in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Akane stürmte ungehalten auf Ryoga zu, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, als die Worte ihres Großvaters ihr Herz wie ein wuchtiger Speer trafen und ihren Hass zwar nicht hinfort jagten, doch unter Kontrolle brachten. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt blieb die junge Kampfsportlerin stehen.

„Ryoga", keuchte sie zornig. „Wie schön dich zu sehen!"

„A-A-A-Akane?", stotterte der schwarzhaarige Mann nervös und schüchtern beim Anblick der hübschen Frau und zog sogleich ein kleines Geschenk aus seinem riesigen, braunen, abgetragenen Rucksack. „D-Das habe ich d-dir mit-mitgebracht!"

„Wie schön", flüsterte sie, ohne das Geschenk anzusehen, doch Ryoga schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Sag', Ryoga, wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?"

„Welcome to Stockholm", ertönte eine laute Stimme in der Eingangshalle des Flughafens, als Ranma und Shampoo langsam den Raum betraten und sogleich von einer freundlichen Verkäuferin angesprochen wurden.

„Heimische Kost im nicht ganz heimischen Europa!", sprach die dunkelhaarige Frau, die einen großen Pfannenwender, auf dem kleine Kostproben ihrer Speise lagen, in ihrer rechten Hand hielt und die Neuankömmling fröhlich begrüßte, in perfektem japanisch. „Willkommen in einer Außenfiliale von Ukyos – Shampoo?"

„In 3 Wochen?", kreischte Akane entsetzt und setzte sich mit glasigem Blick auf den Boden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte, wusste nicht, wer sie war, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, als sie die folgenden vier Worte aussprach, die der süßen Torte, die ihr Leben darstellte, den bittersten Beigeschmack gaben, den sie sich, seitdem sie ihren Verlobten kennengelernt hatte, vorstellen konnte. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

_Puh, ich musste feststellen, dass ich schon viel zu lange – schon über 1 Jahr – an dieser Geschichte schreibe! Und ich befürchte, dass ich in nächster Zeit aus oben genanntem Grund noch weniger Zeit haben werde; trotzdem bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei all jenen, die mich so motiviert haben!_

_Aber um die Zeit des Wartens für diejenigen, die diese Geschichte lesen und vielleicht sogar mögen, ein wenig spannender zu machen, kann ich verraten, dass wir im nächsten Kapitel eine Hochzeit sehen werden. _

_Ach ja, kann mir einer sagen, warum das achte Kapitel mehr Aufrufe hat als das siebte Kapitel? Wo bleibt der Sinn, das achte Kapitel zu lesen, wenn man nicht weiß, um was es geht? _


	10. Hochzeitsglocken

**Hochzeitsglocken**

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze Ranma ½ nicht! Ich besitze weder Charaktere noch die Idee, eigentlich rein gar nichts, aber ich erfreue mich an meiner sprudelnden Phantasie, die jene Charaktere auf eine Reise schickt.

Das golden weiße Licht der an den silbernen Metallgebilden der weit entfernten Hallendecke angebrachten Lampen flutete wie das von den zahllosen, diamantenen Sternen reflektierte Sonnenlicht die Erde, den mehrstöckigen, sterilen Raum, tauchte seine marmornen Fließen, in denen es sich widerspiegelte, um auch die dunkelsten Ecken in Helligkeit zu baden, in ein helles Weiß, lud alle Menschen gleichermaßen ein, sich den Wartenden, Reisenden oder Ankommenden anzuschließen, sich in ihrer Menge zu verlieren und zeigte ihnen, ohne es zu wollen, das vor, was sie in ihm zu sehen glaubten: eine Oase inmitten des hektischen Alltags, dem sie zu entfliehen suchten.

Der Blick des jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes, der beim Eintritt in die große Ankunftshalle des Flughafens interessiert umhergeschweift war, ruhte nun sanft auf der ihm so bekannten jungen Frau. Noch immer nahm der Kampfsportler das rege Treiben der Menschen um ihn herum wahr, sah die hinter dem gläsernen Geländer über ihm hektisch umherspurtenden Männer und Frauen in Anzügen, erblickte aus seinen Augenwinkeln die lange Schlange vor sich, die tief durchatmende Frau an dem einzig besetzten Schalter des nächtlichen Flughafens, die zahllosen silbernen Türen mit mannigfaltigen Aufschriften, die beleuchteten Geschäfte, die Neuankömmlinge mit ihren angepriesenen Massenwaren zu locken suchten, und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Ranma lächelte strahlend, als er bemerkte, dass die großen, überrascht blickenden, braunen Augen seiner besten Freundin, die ihr ebenso braunes, langes Haar unverändert mit einer weißen Schleife zusammengebunden hatte, ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Seit ein paar wenigen Tagen fiel es dem Jungspund ungewöhnlich leicht, seine Gefühle zu äußern, zu lächeln, zu lachen, fast so, als ob ihm eine schwere Last von der Seele genommen wurde, eine erdrückende Last, deren Gewicht er nicht bemerkt hatte, bis er, von ihr befreit, wieder frei aufatmen konnte. Fröhlich sog der blauäugige Mann die weiße Schürze der Meisterköchin, auf der in seiner Heimatsprache gedruckt das Wort _Küchenchef_ stand, ein und wartete gespannt.

Nachdem sich der verwirrte Blick der Köchin von der blauhaarigen Amazone abgewandt hatte, suchte die junge Frau nach dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit in dem weit entfernten Stockholm. Ruhig legte sie ihren riesigen Pfannenwender, auf dem sie dem Paar ihre hausgemachten japanischen Pizzen feilgeboten hatte, auf den Karren hinter sich und betrachtete den lächelnden Mann.

Ranma wusste bereits beim ersten Blickkontakt mit seiner besten Freundin, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Tief bohrte sich das blaue Augenpaar in das braune, versuchte, etwas von dem spielenden, neckenden Blitzen zu erkennen, das ihm noch immer begegnet war, wenn sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, die unausgesprochene Vertraulichkeit ihrer Freundschaft, doch fand eine Fremde. Ihr interessiert fragender Blick richtete sich nach Sekunden wieder der bekannten Amazone zu, als dem jungen Mann ein brennender Schmerz durch den Rücken fuhr.

Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Ranma auf, als der elektrische Stoß ein zweites Mal in seinen Rücken eindrang. Sanft riss der Schmerz an seiner Wirbelsäule, lief an ihr bis zu seinen Füßen hinab und hinauf in seinen Kopf. Ein dritter Stoß und die durch die Qual zitternden Knie gaben dem übermächtigen Druck seines durchtrainierten Körpers nach. Langsam spürte er, wie die Pein in seinen Kopf eindrang, seine Sinne umnebelte, sein Blickfeld verengte und ihn in das sanfte Reich der Träume gleiten lassen wollte. Die schwarzen Schemen, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, verdichteten sich zu einer undurchdringlichen Schwärze. Vorsichtig schloss Ranma seine Augen und ließ sich in das Land der Träume fallen.

Dort, voller Vorfreude auf ihn wartend, fand sich der Verfluchte an jenem Ufer, das ihn zeitgleich ängstigte und faszinierte, wider. Die steile Bergwand, die keinen Vorsprung zum Klettern bot, das grüne Schilfgras, das mit der leichten Brise des Windes, gleichsam als ob es mit ihr tanzen wollte, verbog, die junge Frau, die ihm, gekleidet in ihrem weißen, rüschenbesetzten Kleid, den Rücken zukehrte, all das sah er bereits, wenn er während des Wachens seine Augen schloss, doch hatten sich dieses Mal die Sterne aus der glasigen Oberfläche des stillen Flusses befreit und funkelten strahlend am Firmament, die nächtliche Landschaft in ein unnatürlich bezauberndes Leuchten tauchend.

Langsam ließ sich der junge Mann auf den taunassen Boden nieder und spürte die leichte Erregung, die jene unbekannte Frau seiner Träume in ihm auslöste. Seufzend, da er nun endlich wusste, was er suchte, und doch nicht imstande war, es zu erreichen, lehnte er sich zurück, gestützt auf seine muskulösen Arme und rief, einem spontanen Impuls folgend, die junge Frau an.

„Hey du! Bist du eigentlich echt oder eine Puppe, die mir immerzu den Rücken zeigt? Ich finde das nämlich ziemlich langweilig."

„Huh?", antwortete die junge Frau verdutzt, als sie sich zu ihm drehte und den am Boden sitzenden Mann scheinbar das erste Mal wahrnahm. Plötzlich verfing sich ihr Hut in einem Windstoß und wehte sanft in der Luft gleitend über den Fluss, während die Frau unsicher zwei Schritte nach vorne nahm, um ihn zurückzuholen, und gleichzeitig ihr wild im Luftstoß wehendes Haar zu bändigen versuchte.

Mit wild schlagendem Herzen richtete sich Ranma wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, ging langsam auf den Fluss zu und betrachtete die Frau dabei verblüfft, den Hut, der bis zu ihm wehte, spielerisch aus der Luft fangend. Noch nie hatte sich der Kampfsportler über eine Frau Gedanken gemacht, und doch fühlte er ein plötzliches, gewaltiges Feuer, ein Verlangen in sich, als er nun in seinen Träumen jener Frau gegenüber stand. Er sah das erste Mal ihr Gesicht, doch er konnte sich keine schöneren Gesichtszüge vorstellen, er sah das erste Mal ihr blaues, kinnlanges Haar im Wind wallen, doch er konnte sich kein schöneres Haar vorstellen, er sah das erste Mal ihre bezaubernde Figur, doch er konnte sich keine schönere Frau vorstellen.

„Dein Hut?", fragte er die verlegen blickende Frau mit trockenem Mund und fügte nach ihrem Nicken schnell hinzu: „Wenn du rüber kommst, kann ich ihn dir wieder geben. Kannst du durch den Fluss?"

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen", antwortete sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln auf den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck des Jungspundes hin und setzte sich, ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend, auf den Boden.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich kann auch nicht durch den Fluss."

„Nichts leichter als das", drang die liebliche Stimme von nah an sein Ohr.

Verwirrt und erschrocken sprang Ranma auf und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Dort, genau hinter ihm, stand jene Frau, die noch vor Sekunden auf der anderen Seite des Ufers gesessen war, und formte mit ihren rubinroten Lippen ein neckendes Lächeln, das die Ansätze ihrer weißen Zähne aufblitzen ließ. Gebannt und genüsslich sog der Kampfsportler den bezaubernden Anblick der aufreizend schönen Frau ein, während er tief einatmete.

„W-wi-wie hast du, ich meine, du warst doch gerade, was ist hier los?", stammelte er verwirrt, den Blick nicht von ihr ablassend.

„Wir sind im Land der Träume", antwortete sie gelassen und trat so nah wie möglich an ihn heran, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren.

Ranma schluckte schwer, als er in die wunderschönen braunen Augen der Frau blickte, die ihn fesselten und zeitgleich von seiner blauen Iris gefangen genommen wurden, ihren heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte, ihre sinnlichen Lippen leicht geöffnet sah, ihre blauen Haare, durch einen weiteren Luftstoß aufgewirbelt, seine Wange kitzeln spürte, ihren Körper nur Zentimeter von seinem vernahm, ihre glänzende, exotische Aura sich mit seiner mächtigen vermischen fühlte.

„Ich glaube, du hast noch immer meinen Hut", flüsterte sie, während das Blut unaufhörlich in ihre Wangen stieg, sie ihre Augen schloss und lächelnd spürte, wie er ihren heißen Atem einzog.

„Und was bekomme ich dafür, wenn ich mein einziges Erinnerungsstück an dich wieder hergebe?", fragte er, hob den weißen Hut über ihre Haare und schloss seine Augen, da er befürchtete, sein Verlangen, jetzt, da sie so nah vor ihm stand, nicht länger unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

„Eine bessere Erinnerung…"

Und plötzlich spürte der junge Mann die sanfteste, leichteste Berührung ihrer Lippen auf seinen. Wie das Wasser aus einem brechenden Damm flutete das Feuer in seinen Adern seinen gesamten Körper, vernebelte seine Sinne, schaltete seine Vernunft, sein Wesen gänzlich aus und ließ seine Instinkte für ihn handeln. Liebevoll setzte er den Hut auf ihren Kopf, fuhr mit seiner linken Hand durch ihr kurzes Haar, während sich seine rechte Hand auf ihren Rücken schlich und die junge Frau, die ihre Lippen wild gegen seine presste und ihre Hände unter sein rotes Hemd schob, an seinen Körper drückte. Langsam und zärtlich bugsierte die Frau sein Hemd über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und schließlich, den Kuss brechend, über seinen Kopf, während der Mann die Schleife, die das Kleid hielt, öffnete, sodass es zu Boden rutschte und er feststellte, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken…

„Ranma!"

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen fuhr die junge Frau aus dem Nickerchen, das sie sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch gestattet hatte. Akane spürte die Intensität des Traumes noch immer, fühlte die Berührungen ihres ehemaligen Verlobten, dessen Fingerspitzen sanft an ihren Armen hinab gewandert waren, nahm die elektrische Spannung ihres Körpers wahr, leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen, während sie die Augen schloss und sich an seine Küsse erinnerte, und erschauderte schließlich mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln.

„Ranma Saotome", flüsterte sie ein weiteres Mal, drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl um und erblickte ihre staunenden besten Freundinnen Yuka und Sayuri.

„Yuka, Sayuri!", rief sie erschrocken und ordnete, um das Rot ihrer Wangen zu vertuschen, geistesabwesend die Blätter auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Wie lange, ich meine, ist es schon Zeit zu gehen? Oder warum?"

„Ja, Akane", antwortete die beiden Freundinnen seltsam abwesend und drehten sich langsam um. Während sich Akane zu den beiden umdrehte, schenkte ihr Yuka einen letzten, mitleidigen Blick und fügte traurig an: „Mach dich fertig, dass wir dir helfen können, dein Hochzeitskleid auszusuchen."

„Yuka, Sayuri?", flüsterte die junge Frau zögernd. „Ihr habt, ich meine, das gerade, ich meine…"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", flüsterte Sayuri mit abgewandtem Blick und nickte Yuka auffordernd zu. „Du etwa?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Und jetzt dusche dich besser, Akane, oder wir haben gar keine Zeit mehr, dir ein Kleid zu suchen!"

Dankbar nickend rauschte Akane an den beiden Brünetten vorbei, nachdem sie die bereits zurechtgelegten Kleidungsstücke von ihrem Bett aufgenommen hatte. Sie konnte nicht umhin, sich schuldig zu fühlen, als sie in ihr Bad huschte, da sie wieder einmal an den einzigen Mann gedacht hatte, der sie zu solchen Träumen verleiten konnte. Und doch wanderten ihre Gedanken in der Dusche wieder zu Ranma…

Langsam stieg Akane, ihr liebstes weißes Kleid tragend, das sie mit einer großen weißen Schleife am Rücken zusammengebunden hatte, die Treppen zu ihrem Wohnzimmer hinab und zögerte, die Türe zu öffnen, um ihren zukünftigen Ehemann und ehemaligen Haustier nicht begegnen zu müssen. Lustlos, in Gedanken noch immer den Traum abspielend, öffnete sie die Wohnzimmertüre und sah ihre Freundinnen angeregt mit ihrer aus dem Urlaub zurückgekehrten älteren Schwester Nabiki argumentieren.

„Okay, du kannst dir alles frei aussuchen", resignierte Sayuri, als Akane den Raum betrat und schwieg plötzlich, als sie ihre beste Freundin erblickte.

„Was kann sich Nabiki frei aussuchen?", fragte sie interessiert, froh, dass ihr Verlobter nicht anwesend war.

„Mein eigenes Hochzeitskleid, wenn ich heirate. Da lasse ich keine Freundinnen entscheiden, was ich anziehen soll", antwortete die ältere Schwester etwas zu schnell und klatschte nach Akanes misstrauischem Blick aufmunternd in die Hände. „So, ihr beiden, dann helft meiner kleinen Schwester mal, ihr Hochzeitskleid auszusuchen. Den Brief bringe ich euch später vorbei, in Ordnung?"

„Hm, Nabiki, hast du wohl vor, bald zu heiraten?", fragte die Kampfsportlerin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und zuckte unwillkürlich, als sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre rechte Schulter legte und diese leicht drückte. Akane erinnerte sich sofort an die sanften Berührungen ihres schwarzhaarigen Ranmas, griff, da sie wusste und an der Aura des Mannes spürte, dass es nicht jener Mann ihrer Träume war, instinktiv zu und bohrte ihr Finger unsanft in die Haut ihres Verlobten, der seine Hand schnell wieder hinfort zog.

„Es ist viel passiert, seitdem du weggegangen bist", sagte Ryouga, dem die Feindseligkeit der jungen Frau ebenso wenig entgangen war wie ihrer Schwester und ihren besten Freundinnen. „Nabiki trifft sich nun mit dem werdenden Samurai Tatewaki Kuno!"

Der eisige Schauer, der über den Rücken des Kampfsportlers lief, weckte ihn auch aus seinem wundervollen Traum. Hustend setzte sich die junge, rothaarige Frau auf, schüttelte sich das kalte Wasser aus den Haaren und betrachtete benommen ihre Umgebung, als sie ein Fingerschnippen vor ihren Augen zur Konzentration aufrief.

„Yes, I'm terribly sorry!"

„Ruhe da drüben!", fauchte die Amazone, die in der Hocke vor der jungen Frau saß, den fremden Mann an, der sich mit trüben, glasigen Augen bei der am Boden sitzenden Frau entschuldigt hatte. „Ranma, wie geht es dir?"

„Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?", fragte die Rothaarige noch immer benommen in ihrer Heimatsprache und versuchte, sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern, während sie ihre Umgebung das erste Mal bewusst wahrnahm. Sie befand sich allem Anschein nach auf der Toilette des Flughafengebäudes, wie sie aus den zahlreichen Kabinen und den Waschbecken, über denen ein großer Spiegel angebracht war, schloss. „Und wo, Moment, Ukyo!"

„Ukyo?", fragte Shampoo auf ihrer Sprache, die Ranma so gut verstand, dass es für sie keinen Unterschied machte, verwirrt und fühlte besorgt die Stirn der Verfluchten. „Der Schock war doch stärker als ich angenommen habe. Vielleicht sollten wir dich doch ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Was für ein Schock? Was ist passiert? Und wo ist Ukyo? Sie war gerade eben noch hier im Flughafen! In Stockholm! Wie kann das sein?", fragte Ranma nervös und stand auf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass alle motorischen Funktionen problemlos funktionierten und sie sich geschmeidig wie immer bewegen konnte. „Und ich brauche heißes Wasser!"

„Der Elektroschock, den du abbekommen hast, Ranma", sagte die Amazone besorgt und beobachtete argwöhnisch jeden springenden Schritt der jungen Frau, die sich nun vorsichtig streckte. „Dieser Vollidiot hier hat aus irgendeinem Grund geglaubt, dass du ein Terrorist wärst und dich geschockt! Du bist zwar erst nach dem dritten Starkstromstoß außer Gefecht gewesen, aber ich dachte, ich dachte…"

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten trat die Rothaarige auf die aufgelöst erscheinende Amazone zu und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Shampoo wischte sich indes die Augen und schnippte leise mit den Fingern. Sofort trat der Sicherheitsangestellte zu den beiden Frauen und entschuldigte sich eingehend.

„Yes, I'm terribly sorry!"

„Ah, macht nichts, geh und mach lieber deinen Job!", antwortete Ranma abweisend mit einem Handwink, während sie warmes Wasser in ein Waschbecken laufen ließ, zeitgleich ihre volle Konzentration auf die blauhaarige Frau richtend, sich schließlich selbst mit dem warmen Wasser übergoss und sich sofort in einen schwarzhaarigen Mann verwandelte. Währenddessen verließ der Sicherheitsbeamte verwirrt die Toilette.

„Ich freue mich, dass es dir gut geht!", flüsterte Shampoo leise, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, und betrachtete erstaunt, wie sich die Augenbrauen des Kampfsportlers zusammenzogen und sich seine freundliche, verwirrte Miene versteinerte. „Was ist los?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Shampoo!", antwortete Ranma. „Und die sollst du mir beantworten!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was ich meine?", fragte der junge Mann, dessen Aura kurz aufblitze, bevor er sich zwingen konnte, die alte Technik, die ihm die besiegte Altmeisterin Cologne beigebracht hatte, anzuwenden, seine Seele auf Eis zu legen, seine Emotionen zu besiegen, sodass seine Gegner keine Möglichkeit hatten, seine Gedanken, Gefühle und nächsten Züge zu lesen, düster. „Wo ist Ukyo? Ich bilde mir doch nicht ein, dass ich sie gesehen habe! Sie hat sogar deinen Namen gerufen! Wo ist sie? Und wie hätte mich dieser Sicherheitsbeamte besiegen können? Ich hätte seinen Angriff spüren müssen, seine Aura, sein Vorhaben! Nein, es muss ein selten gefährlicher und mächtiger Kampfsportler gewesen sein, der seine Aura verstecken und mich niederstrecken kann! Wer war es?"

„Niemand!", antwortete Shampoo verwirrt. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es der Sicherheitsbeamte war! Er hat sich doch bei dir entschuldigt! Und ich weiß nicht, warum du seinen Angriff nicht gespürt hast oder warum du meinst, Ukyo gesehen zu haben! Sie ist nicht hier, das verspreche ich dir! Vielleicht hast du das nur geträumt!"

„Nein, ich habe von etwas ganz anderem geträumt!", meinte der Mann bestimmt und blickte seiner früheren Verlobten tief in die Augen. „Sieh mir in die Augen und schwöre bei deiner Ehre, dass Ukyo nicht hier ist und dass es niemand anderes als dieser Mann war, der mich geschockt hat, weil ich zu abgelenkt war."

„Ich schwöre es dir", versprach die junge Frau, ohne zu zögern, blickte ihm dabei tief in die Augen und verengte ihre Augen nach dem Nicken des Kampfsportlers anschuldigend. „Aber wenn du mir so wenig vertraust, warum fragst du dann nicht die Frau, von der schon wieder geträumt hast, nach dem Hinweis, den ich mühsam gesammelt habe, während du ohnmächtig warst?"

„Shampoo, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich glauben soll! Und außerdem habe ich nicht von ihr geträumt!", verteidigte sich der Kampfsportler automatisch, ohne zu wissen, warum er dies tat, errötete sichtlich, als er ihre ungläubige Miene sah, und rief entsetzt, als er das gesamte Ausmaß ihrer Worte begriff: „Du weißt, wo sich Happossai aufhält?"

„Nein", antwortete Shampoo langsam und deutete auf eine alte, kleine Reinigungskraft, die dem jungen Mann bis zu dieser Sekunde nicht aufgefallen war. „Aber sie schwört bei allem, was ihr heilig ist, dass der alte Perversling vor zwei Tagen an diesem Flughafen war, sich eine Flugkarte gekauft hat und schließlich nach New York gereist ist."

„Woher?"

Ranma konnte dieser glücklichen Schicksalsfügung keinen Glauben schenken, da sie nicht nur den richtigen Aufenthaltsort gewählt, sondern eine Person am Flughafen auch noch den Altmeister gesehen hatte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und ging auf die Reinigungskraft zu, die anscheinend kein Wort von der japanisch-chinesischen Konversation verstanden hatte, und bückte sich zu der alten Frau hinab.

„Sind Sie sich absolut sicher, alte Frau?", fragte er, doch die Frau schüttelte als Antwort nur leicht den Kopf und zuckte unverständlich mit den Schultern, während sie ihren Blick auf den Boden richtete, weg von den suchenden Augen des Kampfsportlers.

„Ranma, ich glaube nicht, dass sie deine Sprache spricht", merkte Shampoo an.

„Old lady, are you absolutely sure that you saw this guy two days ago?", fragte der Mann erneut und drehte sich, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht verstand, wovon er sprach, zu seiner Begleiterin herum. „Shampoo, hast du ein Bild von dem Alten?"

Nachdem Ranma der alten Frau das Bild des ebenso kleinen, alten Mannes gezeigt und als Antwort ein dynamisches Nicken der Reinigungskraft erhalten hatte, verließen Shampoo und er die leere Toilette und gingen, der Mann das Glück nicht wahrhabend wollend, die Frau vorsichtig lächelnd, zu einem Schalter, bei dessen Beamtin die junge Frau die Information erhalten hatte, dass Happossai nach New York geflogen war, und erwarben zwei Flugtickets nach Amerika.

In dieser Nacht schlief der junge Mann nicht. Obwohl das Einzelbett des Hotels weich und kuschelig war, plagten ihn harte Gedanken. Er wusste, nein, er spürte, dass Shampoo ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich Ukyo eingebildet hatte, dass ihn ein einfacher Sicherheitsbeamter niederstrecken konnte, wo er, der stolze, mächtige Kampfsportler doch Götter bekämpft und besiegt hatte, dass das Glück, das ihn so lange verspottet hatte, nun auf seiner Seite stand, dass diese Zufälle wirklich nur Zufälle waren. Unruhig warf sich Ranma von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte zu schlafen, da er, obgleich er nichts wusste, doch verstand, dass er die Antworten auf all seine Fragen erhalten würde, sobald er seinen Altmeister, der den Fluch gänzlich von ihm nehmen und doch schrecklicher machen würde, fand. Am frühen Morgen fiel er letztlich in das Land der Träume, doch fand sich nicht an dem Fluss bei seiner Frau wieder.

Mit einem stolzen Lächeln trat Akane aus der großen Umkleidekabine des Brautmodengeschäftes im Herzen von Nerima. Das schlicht gehaltene, trägerlose, weiße Hochzeitskleid, das sich sanft an ihre Hüfte schmiegte und ihrer schlanken Figur schmeichelte, bevor es in einer kurzen Schleppe auslief, war mit kleinen, filigran eingearbeiteten Seidenschleifen geschmückt, die das ebenfalls weiße, samtene Unterkleid, das durch den hohen V-Schnitt an den Beinen und der Brust deutlich sichtbar war, in das Kleid überführten und es mit ihm verschmelzen ließen. An ihrem schlanken, linken Handgelenk zierte ein silberner Armreif ihre seidene Haut und um ihren Hals lag eine doppelförmige, in zwei Spiralen verlaufende Silberkette, an deren Ende eine zierliche, weißgoldene Lilie eingearbeitet war. Abgerundet wurde die faszinierende Erscheinung durch passende, schlichte Ohrringe.

„Und, was denkt ihr?", fragte sie ihre Freundinnen, die die junge Kampfsportlerin mit großen Augen neidisch betrachteten. Langsam drehte sich die Frau für die beiden und hörte ein befriedigendes Aufstöhnen.

„Es ist wundervoll, Akane! Wie für dich gemacht!"

„Genau, Akane! Das ist das schönste Kleid, das ich jemals gesehen habe, und in ihm ist die herrlichste Braut, die sich ein Mann nur vorstellen kann! Nimm es auf jeden Fall", antwortete Yuri auf die rhetorische Frage ihrer Freundin und fügte weniger begeistert an: „Aber die Kette passt nicht dazu. Können wir dich denn gar nicht davon überzeugen, dass sie fehl am Platz ist? Schau dir doch noch einmal die anderen an! Du findest bestimmt eine noch herrlichere, die auch zu deinem Kleid passt!"

„Nein, das ist die einzige Kette, die ich tragen will", antwortete Akane mit einem gespielten strahlenden Lächeln, da sie sich bei ihren Worten das Liliensymbol, das ihr beim ersten Anblick der Ketten ins Auge gesprungen war, in ihr Gedächtnis rief, das sie so sehr an die Lilie erinnerte, die ihr ein gewisser Jüngling an einem Fluss geschenkt hatte, als ihr Hut von einer Brise hinfort geweht worden war, und einen nur allzu bekannten Schmerz durch ihren Körpern gleiten spürte, der genüsslich in alle Teile ihres Geistes vordrang, um sich an ihren Erinnerungen zu laben, zu wachsen und verstärkt in ihr schreiendes Herz zurückzukehren.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst, weißt du?", meinte Sayuri besorgt, nachdem die junge Braut sich umgedreht hatte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete, und wurde durch ein stummes Nicken von Yuka unterstützt.

„Was muss ich nicht?", fragte Akane verwirrt.

„Du musst ihn nicht heiraten, wenn du nicht willst", wisperte Yuka vorsichtig und starrte mit leerem Blick in den Spiegel.

„W-was?", stammelte die Kampfsportlerin nervös und versuchte, ihr wild pochendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Was meint ihr? Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mich heiraten will, nicht andersherum! Das bedeutet doch, dass ich ihn heiraten will!"

„Du warst noch nie eine gute Lügnerin, Akane", bemerkte Sayuri traurig, als sie den verzweifelten Blick ihrer Freundin sah. „Wir sind deine besten Freundinnen, Akane! Wir kennen uns schon seit unserer Kindheit! Und selbst wenn wir dich nicht so gut kennen würden, wüssten wir, dass du ihn nicht heiraten willst, weil dein Herz an jemand anders vergeben ist."

„Genau", flüsterte Yuka zustimmend. „Du verletzt deine leider verstorbene Mutter und deine größte Schwester, die mit sehr viel Mühe das alte Hochzeitskleid deiner Mutter restauriert hat, indem du behauptest, dass du es nicht magst, obwohl jeder Mensch sieht, wie sehr du es liebst, du weigerst dich, eine neue Kette zu tragen, da diese dich an etwas erinnert, das dir wichtiger ist als alles andere, du liebst deinen Verlobten nicht, weil du diesen Ranma über alles liebst."

Verzweifelt kämpfte Akane gegen die Tränen, die ihr bei diesem Kreuzverhör in die Augen getreten waren, an und versuchte, die Behauptungen ihrer Freundinnen mit einem leisen Lachen abzutun; und doch spürte sie, wie jedes Wort der Brünetten ihr Herz wie ein eisiger Speer traf und, in ihm stecken bleibend, bei jedem ihrer Atemzüge an ihrem eisernen Willen rüttelte, an ihren Verstand appellierte und ihr Herz mit den wahren Worten vergiften wollte. Sie liebte ihre Freundinnen, da sie ohne Fragen ihren Entschluss akzeptierten, und doch hasste sie sie, da sie ihr diese Wahrheiten entgegenschleuderten.

Unsicher blickte Akane erneut in den Spiegel und sah sich selbst im alten Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter. Dort, tief in ihrer Erinnerung, in ihrem Herzen verborgen, doch durch das Loch, das jener eisige Speer in ihre Verteidigung gerissen hatte, sah sie ihr strahlendes Lächeln, ihre glückselige Aura, die alles an Helligkeit überstrahlte und ihren Verlobten, der neben ihr stand. Sein schwarzer Anzug, sein weißes Hemd und seine schwarze Krawatte standen ihm sehr gut, und doch wusste sie, dass er sich in seinem roten Hemd und seinen schwarzen Hosen wohler fühlte. Auch er lächelte glücklich. Und zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, schmückte ein strahlendes, echtes Lächeln ihre wunderschönen Züge – doch sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und sie würde keinen Schritt davon abweichen.

„Du musst uns nicht erklären, warum du tust, was du tust", fuhr Yuka unbeirrt fort, als sie das Lächeln ihrer Freundin sah. „Du musst uns nicht sagen, warum du ihn heiratest. Du musst uns nicht sagen, wer Ranma Saotome ist."

„Wir wollen nur, dass du dir selbst ein Hochzeitsgeschenk machst, indem du unseres annimmst", flüsterte Sayuri beinahe unhörbar und legte einen braunen Umschlag zu Akanes Füßen. „Wir sehen uns zu deiner Hochzeit!"

Verblüfft beobachtete die junge Frau, wie ihre beiden besten Freundinnen das Brautmodengeschäft verließen. Hastig, ohne nachzudenken, hob sie den Umschlag vom Boden auf und riss ihn auf.

Nach zwei weiteren Tagen in Stockholm flogen Shampoo und Ranma schließlich über den großen Atlantischen Ozean vom fernen Europa in das noch fernere Amerika. Gespannt erwartete der junge Mann das Aufeinandertreffen mit seinem Altmeister, doch konnte auch seine Ungeduld die zwölfstündige Flugzeit des Flugzeuges nicht beschleunigen. Seine unruhigen, kurzen Nickerchen dieser Tage waren geprägt von einem einzigen Motiv: einer Lilie.

„Ranma, ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte Shampoo kurz vor der Landung in der unumstrittenen Weltmetropole New York. „Ich muss mit unserem Stamm kommunizieren, sobald wir gelandet sind und da das etwas länger dauern könnte, kannst du ja schon einmal ein Hotelzimmer in der Nähe reservieren und ins Bett gehen."

„Aber was ist mit -?"

„Happossai?", fiel ihm die Amazone ins Wort. „Sollte ich irgendetwas über ihn erfahren, lasse ich es dich wissen. Und keine Angst, ich finde dich schon, ich habe meine Mittel und Wege."

Nachdem sich Shampoo nach der Landung in New York fluchtartig von ihrer Begleitung verabschiedet hatte und von der Menschmasse, die selbst zu diesen späten Zeiten in jener Stadt, die niemals schläft, alle Individuen usurpiert und zu einem konsumierenden Teil des Kollektives verwandelt, verschluckt worden war, begab sich der junge Kampfsportler, der sich in der Ferne trotz seiner zahlreichen Reisen in der weiten Welt verloren fühlte, auf die Suche nach einem Hotel und blickte dabei erschrocken auf die Uhr.

„Schon zweiundzwanzig Uhr! Was für ein achtzehnter Geburtstag", seufzte der Mann verträumt, als er in die Masse starrte und versuchte, die Wegweiser für die Hotels zu finden. „Es wäre wirklich einmal schön gewesen, einen Geburtstag nicht auf Reisen zu verbringen und jetzt habe ich noch zwei Stunden, in einem Hotel irgendwo auf der Welt alleine zu feiern."

Und plötzlich blieb er ruckartig an Ort und Stelle stehen. Dort, am Flughafen, immer wieder verdeckt von den Köpfen der mit steifen Schritten vorbeieilenden Masse glaubte er sie zu sehen, ihr weißes Kleid, den weißen Hut, die Lilie, die durch die rosa Schleife an ihrem Hut befestigt war, die kurzen, blauen Haare, das bezaubernde Gesicht, die perfekte Figur. Ungläubig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und rieb sich die Augen, doch die junge Frau verschwand nicht aus seinem Blickfeld, sondern schien ihn bemerkt zu haben. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, bewegte sie sich geschmeidig durch die Masse, die sich für sie zu teilen schien, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Hallo, Ranma", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein", sprach Ranma zu sich selbst, schloss seine Augen und kniff sich selbst in den Arm, um aufzuwachen. „Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Verschwinde!"

„Ranma, bitte, hör' mir zu!", flehte Akane, die bei seinen Worten zusammengezuckt war, und ließ die Tränen, die seit seinem Anblick in ihre Augen getreten waren, von ihren Wimpern perlen. „Bitte, ich kann erklären, warum ich weggelaufen bin!"

„Nein, bitte, bitte geh einfach weg!", rief Ranma verschreckt. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, ich weiß nicht, woher du meinen Namen kennst! Du kannst nicht echt sein!"

Der bittere Geschmack der Enttäuschung legte sich auf die Zunge der blauhaarigen Frau. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog und wusste, dass ihr früherer Verlobter jedes Recht hatte, sie zu hassen, sie zu verachten; und doch tat seine Ablehnung mehr weh als jeder Schmerz, den Erinnerungen an ihn hervorrufen konnten. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Bitte, hör' mir nur kurz zu, Ranma!"

Der junge Kampfsportler glaubte, verrückt zu werden, wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah, wusste nicht, welche Streiche ihm seine Umwelt noch zu spielen gedachte. Erst die unmögliche Aufgabe, die ihm die beiden Ältesten stellten, dann das Zusammentreffen mit Ukyo, die nur eine Halluzination gewesen zu sein schien, und jetzt die Frau aus seinen Träumen in New York! Er wollte und konnte es nicht glauben.

„Das gibt es nicht!", flüsterte er zu sich selbst. „Ich kenne dich nicht, aber ich habe von einer Frau geträumt, die genauso aussah wie du! Wie kann das sein? Und woher kennst du meinen Namen? Woher weißt du, dass ich Ranma heiße, obwohl ich dich nicht kenne?"

„Nein, das hat sie nicht gewagt", wisperte die junge Frau wütend, als sich ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis auf ihr Gesicht legte. „Du reist mit Shampoo? Hat sie dir die Haare gewaschen?"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich mit Shampoo reise? Wer bist du?"

„Antworte mir!", fauchte sie als Antwort.

„J-ja!", antwortete er vorsichtig, als er die gewaltige, exotische Aura der Frau vernahm.

Wütend biss sich die junge Frau auf die Lippen und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie den mächtigen Zauber brechen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie den Mann an sich erinnern musste, und doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie es tun sollte. Langsam trat sie nahe an ihn heran und hauchte ihm zwei Worte in sein Ohr.

„Akane Tendo."

Ranma zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als tausende Erinnerungen, die er mit diesem seltsam vertrauten Namen verband, ungeordnet in sein Gedächtnis drängten und ihn eine vage Vorstellung des Lebens der jungen Frau gaben.

„Ich bin Akane Tendo, deine Verlobte, du Vollidiot", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, welchen Effekt ihr Name auf den Zauber hatte, und beobachtete, wie er ein weiteres Mal zusammenzuckte, als ein weiterer Strom vergessener Erinnerungen in sein Gedächtnis zurückkehrten. „Ich trainiere auch die Alles-ist-möglich-Kunst und unsere Väter haben uns verlobt, dass wir sie gemeinsam weiterführen und nach Jusendo hätten wir beinahe geheiratet! Erinnere dich an mich, du Volltrottel! Ich bin Akane Tendo, deine Verlobte!"

Stöhnend hielt sich Ranma den Kopf, als Erinnerung nach Erinnerung ihren rechten Platz in seinem Kopf suchte und dabei ungestüm vordrang. Wie ein Film spielte sich sein gesamtes Leben, seitdem er die junge Frau kennengelernt hatte, in seinem Kopf ab, ließ ihn alle Einzelheiten erneut durchleben und den wahren Grund für seine Suche nach Happossai und Cologne sehen. Plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf und starrte seine Verlobte an.

„Akane!"

„Ranma", lächelte sie und fiel in seine offenen Arme. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so einfach ist, diesen Zauber zu brechen!"

„Ich auch nicht", gab er nachdenklich zu, während er das Gefühl genoss, seine wahre Liebe in seinen Armen zu halten, auch wenn er wusste, dass diese Komödie nur in einer Tragödie enden konnte. „Akane…"

„Nein, Ranma, lass mich reden", flehte sie, das warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie in seinen Armen fand, genießend. „Ich weiß, dass das, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, egoistisch ist, aber bitte erfülle mir diesen einen Wunsch! Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum, aber ich werde Ryouga in zwei Wochen heiraten. Ich werde es tun und nichts, was du tust oder sagst, kann mich davon abbringen. Ich muss, bitte verstehe das nicht falsch, und ich möchte nicht, dass du zu dieser Hochzeit kommst, denn ich könnte ihn nicht heiraten, wenn du es tätest. Aber ich liebe dich und ich weiß, du liebst mich, also stell mir keine einzige Frage."

Ranma spürte das eisige Gefühl des Verlusts in seinem Herzen, und obwohl er wusste, dass sein egoistischer Wunsch, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, nur ein Wunsch bleiben würde, weil er Unsterblichkeit erlangen würde, verletzte ihn das Geständnis seiner Verlobten so sehr, dass er stockend einatmete und mit den Tränen rang. Schließlich öffnete er zaghaft seinen Mund, doch erinnerte sich an die Bitte der jungen Frau.

„Warum bist du hier, Akane?", fragte er zärtlich und strich ihr sanft durch ihr blaues Haar, fortwährend an seinen intensiven Traum denkend. „Warum bist du hier? Warum bist du wirklich hier?"

„Ich, ich, ich m-möchte noch etwas von dir", flüsterte sie leise und hielt ihm errötend einen kleinen Schlüssel entgegen. „W-wenn i-ich sch-schon n-nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann, dann möchte ich wenigstens, möchte ich wenigstens…"

„…eine kleine Hochzeit mit mir feiern…", beendete er den Satz für sie, errötete selbst stärker als sie, nahm den Schlüssel in seine rechte Hand und ihre Hand in seine linke.

Er wusste, dass sein Verlangen ein egoistischer Wunsch war. Er wusste, dass er sie beide damit unglücklich machen würde, die Ehre seiner Verlobten beflecken würde und sie am nächsten Morgen bevor er aufwachte verschwunden sein würde oder er sich schlafend stellen würde, um sie gehen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass sein Verlangen ein egoistischer Wunsch war.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Verlangen ein egoistischer Wunsch war. Sie wusste, dass sie sie beide damit unglücklich machen würde, die Ehre ihres Verlobten beflecken würde und sie am nächsten Morgen bevor er aufwachte verschwunden sein würde oder er sich schlafend stellen würde, um sie gehen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Verlangen ein egoistischer Wunsch war.

Und dennoch gingen sie Hand in Hand in das Hotel, stiegen die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf und genossen die elektrisierende Vorfreude des Baldigen. Mit zitternden Händen sperrte Ranma die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer auf und blieb kurz stehen.

„Darf ich um deine Hand anhalten?", fragte er schüchtern.

„Ja", antwortete Akane verlegen. „Und ja, ich will!"

In der Glückseligkeit des Momentes hob der junge Mann seine Frau in seine Arme und trug die errötende, kichernde Frau, die, unbemerkt von beiden einen kleinen Brief verlor, über die Schwelle in das kleine Zimmer, bevor er die Türe mit einem eleganten Fußtritt schloss. Der Brief segelte langsam auf den Boden…

„Liebe Akane", hieß es in einer engen Handschrift. „Ranma fliegt nach New York, Landung des Flugzeugs überübermorgen um 21:15 Uhr, Ticket liegt bei. Deine Freundinnen haben mich überzeugt, dass du ihn liebst und Ryouga aus einem mir unbegreiflichen Grund heiraten willst. Wenn du heute Abend nicht nach Hause kommst, sage ich ihm, dass du auf einer Trainingsreise bist. Tue das, was du für richtig erachtest. In Liebe, Nabiki"


	11. Happossai

**Happossai und wer?**

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Ranma ½, sondern leihe mir lediglich die Charaktere, um sie auf eine kleine Reise meiner Phantasie zu schicken!

Die ersten sonntäglichen, sommerlich schwachen Strahlen der aufgehenden Morgensonne berührten die hohen Kronen der altehrwürdigen Bäume, deren harte Stämme den mit Moos überdeckten Boden dicht besiedelten, schlugen sich vereinzelt durch das dichte Blattwerk hindurch, tauchten die einsame Lichtung in ein prachtvolles Farbenspiel und brachen sich schließlich im Morgentau, dessen tausende zarte Tropfen, an den wenigen Pflanzen hängend, in den schillernden Regenbogenfarben des Sonnenlichtes tanzten, von ihren Blättern fielen und in weitere tausend Tropfen zerbarsten, die für kurze Zeit das Licht reflektierten und so von einem neuen Tag kündeten.

Nur wenige Stunden später weckten die Sonnenstrahlen, deren kraftvolle Mutter immer heller am Firmament strahlte, den jungen, schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportler, dessen schwarze Hose sich durch die Strahlen erwärmte, aus seinem tiefen Schlaf und begrüßten ihn sanft in seiner Heimat. Ebenso hieß ihn das leise Rauschen des kleinen Kanals, dessen reißender Körper sich geschmeidig durch das Gefängnis aus Beton schlängelte, willkommen und erinnerte ihn, während eine leichte Brise die Blätter der Bäume aufwirbelte, gleichermaßen an die Sanftheit und Unzähmbarkeit seiner Verlobten, an deren Liebe er nie wirklich, doch nach ihrer langen Abwesenheit gänzlich nicht mehr geglaubt hatte.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln packte der Jungspund hastig seinen Reiserucksack, warf ihn sich über seine muskulösen Schultern und ging zielstrebig auf das Geräusch des Baches zu, da er wusste, dass er ihn nach Hause führen würde. Das kleine Bächlein auf einer hölzernen Brücke am Stadtrand überquerend, blieb der Kampfsportler stehen und lehnte sich, sein Gewicht auf den Ballen des rechten Fußes balancierend, an das Geländer, um die Aussicht auf seine Heimatstadt zu genießen.

„Akane…", flüsterte er sanft und beobachtete lächelnd, wie ein Windstoß seine Worte in das Ungewisse wehte, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg nahm.

Langsam öffnete der junge Mann das knarrende, krachende, kratzende Holztor des Anwesens, spazierte durch den kleinen Vorgarten und betrat, nachdem er seinen Rucksack im Gang platziert hatte, das Wohnzimmer seines Hauses, in dem er seinen zukünftigen Vater, alleine mit einer Tasse Tee am Tisch sitzend, antraf.

„Guten Morgen, Ryouga", grüßte der alte Mann seinen baldigen Schwiegersohn herzlich lächelnd und lud ihn mit einer Handbewegung ein, Platz zu nehmen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Guten Morgen, Herr Tendo", antwortete der Kampfsportler freundlich, während er sich an den Tisch setzte und die Ruhe genoss. „Es geht mir sehr gut, danke. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut, gut, mein Junge", lachte das Familienoberhaupt schallend und rief über seine Schulter hinweg: „Kasumi! Kannst du bitte kommen? Nun, Junge, wo warst du eigentlich die letzten beiden Tage? Wir haben dich hier vermisst. Du sollst doch keine Ausflüge mehr unternehmen, da deine Hochzeit in weniger als zwei Wochen stattfindet."

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Herr Tendo", sagte Ryouga und blickte beschämt, seinen Hinterkopf mit der rechten Hand reibend, auf den hölzernen Tisch. „Ich wollte nur meine Eltern abholen, dass sie auch rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit finden, muss mich dabei aber irgendwie verlaufen haben."

„Wie konntest du dich verlaufen? Du musst doch nur", begann der alte Mann, den sagenhaften Orientierungssinn des Kampfsportlers belachend, doch wurde sogleich durch das Eintreten einer seiner Töchter unterbrochen. Freudig betrachtete er das liebevolle Lächeln auf ihren rubinroten Lippen, nach dem er sich, nachdem all die Jahre seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter lediglich eine eisige Grimasse ihre Züge beherrscht hatte, lange Zeit gesehnt hatte, da es die Erfüllung seines Wunsches, seine kleine Tochter endlich wieder glücklich zu sehen, bedeutete.

„Kasumi ist doch beim Einkaufen, Daddy", erinnerte die junge Frau ihren Vater sanft. „Was willst du denn von ihr? Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

„Das ist nett von dir, Nabiki. Wir brauchen noch eine Tasse Tee, denn Ryouga und ich müssen uns über die bevorstehende Hochzeit unterhalten", sagte er und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er schließlich fortfuhr. „Und Akane ist noch nicht wieder zurück von ihrer Trainingsreise, nicht? Ansonsten würde ich dich bitten, sie auch zu holen. Natürlich nur, wenn du Zeit hast, schließlich ist dein Freund ja zu Besuch."

Verblüfft ob der Neuigkeit, dass seine Verlobte auf einer Trainingsreise war, drehte sich der junge Kampfsportler zu seiner künftigen Schwägerin um und bildete sich ein, das freudvolle Lächeln auf ihren Zügen für einen kurzen Wimpernschlag verfallen zu sehen, bildete sich ein, besorgte Falten auf ihrer Stirn zu erkennen, bildete sich ein, einen tiefen, mitleidigen Blick in ihren tanzenden Augen spüren zu können. Doch so schnell er diese Veränderung zu sehen glaubte, so schnell sah er ihr Lächeln wieder auf ihren Lippen.

„Mit Akane kann ich zwar nicht dienen", sagte sie grinsend und ging durch das Wohnzimmer in ihre Küche, um die Teetasse zu holen. „Sie ist nämlich noch immer auf ihrer Trainingsreise. Aber die Tasse kann ich gerne holen, schließlich muss sich Tatewaki erst einmal wieder beruhigen."

„Wieso das denn?", rief ihr Vater der in die Küche verschwindenden Frau verwirrt nach.

„Ganz einfach, sie haben seine Schwester endlich geholt – in die Nervenheilanstalt", antwortete sie auf die fragenden Blicke der beiden Männer und betrat, den dampfenden Tee in einer frischen Tasse in den Raum bringend, das Wohnzimmer, während Ryouga aufstand, um ihr dankbar den Tee abzunehmen. „Sie muss mal wieder irgendeinen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft in aller Öffentlichkeit betäubt und danach gerufen haben, er sei nun für alle Ewigkeit ihr Geliebter. Jetzt kann ihr weder das Geld noch der Einfluss ihrer Familie helfen, denn sie steht unter dauerhafter ärztlicher Beobachtung und beim nächsten Fehltritt kommt sie in die geschlossene Abteilung. Hier, bitte!"

Vorsichtig reichte die junge Frau dem schwarzhaarigen Mann die heiße Teetasse, der seine Hände dankbar gegen die angenehme Wärme presste, sich umdrehte und wieder zu seinem Platz lief, als plötzlich der Schnürsenkel seines linken Schuhes riss und er stolperte…

Behutsam bettete der junge Mann die gleichaltrige Frau auf die weiche, weiße Wäsche, die über der schmiegsamen Matratze gespannt war, blickte in ihre unsicheren, doch entschlossenen braunen Augen und glitt mit seinen rauen Fingerspitzen langsam über ihre nackten Schultern, hinab an ihren Armen, das sanfte Zittern der jungen Frau spürend, hinab zu ihren Händen, die er bestimmt festhielt und schließlich, nach einem letzen Drücken, fallen ließ, bevor er sich seufzend in einen Stuhl setzte.

„Ich kann nicht, Akane", flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Du kommst hier her, erzählst mir, dass du, dass du, du Ry-Ryouga h-h-heiratest, und, und, und, liegst jetzt hier vor mir!"

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, stand die Kampfsportlerin auf, kniete sich neben den Mann auf den Boden, nahm seine widerstrebenden Hände sanft in ihre, zwang den Willigen, in ihre Augen zu blicken, stellte sich schließlich wieder vor ihn, seine Hände fest haltend, und zog ihn zärtlich in das kleine Bad. Dort angekommen, bugsierte sie ihn ruhig vor den Spiegel und positionierte sich hinter ihn.

„Siehst du das?", fragte sie und bedeutete ihm, in den Spiegel zu blicken. „Siehst du uns?"

Ranma atmete tief ein, versuchte verzweifelt, die Blockade in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und nickte schließlich bloß, als er konzentriert in den Spiegel starrte. Er sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild, seinen trainierten Oberkörper, sein markantes Gesicht, seine rabenschwarzen Haare, seine Augen, in denen ein Feuer brannte, das die aufwallende Unsicherheit erlöschte, doch war er von einem anderen Anblick gefangen: dem Kopf seiner Verlobten, der über seiner Schulter hervorblickte, den Augen seiner Verlobten, in denen er all jene Gefühle erkennen konnte, die in ihm tobten und die doch so bezaubernd schienen wie an jenem ersten Tag, als er sie kennengelernt hatte.

„Ranma", wisperte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Körper. „Ranma, ich heirate ihn für meine Familie, nur für meine Familie, nicht weil ich ihn liebe, hörst du? Ich liebe dich und das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass wir uns so zusammen sehen. Ich werde gehen und du wirst gehen. Wir werden uns nie wieder sehen."

Liebevoll stieß die junge Frau ihren Geliebten vom Spiegel hinfort, sodass sie sich beide nicht mehr in ihm sehen konnten, und nahm ihn mit ihrem liebenden Blick gefangen.

„Ranma, willst du mich ohne Erinnerung an dich gehen lassen? Willst du das?", fragte sie leise, reagierte auf sein widerstrebendes Kopfschütteln mit einem sanften Lächeln, das sein Herz beruhigte, und ließ ihr weißes Kleid, ihre Unterwäsche und ihren Hut sanftmütig auf den Boden gleiten. „Lass uns alles vergessen, alle Sorgen, einfach alles! Nur wir beide sind hier und nichts anderes zählt!"

Widerwillig riss Ranma den Blick von ihren braunen Augen und betrachtete wie gebannt die weiße Wäsche, die zu Füßen der Frau lag, bis schließlich ihr seidig weißes Bein elegant über den Haufen stieg und sich graziös auf ihn zu bewegte. Bevor er verstand, was geschehen war, hatte sich ihr nackter Körper an den weichen Stoff seiner Kleidung geschmiegt. Ruhig atmete er ein uns aus, während sein Herz wild pochte. Er spürte, wie ihre Arme ihn zärtlich umarmten und legte seine starken Arme fest um sie, um ihr die Sicherheit zu geben, die ihm selbst fehlte. Lächelnd blickte er auf seine einzige große Liebe hinab und hob sie sanft in seine Arme…

Geschickt fing der junge Mann seinen Sturz ab, indem er sein Gewicht auf dem rechten Fuß balancierte und seinen durch das jahrelange, harte Training gestählten Körper unter völliger Kontrolle behielt, verlor jedoch dabei die Teetasse aus der Hand, die langsam zu Boden fiel, beim Aufprall in zwei ähnlich große Teile zerbarst und den heißen Tee vergoss. Verwirrt blickte der Kampfsportler auf den nassen Holzboden.

„Das tut mir schrecklich Leid, Herr Tendo", entschuldigte er sich mit gesenktem Haupt und abwesendem Blick, während er sich nach der zweigeteilten Tasse bückte und sie aufhob.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts, mein Junge", antwortete Soun Tendo fröhlich, doch änderte seine Stimmlage abrupt. „Das war nur eine Tasse, aber wenn du mit meinem kleinen Baby genauso unvorsichtig umgehst, dann wirst du den Tag nach deiner Hochzeit nicht mehr erleben!"

„Daddy!", ermahnte Nabiki ihren Vater scharf. „Übertreibe nicht immer so!"

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich der alte Mann beschämt lachend und stand auf, um eine neue Tasse aus der Küche zu holen, während seine Tochter den Tee vom Boden aufwischte.

„Mach dir nichts aus solchen Omen, das ist nur dummer Aberglaube", flüsterte sie dem jungen Mann augenzwinkernd zu und fügte klar vernehmlich an, als ihr Vater den Raum betrat: „So, ich gehe jetzt besser nach oben und lasse euch die Hochzeit besprechen."

Verwirrt betrachtete Ryouga die zerbrochene Tasse und ließ seinen Blick schließlich auf den zerrissenen Schnürsenkel schweifen. Zwar sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass Nabiki Recht hatte und solche Omen nichts als Aberglaube waren, doch sein Herz wurde das klamme Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas mit seiner Verlobten nicht stimmte und ihre Hochzeit unter keinem guten Stern stand.

„Nun, Ryouga", rissen ihn die Worte seines künftigen Schwiegervaters aus seinen Gedanken. „Akanes Großvater hat mir verboten, meine Tochter an irgendjemanden zu verheiraten, da sie etwas ganz besonderes ist. Allerdings eröffnete er mir vor kurzer Zeit, dass du einer der möglichen Kandidaten bist, meinte aber, dass es noch einen zweiten möglichen Ehemann für meine Tochter gäbe. Da dieser Mann aber bis heute nicht erschienen ist und Akane sich offenkundig für dich entschieden hat, denke ich, dass die Hochzeit problemlos vonstatten gehen sollte. Und ich hoffe doch, dass du das Dojo weiterführen wirst!"

„Das hoffe ich auch", antwortete der junge Mann bedenklich…

Durch den Rhythmus der gemeinsamen Bewegungen ihrer Körper angefacht, tanzte das Feuer in ihrem Innersten wild, löschte den anfänglichen Schmerz, erwärmte ihren erhitzten, schwitzenden, nackten Körper und trieb sie in immer höhere Gefilden der Lust, ließ sie in freiem Fall fallen, nur um sie, angetrieben vom ekstatischen Kribbeln ihres Bauches, in neue, noch höhere Gebiete der Freude zu befördern, bis ihr Herz ihren Verstand gänzlich ausgeschaltet hatte und sie nur noch für den Moment mit ihrem Geliebten lebte, für ihre Bewegungen, für die Lust.

Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah, kannte jene tobenden Gefühle nicht, atmete immer ruckartiger, spürte seine sanften Küsse, den Schweiß, der aus jeder Pore seines Körpers zu fließen schien, roch seinen Geruch, nahm jeden Bewegung mit nie dagewesener Intensität und Klarheit wahr, seine rauen Lippen und das tiefe Atmen und jede Bewegung seines Körpers und jede ihrer Gegenbewegungen und nahm von Weitem wahr, wie tief in ihr eine Barriere brach und sie, ein prachtvolles Spiel aller Farben, Formen und Figuren vor ihrem inneren Auge sehend, vor Freude aufschrie, aber doch nicht sie, denn wie konnte sie schreien, da sie sich doch im Himmel befinden musste?

Lächelnd half der junge Mann der braunhaarigen Frau, die voll beladenen, schweren Einkaufstaschen in die Küche zu tragen, unterhielt sich dabei angeregt mit ihr über die Zukunft ihrer kleinen Schwester und genoss das familiäre, liebevolle Zusammenleben mit den Verwandten seiner Verlobten, während er geduldig, doch sehnsüchtig auf ihre Rückkehr wartete, die bösen Omen in Vergessenheit geraten lassend.

Zärtlich lächelnd strich die junge Frau ihrem Mann liebevoll durch das rabenschwarze Haar, nachdem er ihr züngelndes Feuer mit seinem Leben spendenden Elixier gelöscht und sie, auf dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze liegend, in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen hatte, die ihr ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit verlieh, das sie für immer spüren wollte, und sie besser zu wärmen vermochte als jedes Kleid. Erschöpft kuschelte sie sich enger an seine nackte Brust und schloss ihre müden Augenlider, bis sie schließlich, das beruhigende, stetige Klopfen seines Herzens vernehmend, sorglos in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Noch bevor der erste freudvolle, warme Sonnenstrahl das gläserne Tor ihrer zauberhaften Traumwelt durchschlagen und sie somit in die harte, kalte Realität ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit mit dem falschen Bräutigam zurückwerfen konnte, in jenes eisige Wasser, in dem zu schwimmen sie nicht vermochte, in dem zu ertrinken sie jedoch ebenso wenig konnte, da seine kraftvollen Arme sie in dieser kalten Zeit wärmten und sie über dem Wasser hielten, löste sie sich aus der seligen Umarmung des Schlafenden, zog ihr weißes Kleid leise an, öffnete das Fenster und setzte sich mit einem klammen Gefühl des endgültigen Abschiedes zögerlich auf den Stuhl.

Behutsam griff sie nach dem weißen Papier, das der Schreibtisch ihr wie ein göttliches Geschenk darbot, und begann zu schreiben, schrieb all jene Worte, die sie nie ausgesprochen hatte, schrieb all jene Worte, die sie ihn wissen lassen wollte, schrieb von ihrer Liebe zu ihm, schrieb von ihrer wahren Herkunft, schrieb selbst, als ihr Blick von fernen Tränen verschwamm, die sanft das Blatt benässten und einige Worte unleserlich machten, da sie fürchtete, er könnte aus seinem ruhigen Schlaf erwachen und sie an der Erfüllung ihrer Prophezeiung, der Rettung ihres Vaters, hindern, schrieb all jene Worte und faltete das Papier, sodass es in den Briefumschlag passte, den sie sorgfältig auf den Schreibtisch legte, und verließ, ohne einen weiteren Blick, ohne einen weiteren Abschied, lautlos das Zimmer, die Türe hinter sich schließend.

Der junge Kampfsportler erwachte weder bei diesem leisen Abschied seiner Frau, noch bei dem schicksalhaften, schwungvollen Öffnen derselben Türe durch eine kleine, alte Putzfrau des Hotels. Doch erzeugte der Schwung der Türe einen kleinen Luftstoß, der den unscheinbaren Briefumschlag sanft in die Lüfte hob und ihn geschwind und unbemerkt vom schlafenden Mann aus dem geöffneten Fenster trug. Hastig schloss die alte Frau die Zimmertüre, eine unausgesprochene Entschuldigung auf den Lippen.

Ohne ein Wort von Akane, ohne eine Spur ihrer nächtlichen Anwesenheit wachte Ranma aus seinem Schlaf auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er wusste, dass das, was sie getan hatten, falsch war – doch wie konnte sich etwas Falsches so richtig anfühlen? Kopfschüttelnd stand er schließlich auf und betrat seufzend das Badezimmer. Es war egoistisch gewesen, nicht aufzustehen, um sich nicht von ihr verabschieden zu müssen und doch wusste es, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung für sie beide war, denn es hätte den Abschied nur unnötig schwierig gemacht und dennoch war er verletzt, da sie ihm kein einziges Wort, kein einziges Erinnerungsstück von ihr zurückgelassen hatte, nur diese einzige Nacht.

Langsam zogen sich die Sekunden hin, die er auf seine Reisegefährtin wartete, verwandelten sich in Minuten, Stunden, Tage, die er ohne eine vertraute Person in der riesigen Metropole lebte, alleine mit seinen Gedanken über ihre Hochzeit, über all das, was ihm widerfahren war und was er noch zu bestehen hatte. Geschmeidig bewegte sich der Kampfsportler tagsüber durch die ihm entgegenkommenden Massen, war die einzige Person, die sich gegen die Masse stellte, und zugleich die einzige Person, die ihm entgegen kam, während er abends stets in sein Hotelzimmer zurückkehrte und auf Shampoo wartete. Doch die Tage vergingen ohne ein Anzeichen von der schönen Amazone.

Lächelnd setzte sich die junge Frau an den Tisch zu ihrem Verlobten, erzählte freudig von ihrer Trainingsreise in die Berge, antwortete munter auf jede Frage und begeisterte jede Person in ihrer Umgebung mit ihrer guten Stimmung, bereit, ihren Vater durch die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung zu retten, obwohl es ihre eigene Glückseligkeit zerstörte, denn die Zeit, die sie zusammen haben würden, würde alle Wunden heilen. Entspannt und gelassen half sie bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und ignorierte dabei die mitleidigen, mitfühlenden Blicke und das stumme Flehen ihrer großen Schwester und ihrer beiden besten Freundinnen, bis sie am Tage ihrer Hochzeit mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und nur einem einzigen Wunsch in ihrem Herzen erwachte: dass ihr Mann heute neben ihr stände.

Stumm zählte der junge Mann die Tage bis zur Hochzeit, genoss das hektische Treiben der Menschen, in dem er sich verlieren konnte, erkundigte sich nach der Zeitverschiebung zu Japan und stand schließlich eines sonnigen Vormittags im Herzen New Yorks vor einer bezaubernden kleinen Kirche, deren Fassade, mit tausenden, einzelnen, kleinen Ziegelsteinen geschmückt, schlicht gehalten war und hielt die Luft an.

„Viel Glück", lächelte er in den wolkenlosen Himmel zu den unsichtbaren Sternen und ging, die Hände in den Taschen seiner liebsten schwarzen Hose versteckt, weiter die Stadt in einem gemütlichen Spaziergang erkunden. „Viel Glück in deinem neuen Lebensabschnitt mit Ryouga. Viel Glück, werde froh mit ihm und vergiss mich, so wie mich alle vergessen haben und so wie ich versuchen werde, dich zu vergessen."

Behutsam half Kasumi ihrer strahlenden kleinen Schwester, das Hochzeitskleid anzuziehen und betrachtete voller Stolz, nachdem Akane ihre weißen, samtenen Handschuhe, ihre weißen Lackschuhe, die schlichten silbernen Ohrringe, die Kette und den Armreif angelegt hatte, die wunderschöne Braut, während sie sich die aufwallenden Tränen vorsichtig, um die lange Zeit des Schminkens nicht durch eine unbedachte Bewegung in Sekunden nichtig zu machen, mit einem weißen Taschentuch abtupfte.

„Ach, Akane, du siehst so bezaubernd aus", schluchzte Kasumi herzergreifend. „Wenn doch Mutter noch leben würde, um dich heute zu sehen!"

„Ja", antwortete sie flüsternd. „Wenn sie doch nur heute hier wäre."

Langsam, beinahe widerwillig schlenderte der junge Mann an diesem Tag nicht wie gewohnt bis zum späten Abend durch die ewig wachende Stadt, sondern begab sich bereits am frühen Nachmittag zurück in sein Hotelzimmer, das er jedoch, zu seiner vollkommenen Überraschung, nicht leer vorfand. Mit einem verführerischen Grinsen, das linke Bein elegant über das rechte Bein geschlagen, saß eine junge, blauhaarige Frau, auf ihre Arme gestützt, auf dem Bett des Kampfsportlers und legte, als seine azurblauen Augen ihre fanden, den Kopf leicht schief und schürzte die Lippen bedeutungsvoll.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Ranma mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, doch das Interesse an der Antwort schwand, als er den kleinen, zusammengerollten Haufen zu Füßen der Amazone sah. Der junge Mann atmete ruckartig ein, blinzelte, schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, rieb sie sich mit den Knöcheln seiner Hand, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihm keinen Streich spielten, versuchte zu verstehen, wie es möglich war, schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und versuchte, Worte aus seinen geöffneten Mund zu bekommen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.

„Akane, bist du fertig?", fragte Soun seine jüngste Tochter durch die geschlossene Badtüre und blickte hektisch auf seine Uhr. „Wir kommen noch zu spät zu deiner eigenen Hochzeit, wenn du dich nicht beeilst."

„Ja, ja", antwortete sie ihm gelangweilt. „Sollte nicht eigentlich ich nervöser sein als du? Außerdem bin ich ja schon fertig, gib mir einfach noch ein paar Sekunden."

Ein letztes Mal betrachtete sich Akane im Spiegel, strich eine Strähne ihres wunderschönen Haares hinter ihr Ohr, lächelte sanft und ließ ihre weißen Zähne aufblitzen, bevor ihr Blick auf das Liliensymbol an ihrer Kette fiel. Für einen kleinen Moment zögerte die junge Frau, doch dann entschied sie sich, die Kette nicht abzunehmen…

„Was? Wie? Was zum? Wie zur Hölle?", stotterte der Kampfsportler verwirrt, als er die gefesselte, geknebelte, mit Blutergüssen übersäte und einer Platzwunde an der linken Augenbraue ausgeschmückte, ohnmächtig dasitzende Figur seines alten Meisters zu Füßen der jungen Amazone erblickte. „Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft? Wie hast du ihn in die Finger bekommen?"

„Nicht sie, Ranma, sondern ich", antwortete eine vertraute Stimme aus den Schatten des Zimmers und der junge Mann spürte, wie ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief, während die Türe langsam hinter ihm geschlossen wurde.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Jetzt!

„Nein", flüsterte Ranma. „Nein! Du, du kannst, nein, du kannst nicht hier sein, du bist, ich habe dich doch, du müsstest, der See! Eine Illusion?"

„Sehr nahe, aber du begreifst schnell", antwortete die Stimme und Ranma vernahm das altbekannte Klacken eines schweren, hölzernen Stabes, noch bevor er die grüne Robe der alten Frau sah. Schließlich tauchte auch ihr Gesicht aus den Schatten auf und der junge Mann atmete pfeifend ein, als er den tiefen Schnitt, der sich von ihrer linken Schläfe über ihre Wange bis an ihren Mundwinkel sah, aus dem noch immer Blut rann, in ihrem Gesicht erkannte. „Du hast gegen Mia gekämpft."

„Aber warum? Wozu das ganze?", fragte Ranma Cologne ungläubig. „Waren die Monate nur ein Spiel?"

„Nein, Ranma", sagte sie ruhig und setzte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Stuhl nieder. „Es war alles notwendig und Teil des Planes. Du brauchtest das Training und ich die Zeit, um Happossai zu finden und zu besiegen."

„Was?", fragte Ranma verwirrt und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr! Was für ein verdammter Plan? Was soll das Ganze eigentlich? Sag mir, was hier gespielt wird! Warum tappe ich immer im Dunklen? Ich dachte, ich sollte euch beide besiegen, um die Erinnerungen an mich wieder zu erlangen!"

„Das solltest du und Happossai auch denken", antwortete die alte Frau hustend. „Shampoo, bitte bring mir ein Glas Wasser, ich bin vollkommen erschöpft. Es ist, wie soll ich sagen, kompliziert. Vielen Dank, Shampoo!"

„Dann erzähl endlich, du alte Hexe!"

„Damit liegst du gar nicht so falsch", gackerte Cologne, nachdem sie das Wasser getrunken hatte. „Ich bin viel älter als du denkst, viel älter als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich half die Geschichte vieler verschiedener Länder zu gestalten, aber noch nie habe ich eine Aufgabe wie diese bekommen. Vor beinahe achtzehn Jahren bat mich der unheilbar kranke Kengyuu, den einzigen Menschen, der ihm Genesung von seinem Leid schenken kann, zu finden."

„Kengyuu?", fragte Ranma ungläubig. „Ich glaube, jetzt hast du's endgültig verloren, du vertrocknete alte Mumie! Ich verschwinde, ich will nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben, egal was für Schwachsinn ihr mir noch erzählt!"

„Du bleibst hier und hörst dir an, was ich zu sagen habe, du freches Bürschchen. Oder willst du, dass es dir wie Happossai da unten ergeht!", rief die alte Frau und betonte jedes Wort mit einem Schlag ihres Stockes und einem Aufflammen ihrer mächtigen Aura, sodass der junge Mann stillschweigend sitzen blieb. „Ich habe doch nicht achtzehn Jahre gearbeitet, dass du jetzt verschwindest! Ja, Kengyuu, der Mann von Prinzessin Ori, hat mich um Rat und Hilfe gebeten. Ich sollte anhand dieser vier Zeilen, die er bei der Geburt seiner Tochter durch eine verschlossene Türe gehört hat, den Mann finden, der ihm helfen kann:

‚_Das größte Opfer fällt aus freien Stücken,_

_Unsterblichkeit darf jenen nicht entzücken,_

_Kurzes Leben in der Menschenwelt,_

_Die Entscheidung nur aus Liebe gefällt.'_

Wir brauchten also jemanden, der aus Liebe freiwillig auf seine Unsterblichkeit verzichtete, um ihn zu retten. Ich dachte natürlich sofort an seine Frau oder seinen Vater, aber er erklärte mir, dass Sterne, solange sie leben mögen, doch sterblich sind und außerdem kein Stern in der Menschenwelt lebt."

„Und dann wurde seine Tochter in die Menschenwelt befördert und ich wusste, dass nur ein Mensch gemeint sein konnte, der seine Tochter so sehr liebt, dass er freiwillig für sie seine Unsterblichkeit aufgibt", fuhr sie kopfschüttelnd fort. „Es gibt aber nicht viele Menschen wie mich, die durch die Prüfung Unsterblichkeit erlangt haben und alle Meister sind uralt, da es normalerweise Jahre dauert, einen Meister zu finden und zu besiegen. Ich war mit meiner Weisheit am Ende. Und dann, als du in mein Dorf kamst und Shampoo so mühelos besiegtest, wusste ich, dass du als einziger Mensch das Potential hattest, einen der Meister in jungen Jahren zu besiegen und so Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen."

„Aber wie, wie solltest, konntest du wissen, wie, ich war doch eine Frau!", stotterte Ranma und versuchte, die Worte der alten Meisterin zu begreifen, denn so seltsam ihm die Geschichte vorkam, konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen, dass Cologne ihn belügen sollte.

„Ich lebte lange bei den verwunschenen Quellen und kann erkennen, auf wem ein Fluch lastet", antwortete sie sanft. „Aber ich wusste noch nicht, ob du auch der Richtige warst, denn sofern ich beurteilen konnte, kanntest du die Tochter der beiden nicht, also setzte ich deinem Vater und dem Oberhaupt der Familie, die die Prinzessin aufzog, die Idee in den Kopf, dass sie schon vor Ewigkeiten eine Hochzeit zwischen dir und der Prinzessin arrangiert hatten."

„Du, du kannst, du meinst nicht, das kann nicht sein!"

„Ich sehe, du verstehst, wer Akane wirklich ist", flüsterte sie mit abwesendem Blick. „Ich bat Shampoo, dich im Auge zu behalten und deiner Beziehung mit dem Mädchen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Aber meine Urenkelin kam früh zurück, da sie nicht wusste, was sie mit zwei hoffnungslosen Fällen wie euch anfangen sollte. Währenddessen war ich auch der Suche nach Happossai, befreite ihn aus seinem Gefängnis und schickte ihn auf deine Spur. Dann kam ich mit Shampoo nach Japan, um dich im Auge zu behalten, aber erst nach den Zwischenfällen in Jusenkyo war ich mir sicher, dass du bereit warst, dein Leben für sie aufzugeben."

„Weiß, ich meine, weiß Akane, dass sie, nun ja, dass sie ein, na ja", fragte der junge Mann verwirrt, den Kopf gegen die Kante des Bettes lehnend, um all das, was er in den letzten Minuten gehört hatte, verarbeiten zu können, als ihm ein anderer Gedanke wie ein Giftpfeil in den Kopf schoss. „Du warst das! Du hast sie dazu gebracht, Ryouga zu heiraten!"

„Nein, Ranma, das habe ich nicht", sprach die alte Frau leise.

„Aber du bist nicht überrascht, also weißt du davon!"

„Natürlich, aber damit habe ich nichts zu tun", sagte sie. „Lies die Wahrheit aus meiner Aura, wenn du mir nicht glauben kannst. Sie hat sich ganz alleine dazu entschieden, den Jungen zu heiraten und ich habe wirklich keine Idee, warum sie dies tut."

„Verdammt noch mal!", rief er und hieb wütend gegen den Teppichboden des Hotels. „Die ganzen Zufälle?"

„Waren keine Zufälle", antwortete sie. „Ich brachte Happossai dazu, dir die Prüfung aufzuerlegen, sorgte währenddessen dafür, dass sich niemand außer der Prinzessin und dir im Haus befand und bat Shampoo, dir zu folgen, obwohl sie sich nicht an dich erinnern konnte. Danach machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Happossai, aber es dauerte länger als ich gedacht hatte, ja, es dauerte gar Monate, bis ich finden konnte, denn er schien doch etwas geahnt zu haben. Ich ging also zurück in mein Heimatdorf, nachdem ich deinem Vater und ihrer Pflegefamilie eine Einladung zum Urlaub geschickt hatte, gab Shampoo ihre Erinnerungen und nahm dafür Mias Erinnerungen, sodass sie gegen dich kämpfte. Allerdings war ich nicht fern, sodass du tatsächlich meine Aura spürtest."

„Und dann?"

„Dann bat ich Shampoo, dir deine Erinnerung zu nehmen, bis ich Happossai besiegt hatte", seufzte die alte Frau schwer. „Aber er war schneller, muss mich in Stockholm gesehen oder gespürt haben und hinterließ mit Ukyo eine Falle, die ich nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Übrigens war ich es, die dich am Flughafen niedergestreckt und als Putzfrau auf Happossais Fährte gelockt hat."

Als Akane das große, hölzerne Portal der bis zum letzten Platz gefüllten Kirche durchschritt, der linke Arm fest im Arm ihres Vaters verhackt und mit beiden Händen einen prächtigen Brautstrauß haltend, begann die Musik der Orgel zu spielen. Ihr schweifender Blick erhaschte viele bekannte Gesichter, Freunde, Bekannte, Verwandte, die sich alle im Stehen zur jungen Braut herumgedreht hatten, um ihre Pracht zu bestaunen. Angemessenen Schrittes gingen die beiden Erwachsenen den Gang zum Altar, an dem der Bräutigam bereits mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf seine künftige Braut wartete. Neben ihm standen ihre besten Freundinnen als Trauzeugen. Akane atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie den Arm ihres Vaters losließ und den von Ryouga nahm.

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?", fragte der junge Mann verwirrt, wütend und traurig zugleich. „Warum jetzt? Was soll ich tun? Ich habe doch schon alles verloren!"

„Genau deswegen erzähle ich es dir", sprach Cologne langsam. „Du hast alles verloren, niemand erinnert sich an dich, deine große Liebe heiratet in Japan jetzt gerade einen anderen Mann und du bist hier. Willst du ihr nicht ein wundervolles Hochzeitsgeschenk bereiten? Willst du ihrem Vater nicht zur Genesung verhelfen, sodass wieder ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen kann? Bei ihren Eltern? Liebst du sie denn nicht?"

„Ich", sagte Ranma leise und stand dann entschlossen auf. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg, ihm zu helfen", lächelte die alte Frau sanft, da sie wusste, dass er alles tun würde, um seiner Akane zu helfen. „Besiege Happossai!"

„Aber er ist doch schon ohnmächtig!", entgegnete er.

„Dann ist es einfacher für dich", sagte sie und bedeutete ihrer Urenkelin, ihn aufzustellen. „Schubse ihn einfach um und du hast ihn besiegt. Und Shampoo, würdest du dir nicht auch einen solchen Mann wünschen, der so etwas für dich tut?"

„Ich habe doch schon lange einen solchen Mann", lächelte die Amazone verlegen und blickte dann zu Ranma. „Ich bin schon seit Ewigkeiten mit Mousse verheiratet. Deswegen mochte er dich auch nicht besonders."

„Nun mach' schon, Ranma!"

„Sollte jemand etwas gegen diese Ehe einzuwenden haben", sprach der in einer schwarzen Robe gekleidete Pfarrer der Kirche sanft lächelnd, der Braut ein letztes Augenzwinkern schenkend, „so möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

_3 Monate Pause? Warum sagt mir denn niemand, dass es schon so lange her ist, seitdem ich das letzte Mal ein Kapitel hochgeladen habe? Je mehr ich motiviert bzw. je mehr und öfter mir ein Tritt versetzt wird, desto schneller schreibe ich auch, das ist ein Naturgesetz! ^. -_


	12. Die letzte Reise

„Ich!"

Der entschlossene Ruf der aufgewühlten, weiblichen Stimme durchschlug die aus dem gespannten Schweigen der Betrachter errichtete, gläserne Wand, die das junge Brautpaar hermetisch von allen Ablenkungen der Realität abgetrennt hatte, mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kanonenschlag, dessen Wucht die Glassplitter der zerstörten Traumwelt in alle Enden des heiligen Ortes schleuderte, um dort schmerzhaft in den Herzen der enttäuschten Menschen zu versinken, die sich, dem Paar gleich, mit einem erstaunten, entsetzten oder neugierigen Aufstöhnen, das den Widerhall des unliebsamen Wortes jedoch nicht zu verdrängen vermochte, dem hölzernen Portal zuwandten.

„Und ich!"

Mit dem Ertönen der zweiten, viel ruhigeren und stärkeren Stimme gewann das unruhige Gemurmel der Gäste schließlich die Oberhand, übertönte auch das zaghafte Räuspern des Pfarrers und stürzte die Zeremonie in undeutliches Stimmengewirr, das jedoch sogleich, als sich die schweren Flügeltüren des im düsteren Grau des altehrwürdigen Baus farbenfroh heraus stechenden Holztores geschmeidig und lautlos öffneten, um die durch die durch das geöffnete Tor einfallende Morgensonne schwarzen Umrisse zweier Personen preiszugeben, wieder verstummte.

Gleichsam bewegten sich die gleichaltrigen Frauen gleichen Schrittes, obgleich sie sich in ihren Persönlichkeiten nicht ein wenig glichen, auf den prachtvollen Altar zu, sodass das stetige Klacken ihrer Schuhe krachend von den Kalksteinwänden klang. Wie von Zauberhand getragen schlossen sich die Portalflügel leise, als die beiden jungen Frauen auf halbem Wege zum Altar inmitten der verwirrt blickenden Gäste, die nun endlich durch das Ausblenden der Strahlen der tief stehenden Sonne einen kurzen Blick auf die Gesichter der Frauen erhaschen konnten, stehen blieben. Lange Zeit war der langsam verblassende Klang des Klackens das einzige Geräusch in den heiligen Hallen der Kirche.

Mitfühlend blickte der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler auf den alten Mann, dessen gefesselter Körper nur durch den festen Griff der sanften Hände der wunderschönen Amazone aufrecht gehalten wurde, hinab. Zwar hatte ihm der geknebelte Altmeister in der Vergangenheit das Leben nicht wenige Male nur schwerlich erträglich gemacht, doch wusste der junge Mann genau, was er dem ohnmächtigen Greis durch seine unermüdliche Motivation und das Training schuldete.

„Ich kann das nicht, Cologne", seufzte Ranma und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Ich kann ihn nicht umbringen! Durch ihn bin ich erst stark geworden! Stark genug, um mich gegen alle Gegner durchzusetzen! Wie soll ich ihn denn da umbringen können?"

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Ranma", flüsterte die erschöpfte, chinesische Amazone, als der Jungspund sein Gesicht in den zu Fäusten geballten Händen versteckte. „Der Richter und sein Henker, das bin allerdings noch immer ich. Nicht du hast ihn umgebracht, sondern ich. Und ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist, denn nur durch ihn und sein Training hast du Akane vor dem Tod retten können, aber vergiss nicht, warum du das hier tust: Happossai hat entschieden, dass er lange genug gelebt hat und dir deshalb diese Aufgabe gestellt; und durch seine Hilfe kannst du ihr ein letztes Mal helfen! Ranma, du tust beiden hiermit einen riesigen Gefallen!"

Widerwillig schweifte Ranmas leerer Blick von Happossai über die erwartungsvoll tanzenden Augen der blauhaarigen Frau auf das Gesicht der zweiten Amazone, deren klaffende Wunde noch immer ein kleines Rinnsal roter Flüssigkeit absonderte, das stetig an ihrer Wange hinab lief, um, Tropfen um Tropfen, auf den weißen Fließen aufzuschlagen, dort zu explodieren, und das groteske Spiel von Leben und Tod durch die skurrile Anordnung der weit verbreiteten Spritzer, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge zu einem ihm vertrauten, lächelnden Gesicht zusammensetzten, zu verstärken.

„Du bist ohne Mutter aufgewachsen, obwohl du eine hattest, und jetzt sollst du deinen Vater verlieren, wenn du deine Mutter gefunden hast?", fragte Ranma leise, während er zögernd aufstand, um seinem Meister entgegenzutreten.

Trostlos wie ihre braunen Haare, die von ihren Schultern herab fielen und das reine Weiß ihrer Bluse verdeckten, hingen die Arme der jungen Frau regungslos an ihrer Seite, als sie den glücklichen Bräutigam an der Seite seiner künftigen Frau lächeln sah. Die junge Frau spürte, wie das von mächtigen steinernen Säulen getragene Mittelschiff der Kirche langsam in einen gefährlichen Sturm trieb, aus dem es für sie keine Rettung gab, spürte, wie durch die in die Mosaikfenster einfallenden, gedämpften Sonnenstrahlen hell strahlende Diamanten lautlos an ihrer Wange perlten, spürte, wie ihre Hände sich verkrampften und den knielangen, karierten Rock fest umklammerten.

„Wie kannst du nur?", fragte sie, ihre Schluchzer verschluckend, leise, doch hallte ihre Stimme lautstark von den kalten Wänden der Kirche zurück. „Wie kannst du sie heiraten? Und ich dachte, und ich dachte, wir, wir, du würdest mich lieben!"

Fassungslos starrte der Kampfsportler vom erhöht stehenden Altar auf das weinende Mädchen hinab, atmete tief ein, um das warme, angenehm kitzelnde Gefühl in seinem Innersten, das er stets beim Anblick der jungen Frau spürte, zu besänftigen und ging, einem plötzlichen Drang folgend, einen Schritt auf sie zu, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis er schließlich in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Frauen stand. Dort drehte sich Ryouga zu seiner Braut um, die nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihr zukünftiger Mann ihre Seite verlassen hatte, sondern noch immer starr und voller Entsetzen auf die zweite Frau blickte.

„Akari, ich, du, wir", stammelte der junge Mann nervös und streckte eine Hand nach der jungen Frau aus, die jedoch stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich will es nicht hören!", rief sie ihm zu. „Keine Entschuldigungen, ich will dich einfach nicht mehr sehen, Ryouga! Nie wieder!"

Hastig drehte sich Akari von ihrem Liebsten hinfort und rannte den langen Gang, vorbei an ihr unbekannten Gesichtern, die sich alle verwirrt nach ihr umdrehten, zurück zum schweren Portal, nicht auf die schwachen Rufe des jungen Mannes achtend, der ihr, nachdem sie die Flügeltüren aufgestoßen hatte, ohne nachzudenken, nacheilte und seine Frau alleine am Altar zurück ließ. Mit jedem Schritt, den er nahm, hörte er Menschen entsetzt seinen Namen rufen, sah er Menschen schockiert aufstehen, all das, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch die einzige Stimme, die sein verwirrtes Herz hätte zu bewegen vermocht, blieb stumm.

„Nur ein Photo, Kasumi! Das ist einfach zu gut, um es zu verpassen und es wird so und so das Gespräch der nächsten Tage sein!"

„Nein, Nabiki!"

Im Schatten des folgenden Tumults, in dessen Mitte Freunde, Gäste und Verwandte dem Bräutigam folgten oder sich angeregt über das Ereignis unterhielten, bewegte sich die zweite Frau, geschickt allen fragenden Freunden ausweichend, leise auf den Altar zu, nahm die mit einem seidenen Handschuh bedeckte Hand der Braut sanft in ihre und starrte beschämt auf den Boden, während sich die Schwestern und der Vater der jungen Frau um sie herum versammelten, um ihr tröstende Worte auszusprechen, doch die Kampfsportlerin konnte ihren Blick noch immer nicht von der jungen Frau abwenden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Akane", flüsterte sie, sodass sie niemand außer dem jungen Stern hören konnte. „Ich habe sie mitgebracht, weil ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht mehr rechtzeitig vor der Hochzeit sprechen können würde. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Ich wollte die Hochzeit nicht so enden lassen."

„Ukyo, was machst du, wie, wer, ich", stammelte Akane entsetzt, als sie das Gesicht ihrer alten Rivalin von Nahem sah und ihre blutunterlaufenes, geschwollenes Auge und die zahlreichen, dunkelblauen Flecken an ihrem Kiefer und den Wangen erkannte. „Gott, Ukyo, was ist passiert?"

„Cologne", hauchte die Köchin, während sich für einen kleinen Moment ein Schatten über ihr sonst wunderschönes Gesicht legte.

„Was?", keuchte Akane, doch vergaß all ihr Entsetzen mit einem Schlag, als sie realisierte, dass Ryouga nicht mehr neben ihr stand. „Nein! Nein, das kann nicht sein! Wo ist Ryouga? Ich muss ihn noch heute heiraten!"

„Warte, Akane!", rief Ukyo und hielt ihre Schulkameradin, die ihrem Verlobten hinterher eilen wollte, am Handgelenk fest. „Warte! Ich muss mit dir sprechen! Jetzt! Es geht um die Hochzeit! Es ist dir nicht bestimmt, ihn zu heiraten!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, nicht länger als ein Wimpernschlag, erstarrte die junge Frau. Sie konnte, wollte und würde nicht weinen, das hatte sie sich und ihm versprochen, und doch spürte sie die nur allzu bekannte Feuchtigkeit in ihren sie betrügenden Augen, als sich ihr so widerspenstiges Herz ob der geliebten Worte an die freudvollen Tage, die sie mit ihrem Verlobten hatte verbringen dürfen, schmerzhaft erinnerte, sie sich zu Ukyo umdrehte und sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln ansah, um sich Sekunden später von ihrem festen Griff loszureisen.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr es mir bestimmt ist, ihn zu heiraten", sagte sie. „Es ist mein Schicksal!"

„Es ist dein Schicksal!"

„Und ich dachte, wir machen unser Schicksal selbst", meinte der Kampfsportler nachdenklich, als er seine Hand auf die Stirn seines Altmeisters legte, und seinem Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt einen leichten Stoß versetzte.

Bereits während des Falls des großen Kampfsportlers erkannte Ranma, dass etwas Absonderliches geschah, da nicht nur die Augäpfel des Mannes in den Kopf rollten, sodass er lediglich das Weiß seiner Lederhaut wahrnehmen konnte, sondern weißer Rauch aus ihnen hervor stieg, der sich langsam im Zimmer ausbreitete, ihn in einer Wolke gefangen nahm, die ihm den Atem raubte, und die Zeit zu erstarren schien. Plötzlich fühlte der junge Mann einen sanften, punktuellen Druck auf seinen Rippen, der langsam ausstrahlte und sich in einen unsäglichen Schmerz verwandelte, sodass der junge Kampfsportler schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte, während er seine Augen, vor denen die hellsten Farben miteinander spielten, fest zusammenkniff, und schließlich, getragen von grenzenloser Pein, in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel.

Sanft schlug Akane die Hand ihrer Freundin hinfort und eilte an den ihr ermunternde Worte des Trostes spendenden Gäste der Hochzeit auf das offen stehende Tor zu, als sie ein schweres Gewicht an ihrem linken Arm spürte, das sie mit einem unsanften Ruck, der wie ein elektrischer Impuls durch ihren gesamten Körper fuhr und ihr für wenige Momente die Orientierung nahm, zum Stehen zwang. Wütend riss die junge Braut ihren Kopf herum, um der Kampfsportlerin endgültig zu zeigen, wie sehr ihr bestimmt war, den schwarzhaarigen Mann zu heiraten, doch fand sie nicht Ukyo, sondern das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht ihres Vaters vor, der ihren Arm fest in seiner Hand hielt, und seine Stirn schwer atmend mit der anderen Hand rieb.

„Daddy?", fragte sie unsicher. „Was, was ist denn los?"

„Ranma", keuchte der schwitzende Vater der Braut atemlos, ließ ihren Arm los und bedeutete seiner Tochter, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte, zu schweigen. „Wie konnte ich ihn nur vergessen? Er war der andere Kandidat für die Hochzeit! Und für ihn hast du dich damals entschieden, nicht für Ryouga! Das war die einzige Bedingung deines Großvaters, dass du dich für deinen Mann entscheiden solltest! Wie konnte ich das alles nur vergessen? Beinahe wäre alles vorbei gewesen, beinahe wäre er verloren gewesen!"

Hoffnungsvoll, doch ungläubig, funkelten die braunen Augen der jungen Frau, als sie den verführerischen Worten ihres Vaters lauschte, die ihr so süß schienen, dass sie den bitteren Geschmack der Enttäuschung übertönten, und ihr vor Freude tanzendes Herz noch wilder aufschlagen ließen, während die Augen der in der Nähe verweilenden Gäste, die jene unverständlichen Worte vernommen hatten, lediglich grenzenlose Verwirrung zeigten und die beiden Erwachsenen mit skeptischen Blicken taxierten.

Doch mit einem Schlag wurde das glänzende Licht in ihren Augen gedämmt, als die schicksalhaften Worte der Prophezeiung in ihren Ohren rangen, ihre Knie dem Druck ihres versteinerten Herzens nachgaben und hart auf den steinernen Boden der Kirche aufschlugen, während sie ihr Gesicht mit den seidenen Handschuhen bedeckten, die jedoch weder ihre Tränen noch die jämmerlichen Schluchzer verstecken konnten.

„Er, er, er ist verloren", weinte sie in ihre Handschuhe. „_Achtzehn Jahr' nicht überschritten_, aber, aber Ranma, er, er hatte doch schon Geburtstag! Ich, ich habe, habe versagt. Alles ist vorbei! Alles!"

„Wo?", hustete die blauhaarige Kampfsportlerin, als der weiße Rauch das Zimmer langsam durch das geöffnete Fenster verließ und den Blick auf die Stelle freigab, auf der Happossai zuletzt stand. „Wo ist der alte Perversling?"

„Tot", antwortete die alte Amazone tonlos und wandte ihr Gesicht von ihrer Urenkelin ab, um die Zimmertüre anzustarren. „In dem Moment, in dem ihn die Unsterblichkeit verlassen hat, ist sein Körper zu dem geworden, was die Natur für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Er existiert nur noch in unserer Erinnerung."

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", rief Shampoo aufgebracht, nachdem sich der Rauch weiter gelichtet und den ohnmächtig am Boden liegenden Kampfsportler offenbart hatte. „Was zum Teufel hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

Ohne eine Antwort ihrer Urgroßmutter abzuwarten, kniete sich die junge Frau hastig neben den schlafenden Jüngling, legte seinen Kopf behutsam auf ihre Oberschenkel, fühlte vorsichtig seinen Puls und strich ihm, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass er keinen schlimme Verletzung hatte, liebevoll durch das rabenschwarze Haar. Ihre samtenen Finger berührten schließlich zärtlich seine Wangen, dann seine rauen Lippen, während ihr sehnsüchtiger, trauriger Blick niemals von seinem Gesicht wich.

„Der Stoß mit meinem Stock hat einen kleinen Nebeneffekt zur Unsterblichkeit. An seinem Rücken wird er nun für immer eine Stelle haben, an der er verwundbar ist. So muss er nicht warten, bis ihn jemand besiegt, bis er sterben kann", sprach die alte Frau sanft und blickte auf die kniende Frau. „Und außerdem kann er so ein wenig schlafen, bis ich alles vorbereitet habe, und muss nicht an Akane denken."

„Sag', Urgroßmutter", flüsterte Shampoo, um den schlafenden Mann nicht aufzuwecken. „Was findet er an diesem gewalttätigen Mädchen? Was hat sie, das ich nicht habe? Warum liebt er sie, nicht mich? Urgroßmutter, warum? Warum? Habe ich ihm nicht gezeigt, dass ich ihn liebe? Habe ich ihm nicht alles gegeben? Und warum tut es so weh, dass er sie gewählt hat und nicht mich?"

„Shampoo", ermahnte sie die alte Frau. „Vergiss nicht, dass du verheiratet bist!"

„Zum Teufel damit!", wisperte sie zornig. „Ich hätte diese dumme, blinde Ente doch nie geheiratet, wenn ich mich an ihn erinnert hätte! Verdammt noch mal, ich liebe ihn und will nur ihn!"

„Ich sehe, du liebst ihn wirklich", lächelte Cologne. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum er sich für Akane entschieden hat, weil ich nicht weiß, was sie hat, das du nicht hast. Liebe ist eine komische Sache, du kannst sie nicht beeinflussen, wie sehr du dich auch bemühst, und du weißt nie, wann sie zuschlägt, aber ich denke, Ranma und Akane haben sich gefunden, weil sie immer für ihn da war und ihm stets die Wahrheit gesagt hat."

„Dann lass uns jetzt damit anfangen", bat Shampoo die Älteste. „Lass uns ihm die Wahrheit erzählen, die Wahrheit über alles. Vielleicht wird er dann, vielleicht wird er irgendwann beginnen, mich zu lieben, wenn er, wenn er das ganze überlebt."

„Nein, Shampoo", entgegnete sie ihr. „Warum sollten wir ihm die Wahrheit erzählen, wenn unsere Geschichte doch so viel einfacher für ihn ist? Wie, denkst du, würde er reagieren, wenn du ihm erzählst, dass ich ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt habe, dass ich es war, die ihre Familie in das Nachbardorf eingeladen hat, um die beiden zu trennen, dass ich Ryouga zu Akane geschickt habe, dass seine Hochzeit mit Akane wirklich bereits vor seiner Geburt festgelegt worden ist, dass du nicht in Japan warst, um auf die beiden aufzupassen, sondern um ihn zu heiraten, dass ich ihren Brief habe verschwinden lassen? Lass ihn im Glauben, dass alles so geschehen ist, wie wir ihm erzählt haben, es ist besser für uns alle. Ich werde jetzt alles vorbereiten, du bleibst bei ihm."

Lange Zeit kniete die junge Frau auf dem kalten Boden der Kirche, ihr wunderschönes Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben, und schluchzte herzergreifend, als all jene Gefühle, die sie die letzten Wochen so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, die Angst, ihren wahren Vater zu verlieren, die Enttäuschung, ihre wahre Liebe nie wieder sehen zu können, die Verzweiflung, einen früheren Freund heiraten zu müssen, in ihr brodelten und ihr Herz zu zerreißen zu drohten. Ein kleines Bächlein der Worte der Prophezeiung floss stetig durch ihren Kopf und erinnerte sie an die Fehler, die ihr nicht nur ihren Vater, sondern auch ihren Verlobten genommen hatten, doch wurde das kleine Bächlein immer reißender, da es unzählige Arme mit Erinnerungen an ihren Geliebten speisten, die die melancholischen Gedanken an die Prophezeiung immer mehr verblassen ließen, und diese stattdessen mit den wundervollen Gefühlen einer einzigen Nacht vertauschten, an der Ranma um ihre Hand angehalten und sie ihm diese nicht verwehrt hatte.

„Ja", sprach die junge Braut zu sich selbst und blickt zu ihrem Vater, der sich besorgt neben sie gekniet hatte, auf. „Und ja, ich will!"

„Akane, mein Schatz", sagte der aufgelöste Vater zögerlich und legte seine Hand fürsorglich auf ihre Schulter, während weitere, männliche Gäste verwirrt den Namen Ranma murmelten. „Was sagst du?"

„_Achtzehn Jahr' nicht überschritten, muss er sie zur Frau sich bitten. Ein wildes Tier in Menschenform, ein altes Leben neu gebor'n_", rezitierte sie die Verse und riss ihre von den Tränen roten Augen weit auf, als ihr die Bedeutung plötzlich so deutlich vor den Augen schwebte wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an einem hellen Wintermorgen und sie sich fragen musste, warum sie diese eine wahre Bedeutung nicht früher gesehen hatte. „Warum habe ich nicht schon viel früher darüber nachgedacht? Warum habe ich das, was mir gesagt wurde, ohne zu hinterfragen, einfach geglaubt? Ryouga hat nicht um meine Hand angehalten und ich konnte nicht akzeptieren! Aber Ranma hat – Ranma! Sein Name! Warum habe ich das nicht früher gesehen? Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

„Akane, was?", begann ihr Ziehvater, doch die Kampfsportlerin schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern sprang schnell auf und rannte zu der nicht weit entfernt stehenden Köchin, nahm beide ihrer Hände in ihre und atmete tief durch. „Ukyo, was weißt du?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte die braunhaarige Frau verwirrt.

„Ich meine, warum soll ich Ryouga nicht heiraten?"

„Happossai", sagte sie. „Aber wo soll ich anfangen? Eines Tages kam Happossai zu mir und bot mir an, mich bei der Eröffnung einer Filiale in Europa zu unterstützen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung und wenn ich sofort mit ihm mitkommen würde. Nun ja, der Laden hier läuft zwar gut und wirft auch einiges ab, aber es war schon immer mein Traum, meine Spezialität auf der ganzen Welt bekannt zu machen. Es war die Chance! Also übergab ich Konatsu die Verantwortung für das Restaurant hier und ging mit Happossai nach Schweden. Irgendwie schien er vor jemanden auf der Flucht zu sein, aber das störte mich weniger, denn er half mir wirklich sehr gut, den Laden aufzubauen."

„Das ist ja schön, Ukyo", unterbrach Akane die Erzählung der jungen Köchin ungeduldig. „Und ich freue mich auch wirklich für dich, aber könntest du bitte zum Punkt kommen? Mir läuft die Zeit davon!"

„Nun gut", fuhr Ukyo nach kurzer Überlegung fort: „Happossai hat immerzu von dir und einem gewissen Ranma gesprochen und meinte, ihr beiden müsstet heiraten. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt, was er meinte, aber vor ein paar Wochen weckte er mich mitten in der Nacht auf, um mit mir zu sprechen. Er wirkte sehr gehetzt und sagte, er müsste sofort weiterreisen und ich sollte meinen Teil der Abmachung halten: ich sollte beobachten, ob Cologne in Stockholm ankam, ihm sofort Bescheid geben und danach zu dir reisen, um dir etwas wichtiges zu erzählen."

„Und was?", drängte Akane hektisch.

„Er hat versucht, dich zu kontaktieren", meinte die Köchin. „Er hat es immer wieder versucht, aber du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und das fast ein ganzes Jahr! Er sagte mir, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du auf nichts hören sollst, das Cologne dir sagt und dass du Ranma Saotome und nur ihn heiraten sollst, denn Cologne muss ihm, kurz bevor wir nach Europa gereist sind, aus Versehen eröffnet haben, dass ihr beide mit dem roten Faden des Schicksals verbunden seid."

Instinktiv blickte die junge Frau zu ihren von dem weißen Unterkleid verdeckten Knöcheln, um einen roten Faden zu entdecken, doch erinnerte sich, dass er für menschliche Augen unsichtbar war, während ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung für den jungen Mann wie eine züngelnde Flamme in ihrem Innersten erstrahlte, das kleine Bächlein der Furcht, das die Prophezeiung heraufbeschworen hatte, endgültig austrocknete, um in seinem Bett einen gewaltigen Feuerfluss entstehen zu lassen. Lächelnd trocknete Akane ihre feuchten Augen.

„Der rote Faden des Schicksals?"

„Genau der", lächelte die Kampfsportlerin. „Also wartete ich am Flughafen und tatsächlich kam Cologne bald mit Shampoo und einem jungen Mann an. Und dann weiß ich nichts mehr, aber sie muss mich ziemlich gut erwischt haben. Ein paar Tage später wachte ich in einem Krankenhaus auf. Die Ärzte meinten, ich müsste noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe genießen, bevor ich entlassen werden könnte, aber dann erreichte mich die Einladung zu deiner Hochzeit von Konatsu und ich wusste, ich würde es gerade schaffen, zu deiner Trauung zu kommen. Also überredete ich Akari mit mir zur Hochzeit zu kommen und sie hat, wie ich gehofft hatte, für einen kleinen Tumult gesorgt, dass ich mit dir sprechen konnte."

„Ukyo", sagte Akane sanft und ließ ihre Hände los. „Du bist, vielen Dank! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken kann! Aber wenn ich dir jemals irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag mir einfach nur Bescheid und ich werde sofort kommen!"

„Nabiki", fuhr sie hastig fort, drehte sich zu ihrer großen Schwester um, die jedes Wort mitgehört hatte, und legte beide ihrer Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich muss so schnell wie möglich wissen, wo Ranma ist!"

„Und was habe ich davon?", fragte Nabiki interessiert.

„Du, ich", stammelte Akane und sagte schließlich: „Egal was, du kannst dir aussuchen, was auch immer du haben willst!"

„Gut, dann will ich genau wissen, was du bei deiner Trainingsreise gemacht hast, Schwesterlein", neckte die junge Frau die errötende Braut und zückte mit einem angedeuteten Augenzwinkern ihr Handy, als das Tor zur Kirche ein weiteres Mal aufgestoßen wurde und ein glatzköpfiger, älterer Mann die heiligen Hallen betrat, sodass die verbleibenden Gäste und der Pfarrer entsetzt aufstöhnten.

„Tendo, ich verbiete diese Hochzeit!", schimpfte der Vater des weit entfernten Jünglings wütend, als er auf seinen alten Freund zutrat. „Du ehrst unser altes Versprechen also so wenig, dass du einem anderen Mann erlaubst, deine Tochter zu heiraten, die für meinen Sohn bestimmt war?"

„Beruhige dich, alter Freund", antwortete Soun beschwichtigend und verlegen zugleich. „Akane wird Ranma heiraten!"

Stöhnend öffnete der junge Kampfsportler seine Augen zu Schlitzen, als er aus der langen Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, und den brennenden Schmerz an seinen Rippen spürte, der sich, sobald er einzelne Muskeln anspannte, über seinen gesamten Rücken ausbreitete, nur um anschließend wieder abzuflauen, doch schloss sie sogleich wieder, da er in das helle Licht der Zimmerlampe starrte, das seine Augen wie die hell scheinende Sonne nach Tagen in einer dunklen Höhle blendete. Nach einigen wenigen Versuchen konnte der Altmeister aber schließlich seine lichtscheuen Augen problemlos öffnen und sich schmerzfrei aufsetzen.

„Gott, was ist passiert?", fragte Ranma in den Raum und vernahm als Antwort ein leises Rascheln zu seiner Rechten.

„Du hast deine Prüfung bestanden", antwortete ihm die blauhaarige Amazone, die sich neben ihn auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. „Glückwunsch! Du bist unsterblich!"

„Was?", fragte der junge Mann aufgeregt und betrachtete interessiert seine Hände, die ihm kein Anzeichen für eine Veränderung boten. „Wirklich? Lass es uns ausprobieren! Nimm den Stuhl da und zerschlage ihn über meinem Arm!"

„Was?", fragte Shampoo verwirrt, als sie seine Worte vernahm. „Warum das denn?"

„Jetzt frag' nicht, mach einfach!"

Mit unsicherem Blick stand die Amazone auf, ging zum Tisch, nahm den Stuhl, hob ihn hoch über ihren Kopf und zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor sie auf sein energisches Nicken hin, den Stuhl auf seinen rechten Arm schlug. Noch während die Splitter der zerbrochenen Stuhls in die Ecken des kleinen Zimmers flogen, atmete der Kampfsportler zischend ein und bis sich schließlich auf die Lippen, da ein stechender Schmerz an seinem Arm den unangenehm brennenden Druck an seinem Rücken begleitete.

„Aua!", rief der junge Mann, nachdem Shampoo die Überreste des Stuhls abgestellt hatte, und einen besonders großen Holzsplitter aus der Haut des Jünglings zog. „Warum zur Hölle tut das weh?"

„Unsterblichkeit ist nicht Unverwundbarkeit", ertönte die Stimme einer alten Frau aus den Schatten des Zimmers, während die Türe zum Raum unsanft aufgestoßen wurde und Cologne mit vier gleich großen, grün gemusterten Schüsseln in der einen und einer raschelnden Plastiktüte in der anderen Hand die kleine Unterkunft betrat. „Du warst sehr lange bewusstlos, vielleicht hat das deinem Kopf ein wenig geschadet?"

„Huh?", antwortete der junge Mann kopfschüttelnd. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Fast einen ganzen Tag", beantwortete Cologne seine Frage. „Und jetzt komm her und setze dich genau hier hin, unsere Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl setzte sich der junge Kampfsportler an die von Cologne angezeigte Stelle und beobachtete interessiert, wie die alte Frau die vier Schüsseln an vier markierte Plätze stellte, deren genauer Mittelpunkt Ranma selbst war. In diese füllte die Amazone vier verschiedene Kräuter, die der junge Mann noch nie gesehen hatte, und zündete jedes Kraut mit einem eigenen Streichholz an, sodass ein leicht süßlicher, doch stark exotischer Geruch den Raum um den unsterblichen Mann einnahm. Leise trat die alte Frau aus dem von den vier Schüsseln gebildeten Viereck, vor dem ein einzelner Spiegel stand. Ein letztes Mal trat Shampoo auf den Ältesten zu, kniete sich neben ihn und flüsterte ihm einige Worte ins Ohr.

„Ich möchte mein Geburtstagsgeschenk jetzt einlösen, Ranma", flüsterte sie so leise, dass ihre Urgroßmutter sie nicht hören konnte. „Was auch immer auf dich warten mag, versprich mir, dass du zurück kommst, hast du gehört? Ich will, dass du unbeschadet zurück kommst!"

„Wohin soll ich denn gehen?", flüsterte der Mann nervös, doch die junge Amazone schüttelte nur sanft ihren wunderschönen Kopf, während sie wieder aufstand, um ihn alleine inmitten der Schüsseln sitzen zu lassen.

„Versprich es mir!", verlangte sie dringlich und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sein beinahe unvernehmliches Nicken sah.

„Die vier Schüsseln bilden ein exaktes Viereck, dessen Mittelpunkt du darstellst", begann die Frau, die nur den letzten Teil der Konversation hatte vernehmen können, ihn aber für unwichtig erachtete, doch wurde von dem Kampfsportler unterbrochen.

„Das sind aber ganz schön viele vier!"

„Keine Angst, das hat absolut nichts zu bedeuten", beruhigte sie ihn. „Du siehst den Spiegel vor dir? Blicke konzentriert in ihn und wünsche dir, dass du durch das Tor treten kannst, denn Spiegel offenbaren das Innerste der Seele."

„Aber durch welches Tor soll ich denn gehen?", fragte Ranma, der von den seltsamen Düften der Kräuter immer schläfriger wurde, verwirrt.

„Wünsche dir nur durch das Tor zu gehen, alles andere wird geschehen, habe Vertrauen", sagte Cologne lächelnd und reichte ihm einen Zettel. „Das alleine wird allerdings nicht genügen. Lies diese beiden Worte viermal vor und zerschlage dann von deiner Position aus den Spiegel, dann wirst du durch das Tor gehen können."

Ranma, den die seltsam unbekannten Düfte der Kräuter benommen und schläfrig machten, streckte willens seine Hand nach dem kleinen Fetzen Papier aus, auf dem in fast unleserlich kleinen Lettern zwei ihm vollkommen verwirrende Worte geschrieben waren, und versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen, warum sein Kopf ihm sagte, dass er den so weit entfernten Spiegel aus seiner Position niemals erreichen konnte.

„Matrop irepa", flüsterte er und wiederholte die Worte noch weitere dreimal, bevor er aufblickte und erstaunt feststellte, dass er kein Spiegelbild in dem kniehohen, ihm nur noch einen Wimpernschlag entfernten Spiegel vorfand, sondern nur die Umgebung seines Zimmers sowie die beiden Amazonen. Verwirrt drehte er sich um, erblickte nichts als Schwärze und erinnerte sich an die Worte der Altmeisterin. Noch immer schläfrig holte er zum Schlag aus, als die Spiegeltüre ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag unwirsch aufgestoßen wurde.

In nur einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nachdem sie die Türe zum Zimmer ihres Verlobten aufgestoßen hatte, nahm Akane den gesamten Raum wahr, sah ihren zukünftigen Mann inmitten vierer Schüsseln, die einen absonderlichen, ihn umhüllenden Rauch ausstießen, sah die beiden Amazonen überrascht zu sich umdrehen, sah, wie die Faust des Spiegelbildes des jungen Kampfsportlers auf den Spiegel zuraste, während er selbst jedoch noch immer regungslos inmitten des Rauches saß, sah, wie der Spiegel von innen in zehntausende Stücke zu zerspringen schien und sah zuletzt, wie der bewegungslose Körper des Mannes schlaff in sich zusammensackte…

„Ranma!"


	13. Cologne

Stöhnend erwachte der schwarzhaarige Mann aus der verschwommenen Klarheit seiner Wachträume, derer er, ohne zu wissen warum, habhaft zu werden suchte, die jedoch stets, sobald er sie erreicht zu haben glaubte, durch die Fingerspitzen seiner ausgestreckten Hände entkamen, bis er sich irritiert nach dem Grund seiner Bemühungen fragte, und, verwirrt ob der Grundlosigkeit, seine blauen Augen interessiert öffnete, um seine Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen, da er sich weder an seinen letzten Aufenthaltsort zu erinnern schien, noch daran, eingeschlafen zu sein. Nur einen Wimpernschlag, nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, entfuhr seinem Mund ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen, da die grelle Schwärze, die den scheinbar unendlichen Raum, auf den der junge Mann einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte, bevor er seine Augen wieder schließen musste, ebendiese blendete, sodass er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Nach einigen zögerlichen Versuchen siegte die Neugier des Mannes schließlich über die Angst vor neuerlichen Schmerzen, und er öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen, um den schwarzen Raum, in dem er sich befand, zu betrachten, während er sich langsam aufsetzte. Keine Lichtquelle erleuchtete den Raum, und dennoch erkannte er die Schwärze, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt eine dichte Mauer errichtete, deutlich vor sich. Verblüfft tastete er nach dem schwarzen Gebilde und staunte, als es, wie fester Rauch, unter der sanften Berührung seiner Finger nachgab, sich verformte, und bis in die Unendlichkeit des Raumes zurückwich und trotzdem, einer festen Wand gleich, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen Fingern entfernt zu sein schien.

Noch während er sich über die wundersamen Eigenschaften der Schwärze wunderte, spürte der Kampfsportler ein wohlbekanntes, doch unbekanntes, kribbelndes Gefühl in seinem Körper, das sich langsam bis in die Spitzen seiner Finger ausbreitete, seine Haare zu einer Gänsehaut aufstellte und ihn erschaudern ließ. Er spürte die Präsenz einer anderen Person, eines anderen Seins, das sich mit ihm an diesem Ort aufhielt, dessen Aura so anders war, als alles, was der junge Mann jemals zuvor gespürt hatte, ihm doch so bekannt schien wie ein Jahrzehnte alter Freund, der sich ihm, nachdem er ihn vergessen hatte, noch einmal vorstellte. Zeitgleich sah Ranma, obgleich es kein Licht gab, das ihm zu sehen verhalf, das Schatten zu werfen vermochte, schemenhafte Umrisse von Schatten am Rande seines Blickfeldes neckisch tanzen, die jedes Mal, wenn er sie mit seinen Blicken zu fangen versuchte, mit der Schwärze des Raums verschmolzen, um, Sekunden später, wieder am Rand seines Blickfeldes zu erscheinen.

Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden oder Tage, der schwarzhaarige Mann wusste nicht, wie lange er versuchte, die Schemen mit seinen Augen zu sehen, da Zeit für ihn in diesem allumfassenden Ort keine Rolle spielte, bevor er sich seines jahrelangen Trainings entsann, er still seine Augen schloss, auf den nichtexistierenden Boden, auf dem er saß, blickte und seine Ohren schließlich, obwohl er nicht mehr sehen konnte, für ihn sahen. Er erblickte die Schwärze, die, wie er erst nun verstand, keine Schwärze war, sondern ebenjene schemenhaften Schatten, die er zu erblicken versucht hatte, und vernahm unverständliches Flüstern in den Tiefen der Schatten, das jedoch, wie die Schemen zuvor, jedes Mal, wenn er sie zu hören versuchte, verstummten. Und nun verstand er, dass er, wenn er sehen wollte, nicht sehen durfte, wenn er hören wollte, nicht hören durfte, wenn er fühlen wollte, nicht tasten durfte, er verstand, dass er sich jedes Gedankens entledigen musste, um zu verstehen, fand Eingang in die Tiefen der Meditation und plötzlich sah er.

Er sah sich selbst, ein rothaariges Mädchen von nicht mehr als sechzehn Jahren, beschämt in das enttäuschte Gesicht des Mannes, dessen Tochter er heiraten sollte, blicken, er sah ebenjene Tochter ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln willkommen heißen, sah ihren ablehnenden Blick, als sie herausfand, dass er ein Junge war, sah sie das erste Mal mit ihren kurzen Haaren, die er so gerne mochte, sah, wie sie versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern, nachdem er auf der Eisbahn geküsst worden war, sah, wie sie sich beinahe in der Trainingshalle küssten, sah ihren ersten gemeinsamen Kampf, sah, wie er durch das Training um die Phoenixpille immer stärker wurde, wie er sich durch die Kämpfe mit Happossai weiterentwickelte und wie er zugleich Akane mit jedem Tag näher kam, wie sie während des Essens immer näher aneinander rückten, sah, wie er seine Kraft verlor und mit ihrer Hilfe wieder zurückerlangte, sah, wie er ihr versehentlich im Irrgarten seine Liebe gestand, sah, wie sie entführt wurde und er ihr nacheilte, sah, wie er ihr ein zweites Mal versehentlich seine Liebe gestand, sah seinen schrecklichen Kampf gegen Kräutlein, seine Rückkehr zu ihr, ihre Umarmung, sah sie bei einem anderen Mann und ihre gemeinsame Rückkehr, sah ihr verfluchtes Doppel, sah die versiegenden Quellen und Akane in seinen Armen.

Und als er all das gesehen hatte, nachdem diese Bilder an seinem inneren Auge blitzschnell vorbeigezogen waren, konnte er plötzlich ihre glockenhelle Stimme vernehmen, ihr Lachen, ihre aufmunternden Worte, ihre Beleidigungen, er hörte sich an ihrer Stimme satt, bis er nichts mehr hören konnte und begann schließlich, den schnellen Rhythmus seines Herzens zu spüren, jenes atemberaubende Gefühl, das er stets spürte, wenn er seine Verlobte sah. Er spürte seine grenzenlose Liebe, die sein Herz zu zerreißen drohte, denn er wusste, dass er sie nie wieder würde sehen können, das Gefühl nie wieder würde spüren können. Und mit einem Mal wusste er, wo er war.

„Ranma!"

Das grenzenlose Gefühl des Glücks, das die junge Frau beim Anblick ihres Verlobten verspürt hatte, wich dem blanken Entsetzen, als sie hilflos erblickte, wie sein lebloser Körper in sich zusammensackte und er regungslos inmitten vierer Schüsseln liegen blieb. Taumelnd schritt die blauhaarige Frau zu dem jungen Mann, stieß dabei, ohne es zu bemerken, an die ebenso entsetzt, junge Amazone, fiel schließlich neben seinem Körper auf die Knie und tastete mit zitternden Fingern ängstlich nach dem Hals des Mannes und drückte ihre samtenen Finger zärtlich dagegen.

Das regelmäßige Schlagen ihres Herzens schien für einen winzigen Moment auszusetzen, als sie das fehlende Pochen des Pulses spürte, nur um Sekunden später stärker denn je zuvor zurück zu kehren, sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen und mit jedem so sinnlosen Schlag ihre Organe mit dem lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff zu versorgen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum es geschah; und plötzlich wusste sie es, wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte, als eine unbändige Wut in ihr erwachte und sie zitternd aufstehen ließ.

„Du!", presste die Frau zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor und deutete mit schicksalhafter Endgültigkeit auf die alte Frau.

„Willkommen", hallte eine tiefe Stimme, deren Ursprung Ranma nicht lokalisieren konnte, da sie von überall und zugleich von nirgends zu kommen schien, durch die Schwärze des Raumes, der sich vor den Augen des blauäugigen Mannes langsam veränderte, bestimmte Konturen annahm, und doch ruhte sein Blick auf der schwarzen Gestalt vor ihm. „Willkommen zurück!"

Die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Figur schien den jungen Mann eindringlich zu beobachten, doch konnte Ranma ihr Gesicht, das sich in der tiefen Schwärze der Kapuze verbarg, genauso wenig erkennen wie ihre Hände oder Füße, die ebengleich verborgen waren. Langsam schweifte sein Blick über den uralten Umhang hinüber zu dem stehenden Fluss, an dessen entfernten Ufer er die Umrisse eines Gebirges auszumachen glaubte, hin zu der ihn noch immer umgebenden, undurchdringlichen Schwärze.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ranma leise und versuchte, einen Blick auf das Gesicht der Figur zu werfen. „Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Viele Namen habt ihr mir gegeben", antwortete die Gestalt ruhig und deutete auf den Fluss, ohne den Blick auch nur einmal von seinem Gegenüber zu wenden. „Fährmann werde ich genannt, Charon, der die Seelen in das Reich der Toten begleitet, indem er sie über den heiligen Fluss trägt. Viele Menschen habe ich begleitet, doch nur wenige waren so interessant wie du, junger Ranma."

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", fragte der Mann ehrfürchtig.

„Einst standest du an ebenjener Stelle", flüsterte der alte Fährmann, und doch hallte seine Stimme mächtig von den Wänden des unendlichen Raumes. „Einst standest du hier und erwärmtest mein Herz mit flehentlichen Bitten. Einst batest du mich, dich über den Fluss zu setzen, um deine Geliebte zu retten. Ist dies deiner Erinnerung entfallen?"

„Das kann nicht sein!", antwortete Ranma verwirrt. „Dazu hätte ich sterben müssen!"

„Du gabst dein Leben auf, während dein Herz noch schlug, aber sieh selbst", sagte der Greis und schnippte mit den in den Schatten seines Umhangs verborgenen Fingern.

„D-das k-k-kann doch nicht wahr sein", stammelte Ranma, als er, nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt, sein schattenhaftes Ebenbild kniend vor dem Fährmann erblickte.

„_Ich bitte dich!", schrie er. „Ich flehe dich an! Setze mich über, lass mich nach ihr suchen, setze sie über und behalte mich dafür hier. Ich gebe dir alles! Alles, was du verlangst, nur lass mich sie suchen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr lebt! Ich war nicht schnell genug! Und ich kann mit diesem Gedanken nicht leben! Wenn ich sie nur am Leben wüsste, ich würde dir alles geben!"_

„Von deinen Worten berührt, tat ich, was du verlangtest", sprach Charon, bevor der junge Mann, der noch immer erstaunt auf die Stelle starrte, an der sein Ebenbild eben verschwunden war. „Um wessen willen bist du also hier, wenn deine Zeit noch immer nicht gekommen ist?"

„Ich will ihren Vater", meinte Ranma nachdenklich, als er sich daran erinnerte, weshalb ihn Cologne in die Unterwelt geschickt hatte.

„Schon einmal half ich dir", erinnerte der Fährmann ihn. „Warum sollte ich es ein zweites Mal tun?"

„Weil ich dafür bei dir bleibe", sagte er vorsichtig.

Hart prallte Akane auf den Boden, zurückgeworfen vom gnadenlosen Schlag der Altmeisterin, spürte, wie sich die Scherben des zerbrochenen Spiegels tief in ihr Fleisch bohrten, doch der schlimmste Schmerz ging von ihrem Kopf aus, mit dem sie nur wenige Momente zuvor unsanft gegen die Wand gestoßen war. Das warme Blut floss in kleinen Rinnsalen an ihren Armen hinab, als sie sich, die Schmerzen verdrängend, die in ihren Armen brannten, wieder aufhievte. Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm für eine Sekunde und sie blinzelte, bevor sie sich plötzlich erbrach. Schwer atmend sank sie auf ihre Knie, doch stand nur einen Wimpernschlag später wieder auf.

„Warum kämpfst du?", fragte Cologne gelangweilt. „Du kannst ihn nicht mehr retten! Er hat sich freiwillig geopfert, um deinen Vater zu retten, also sei ihm dankbar und genieße dein Leben."

„Du hast ihn dazu verleitet, du alte Hexe", keuchte die junge Frau. „Und ich weiß, dass ich ihn noch retten kann, wenn ich dich nur besiege!"

„Das ist ja eine nette Theorie", lachte die alte Frau. „Und wie willst du das machen? Wenn ich mich nicht gewaltig irre, hast du eine Gehirnerschütterung, du kannst dich doch kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Außerdem kannst du ihn nicht mehr ret-!"

Mitten im Wort brach die Altmeisterin plötzlich ab und starrte erstaunt auf die blutbedeckte linke Hand der jungen Frau vor ihr, an deren kleinem Finger nur für sie sichtbar ein schwacher roter Faden, dessen Farbintensität mit jeder Sekunde zunahm, aufleuchtete. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Cologne zwischen dem leblosen Körper des jungen Mannes und der jungen Frau hin und her. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, spürte sie, wie ihre Arme unwirsch nach hinten gebogen wurden, sie ihren Stock verlor und sich ein brennender Schmerz zwischen ihren Schulterblättern ausbreitete.

„Was?", stöhnte die alte Frau und schloss ihre Augen.

„Du hast mir gesagt, er würde es überleben!", flüsterte eine Stimme tonlos in ihr Ohr, während sich der Druck auf ihren Rücken weiter verstärkte, sodass Cologne ihren Körper verrenkte, um die Schmerzen zu lindern. „Du hast mich belogen und ihn vor meinen Augen umgebracht!"

„Shampoo, lass mich los!", rief die Frau und versuchte sich, mit einem heftigen Ruck von dem Griff ihrer Urenkelin zu befreien. „Was soll das?"

„Was das soll?", lachte die blauhaarige Amazone humorlos. „Ich habe ihn von ganzem Herzen geliebt! Ich habe ihn geliebt und du hast mir die Erinnerung an ihn genommen und ihn umgebracht! Wir werden das nach unseren Gesetzen regeln."

„Shampoo, was?", fragte Akane, als sich das Pochen in ihrem Kopf etwas beruhigt hatte, blickte erstaunt auf und sah, wie die blauhaarige Frau der Altmeisterin einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Was soll das, Shampoo?", sagte die Frau in einem gefährlich leisen Ton. „Ich bin unsterblich, du dummes, verzogenes Gör! Damit hast du dein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben!"

„Nein, Cologne", flüsterte Shampoo lächelnd. „Ranma mag vielleicht nicht mehr hier sein, um dich zu besiegen, aber seine Schülerin wird dich mit Vergnügen umbringen, denn es ist ihre einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu retten."

Die Amazone erblasste, als sie die Tragweite der Worte ihrer Urenkelin begriff. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus dem eisenharten Griff der jungen Frau zu befreien, während der junge Stern vor ihr einen langen Splitter des zerbrochenen Spiegels aufhob. Langsam ging Akane auf die alte Frau zu, ein harter Glanz in ihren Augen, der der dem Tode geweihten Frau versprach, dass sie ihre Tat nicht bereuen würde. Vorsichtig setzte sie den spitzen, scharfkantigen Splitter an den Hals der Amazone…

**Puh, der Prolog zum großen Finale wäre geschafft! Das letzte Kapitel wird das längste, schönste und spannendste Kapitel überhaupt werden, das verspreche ich euch, meinen treuen Begleitern dieser sagenumwobenen Geschichte. Und außerdem werde ich versuchen, es euch an Weihnachten präsentieren zu können!**


	14. Spiegeltränen

**Spiegeltränen**

**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze weder Ranma ½ noch die Charaktere dieses wundervollen Mangas. Dies alles gehört Rumiko Takahashi, ich habe sie mir lediglich für eine Reise meiner Phantasie geborgt und werde sie unbeschadet wieder zurückbringen!

Liebe Leser, liebe Leserinnen, lieber Cipangu, lieber NoSoldier, lieber SenceLess – ich muss euch drei hier so herausheben, da ihr mir mit eurer Kritik immer wieder einen Ansporn gegeben habt, diese ungemein zeitintensive Geschichte fortzusetzen –, ich muss mich herzlich bei euch für eure Treue und eure Kommentare bedanken! Hier ist nun der letzte Teil der Geschichte, an der ich beinahe volle zwei Jahre intensiv gearbeitet habe: ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein letztes Mal einen Kommentar zur gesamten Geschichte. Hiermit verbeugt sich der verrückte Autor und wünscht seinen Lesern und Leserinnen viel Spaß beim letzten Teil! Öffnet den Vorhang und lasst das Spiel beginnen!

In der unnatürlichen Stille des Raumes unweigerlich ungemein laut von den hellen, tapezierten Wänden widerhallend, sog die junge Frau verzweifelt die von exotischen Düften gefüllte Luft, die ihre Lungenflügel aufblähte, sodass sie somit stärker und mächtiger vor der alten Meisterin erschien, ein, den stetigen, stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Körper, das qualvolle Pochen ihres Kopfes, das Schlagen ihres gläsernen Herzens verdrängend. Der folgende, resignierende, melancholische Seufzer ließ die Schultern der blauhaarigen Frau wie unter einem erdrückenden Gewicht erschlaffen und sie senkte sanft ihre einen Splitter des zerbrochenen Spiegels haltende Hand, der ihr für einen kleinen Augenblick ihr eigenes Gesicht, ihren glanzlosen, ausdruckslosen Blick zeigte.

Lautlos fiel die gläserne Waffe, die in ihrer Hand nach der ungeschönten Reflektion ihres wahren Ichs wie ein flammenloses Feuer brannte, auf den Boden, zersprang dort in tausende kleine Splitter, die, durch den Aufprall in die Luft geschleudert, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ihre Farbe immer wieder veränderten, als sich unsichtbare Sonnenstrahlen in ihnen verfingen, bis eine einzige diamantene Perle von ihren Wimpern tropfte, den größten gläsernen Splitter, auf dem sie landete, befeuchtete, und sich das Licht nur in ihr, die sich in zahlreiche weitere Perlen trennte, zu verfangen, nur mit ihr zu spielen schien.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Akane lautlos lächelnd, wischte sich eine zweite Träne aus den Augen und fiel vor der Altmeisterin auf die Knie. „Ich kann einfach nicht. Er hatte immer Recht. Ich bin zu schwach. Und er hätte es nicht gewollt, er hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich ihm in die Quere komme, dass ich dich, dass ich ihn rette. Was soll ich nur machen, Cologne? Hilf mir! Bitte!"

Mit einem kurzen, hastigen Ruck ihrer Schultern gelangte die alte Frau in eine leichte Seitenlage, hieb ihrer Urenkelin, die noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sie aus ihrem eisenharten Griff entkommen zu lassen, mit sanfter Gewalt den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen, sodass diese keuchend von ihr abließ und auf die Knie sank, und blickte starr und voller Konzentration in die flehenden Augen der jungen Frau zu ihren Füßen, bevor sie mit einem leisen Seufzer lächelnd ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Zu sehen wie sich die Welt ändert, während man selbst niemals altert, ist wahrlich befremdend", meinte Cologne langsam, stapfte erschöpft zum Bett, rieb sich dabei den steifen Nacken und setzte sich schließlich. „Du hast wirklich einen eisenharten Griff, Shampoo! Kein Wunder, dass er dich zu meiden gesucht hat."

„Sprich nicht über ihn, du Hexe", presste die junge Amazone zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, während sie vorsichtig ihre Rippen betastete. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich erwischen!"

„Friede, mein Kind, Friede!", beschwichtigte Cologne sie mit erhobener Hand. „Als du mich hieltest, Shampoo, dachte ich, ich könne mich nicht befreien, dann aber, nachdem Akane von mir abgelassen hatte, war ich deinem Griff so schnell entkommen. Es war nicht die Angst vor dem Tod, die mir heute die Kraft versagte, ich denke, ich hatte mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden und wollte nicht mehr weiterleben. Shampoo, Akane, hört mir bitte ein letztes Mal zu, dann werde ich euch die Wahrheit erzählen."

„Cologne, bitte", flehte die junge Frau, während Shampoo ihrer Urgroßmutter einen gehässigen, doch interessierten Blick zuwarf. „Wir müssen ihn retten! Hilf mir! Dann, dann kannst du mir erzählen, was auch immer du willst!"

„Nein", seufzte die Altmeisterin, erfreut darüber, dass ihr Urenkelin entschlossen hatte, sie nicht sofort anzugreifen. „Ich muss es euch jetzt erzählen, denn nur so könnt ihr ihm vielleicht, hört ihr, vielleicht helfen, denn nachdem ich euch geholfen habe, werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, es euch zu erzählen, denn ihr werdet nicht mehr dort sein, wo ich sein werde."

„Dann mach endlich", giftete die blauhaarige Amazone und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. „Du hast ihn und uns schließlich in dieses Schlamassel gebracht!"

„Wie du vielleicht weißt, Akane, sind, waren Happossai und ich unsterblich", begann Cologne leise, blickte abwesend aus dem nahegelegenen Fenster und verpasste somit den ungläubigen Blick und das entsetzte Keuchen der jungen Frau, nachdem ein Blick ihrer Urenkelin ihre verrückte Behauptung gestützt hatte. „Wir gaben Ranma diese letzte Prüfung, nach deren Bestehen er uns als Altmeister ablösen sollte, sodass wir endlich unsere Ruhe finden konnten, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum ich ihm diese Aufgabe stellte."

„Warum dann?", fragte Akane drängend, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, endlich die gesamte Wahrheit zu erfahren, und ihrer Angst, durch die Geschichte der alten Frau wertvolle Zeit zu verlieren, die dem schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportler schließlich fehlen würde.

„Auch wenn du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest, hätte ich dir dies gesagt, damit du verstehst, was du tun musst", sagte sie. „Ich sah dich mit deiner Mutter sprechen, du weißt also, dass du ein Stern bist und ich sah dich auch für eine Sekunde mit deinem Großvater, du weißt also auch um die Krankheit deines Vaters."

Es war keine Frage, die Cologne ihr stellte, es war eine einfache Feststellung, und doch nickte die junge Frau, begierig, mehr zu erfahren, da sie erkannt hatte, dass sie die alte Frau nicht drängen konnte, ihr zu helfen, ihm zu helfen, auch wenn sie sie noch so oft unterbrechen würde.

„Ich sollte deinem Vater, von einer Prophezeiung geleitet, zum Weiterleben verhelfen und erzählte allen, Happossai, Ranma, ja selbst dir, Shampoo, dass ich alles, ja sogar deine Verlobung mit ihm, Akane, inszeniert hatte, aber die Wahrheit lautet anders", flüsterte sie, noch immer gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster blickend. „Ja, dein Vater kam zu mir, ja, er bat um meine Hilfe, ja, ich willigte ein, aber all das geschah erst nach dem Kampf gegen Saffron. Jemand, dessen Bitte ich nicht ausschlagen konnte, bat mich bereits Tage früher, ihm zu helfen. Akane, kannst du dich erinnern, was nach dem Kampf passierte?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gestand die junge Frau nachdenklich. „Ich bin irgendwann ohnmächtig geworden und dann in diesem Bergkrater aufgewacht. Das war alles."

„Das war nicht alles", sprach sie. „Du bist nicht nur ohnmächtig geworden, du bist, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schonend sagen soll, du bist gestorben. Du warst tot und Ranma, er gab sein Leben, um dich zu retten, er handelte mit dem alten Fährmann, dich zurückzuholen und versprach ihm dafür, bei ihm zu bleiben."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!", wütete die junge Frau zornig und schüttelte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen ihr kurzes Haar. „Das ist doch vollkommen unsinnig! Das ist unmöglich! Ich glaube, ich wüsste, wenn ich tot gewesen wäre! Und ich glaube, Ranma hätte mal irgendwann irgendwas erwähnt! Und außerdem ist, war, er bei mir! Und jetzt beeil dich, wenn du noch irgendwas, was nicht unmöglich ist, zu erzählen hast, denn wir verschwenden unsere Zeit."

„Sind Sterne sinnig? Stehst du hier vor mir, obwohl du irgendwo dort oben am Himmel sein müsstest?", brauste die Altmeisterin auf. „Bitte entschuldigt, ich will dir helfen, ihm zu helfen, und dafür musst du mir vertrauen. Welchen Grund hätte ich, euch zu belügen?"

„Und welchen Grund haben wir, dir zu vertrauen?", entgegnete Shampoo scharf. „Du hast mich belogen und Ranma umgebracht! Welchen verdammten Grund habe ich, dir zu vertrauen? Warum hast du das alles gemacht?"

„Keinen, Shampoo", meinte Cologne traurig. „Ich habe es getan, weil ich Angst hatte. Nachdem Ranma dich gefunden hatte, Akane, hast du dich und ihn aus der Unterwelt befreit. Natürlich kann kein Sterblicher der Unterwelt entfliehen, ohne sein Gedächtnis an den Zeitraum, den er dort verbracht hat, zu vergessen, doch trotzdem wusste Charon weder, wie du es geschafft hattest noch war er erfreut darüber. Ja, er war wütend und kam zu mir. Normalerweise, müsst ihr wissen, kann euch der Fährmann, ja der Tod, nichts anhaben, solange eure Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist, aber meine Zeit ist schon lange abgelaufen. Er holte mich in das Totenreich, und obwohl ich so lange Zeit gehabt habe, über den Tod nachzudenken, hatte ich dennoch schreckliche Angst vor ihm. Ich versprach ihm zu helfen. Ich versprach ihm, Ranma dazu zu bringen, freiwillig in den Tod zu gehen. Und da kam dein Vater und gab mir diese Prophezeiung."

„Und da hast du diese Geschichte erfunden und ihn uns alle vergessen lassen?", fragte Akane aufgebracht. „Warum? Warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht erfunden!", mahnte sie die beiden jungen Frauen. „Die Krankheit deines Vaters ist tödlich, die Prophezeiung existiert, nur musste ich euch ihn vergessen lassen, denn ihr hättet ihn aufhalten wollen, ihn retten wollen, wo es doch keine Rettung für ihn gibt!"

„Warum hast du dich nicht geweigert, ihm zu helfen?", fragte Shampoo verzweifelt. „Warum hast du mir nicht davon erzählt? Uns wäre bestimmt irgendwas eingefallen!"

„Ich habe mich nicht geweigert, weil er sonst einen anderen Altmeister oder irgendjemanden gefunden hätte, der ihm geholfen hätte, und ich hätte mein Leben sinnlos geopfert", sagte Cologne und stand auf. „Und ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt, weil ich wollte, dass du glücklich wirst. Ich wusste immer, dass du ihn liebst, doch ich konnte nichts für dich tun. Er hatte sich schon bevor du nach Japan kamst, grenzenlos in eine andere Frau verliebt. Er hätte dich niemals lieben können und ich wollte dich nicht dein gesamtes Leben einem Phantom nacheilen sehen. Ich wollte, dass du ihn vergisst, dass du mit jemandem glücklich wirst, der dich zu schätzen weiß."

„Cologne", hauchte die junge Amazone schwach und kniete sich wieder vor ihre Urgroßmutter. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Natürlich, mein Kind", lächelte die alte Frau sanft und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der blauhaarigen Frau, während sie sich zu Akane umdrehte, die der Geschichte schweigend gefolgt war. „Akane, bist du bereit, mir etwas zu schwören, sollte ich dir helfen, ihm zu helfen?"

„Alles", antwortete die Kampfsportlerin, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken und ohne zu zögern. „Ich werde dir alles schwören, solange er nur wieder zurückkommt."

„Dann schwöre mir, dass du Ranma nicht umwerben wirst, solange er noch lebt", verlangte die Amazone streng. „Schwöre mir jetzt, dass du ihn Shampoo überlassen wirst, solange er lebt, das ist meine Bedingung!"

Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken breitete die von einem schwarzen Gewand verhüllte Figur die Arme aus, als ob sie den jungen Kampfsportler wieder in seiner Welt begrüßen wollte, und deutete schließlich mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf die schemenhaften Umrisse seiner Umgebung, die vor seinen Augen aus den Schatten zu treten schienen, während die Luft wie unter größter Hitze zu flirren begann und auf dem stehenden Fluss tausende und abertausende brennender Kerzen segelten, deren Farben, Form und Größen sich so sehr voneinander unterschieden wie die der Menschen. Einige von ihnen brannten mit hellen, lodernden Flammen, einige andere flackerten bedrohlich im fehlenden Wind, einige andere wieder gingen gar zischend aus und sanken sogleich in das ewig währende, ruhende Wasser.

„Ein Leben für ein Leben, dein Angebot ist angemessen", schallte seine Stimme scharf und mysteriös von den nicht existenten Wänden wider. „Phlegethon, der Flammende, der Feuerfluss, viele Namen habt ihr auch diesem Fluss, dessen Hüter ebenso ich bin, gegeben, doch keine eurer Beschreibungen versteht seine wahre Bestimmung. Er trägt, ewig ruhend, aus sich selbst entspringend und in sich selbst fließend, die Seelen der Sterblichen, der Unsterblichen und aller Wesen, deren Feuer noch immer brennt. Ist ihre Zeit gekommen, erlischt das Feuer, sie sinken in den Fluss und trinken, übergegangen in den Fluss, dessen Namen ihr als Lethe kennt, vom Vergessen. In diesen Fluss musst du treten, musst die Kerzen von ihrem Sockel nehmen und sie vertauschen."

„Aber wie soll ich sie denn finden?", fragte Ranma verwirrt, als er auf die zahllose Menge von Kerzen, die stetig wuchs und wieder abschwoll, blickte. „Das könnte Jahre dauern und so viel Zeit hat er nicht!"

Mit einer zweiten, kleinen Bewegung seines Umhangs begann die Luft ein zweites Mal zu flirren, und der eben erschienene Fluss trat aus seinen Ufern heraus, quoll bis an die Füße des jungen Kampfsportlers und trug mit sich neun der verschiedensten Kerzen: eine von ihnen war nicht mehr als ein wächserner Stummel, dessen Flamme nur schwerlich flackerte, zwei andere hingegen waren größer, dicker und züngelten stärker als alle anderen, wohingegen drei von unnatürlicher Größe, aber sehr dünn, und die restlichen drei von durchschnittlicher Größe und Dicke waren.

„Warum so viele?", fragte Ranma, ohne den Blick nur ein einziges Mal von den Kerzen zu nehmen.

„Viele Leben sind miteinander verbunden, auch wenn Menschen dies selten wahrnehmen", antwortete die mächtige Stimme von fern. „Tritt nun in den Fluss, wenn du bereit bist, dein Schicksal anzunehmen."

„Was passiert, wenn ich den Fluss betrete?", fragte Ranma zögernd und blickte gespannt auf die Flamme, die er instinktiv als sein Leben erkannte.

„Nichts wird geschehen, denn erst, wenn du die Kerzen von ihren Sockeln genommen und vertauscht hast, wirst du vom Fluss des Vergessens trinken und für alle Zeiten in diesem Reich verweilen", sprach er und bedeutete dem jungen Mann mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Kopfes, vor zu treten. „Aber wisse auch, dass du, sobald du das Wasser einmal berührt hast, nicht mehr zurückkehren kannst."

Vorsichtig, doch entschlossen setzte der junge Mann seinen linken Fuß in das Wasser und erschauderte ob des eisigen Gefühls, das sich in seinem Fuß ausbreitete, durch seinen Körper fuhr und ihm schließlich die fremdesten Gedanken in seinem Kopf zeigte. Hastig wollte er seinen Fuß wieder aus dem Fluss ziehen, doch merkte, dass er bereits hüfthoch im kalten Wasser stand, nur eine Armeslänge entfernt von den neun Kerzen. Verwirrt schloss der Kampfsportler die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, fand er sich inmitten aller Kerzen wieder. Dort, inmitten der Kerzen, getrieben vom stetigen Fluss des ruhenden Wassers, fühlte Ranma die Wärme des Lebens und lächelte ein letztes Mal, wissend, dass er es für sie tat, damit sie ihr Leben genießen konnte. Langsam griff er nach seiner Kerze.

Langsam senkte die junge Frau ihren Kopf, starrte mit trübem Blick auf den Boden, während sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss und ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte, die Schmerzen, derer sie gewiss wurde, als sich die winzigen Spiegelsplitter tief in ihre Haut bohrten, und kleine Bluttröpfchen auf den Boden tropften, ignorierend. Lange Zeit starrte sie auf die stetig größer werdende Pfütze ihres eigenen Blutes und dachte dabei über sich, ihn, ihre Liebe und sein Leben nach. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn wollte, nur ihn und niemanden sonst, doch wusste sie auch, dass ihr egoistischer Wunsch nicht den Ausdruck ihrer Liebe für ihn darstellte. Eine schwache Stimme in ihrem Herzen flüsterte ihr zu, dass der schmerzhafte Preis, den sie würde zahlen müssen, sein Leben durchaus wert war, nein, dass ihr Leben gegen sein Leben ein gerechter Preis wäre, den sie zu zahlen bereit wäre.

„Ich", murmelte sie tonlos und stand wieder auf. „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich ihn nicht umwerben werde, solange er lebt, Cologne. Dafür musst du mir helfen, ihn zu retten."

„Natürlich", meinte die alte Frau langsam, reichte Akane denselben Zettel, den schon Ranma in der Hand hielt, erklärte ihr, was sie zu tun und zu sagen hatte, reiche Akane einen großen Splitter des Spiegels und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihrer Urenkelin um, während die junge Frau ihre Augen fest schloss und die geheimnisvollen Worte murmelte. „Solltest du Hilfe brauchen, rufe nach der Tochter, Akane."

„Shampoo, ich wollte dich nicht mit diesem Wissen belasten", murmelte die alte Frau plötzlich und hob einen zweiten Splitter vom Boden auf. „Mein Kind, Happossai, er war dein Urgroßvater. Und es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber Sterbliche können die Unterwelt nicht betreten, wenn sie nicht gestorben sind oder ihr Leben aufgegeben haben. Ich tue das nur für dich, Shampoo."

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen und die unnatürliche Blässe auf der Haut der jungen Amazone verrieten, dass sie das Vorhaben ihrer Urgroßmutter verstanden hatte, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte sich die alte Frau bereits einen Splitter des zerbrochenen Spiegels lautlos in ihr Herz gerammt, während sie die Hand der auf dem Boden sitzenden Frau nahm. Augenblicklich umfing die beiden unterschiedlichen Frauen weißer Rauch, der das gesamte Zimmer einhüllte und sie vor den entsetzten Blicken und Rufen der blauhaarigen Amazone schützte.

Vorsichtig öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen, als sie eine angenehm kühle Brise eine Strähne ihres blauen Haares in ihr Gesicht blies. Die ungetrübten Strahlen der hell scheinenden Sonne wärmten ihre blasse Haut und ließ sie in einem plötzlichen Wohlgefühl für wenige Momente all ihre Sorgen und all ihren Kummer vergessen. Genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augenlider, während sie ihre sinnlichen, roten Lippen öffneten und einen Seufzer freigaben, den die Winde bis an weit entfernten Gestaden tragen sollten. Sie spürte ihre Umgebung: der sachte Wind, der sie mit seinen samtenen Flügeln umfing und mit ihr spielte wie mit einem gefangenen Drachen; die wärmenden, Leben spendenden Strahlen der Sonne, die sie in luftige Höhen trugen; das wohltuende Gefühl des weichen Grases unter ihren nackten Füßen. Lächelnd strich sie die Strähne ihres Haares wieder hinter ihr Ohr und fragte sich, warum ihr all dies so bekannt vorkam.

Und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich und begriff: der See, das Gras zu ihren Füßen, der Wind, die Erscheinung ihrer Mutter, all dies war nicht wahr, all dies existierte nur in ihren Erinnerungen, doch dieses Mal würde niemand kommen, um sie aus diesem wunderschönen Traum zu befreien, denn dieses Mal musste sie den Verlockungen selbst widerstehen, um ihren Retter zu retten. Entschlossen schloss sie ihre braunen Augen und dachte konzentriert an den Mann, um dessen willen sie hierher gekommen war.

Langsam nahm Ranma seine Kerze vom Sockel und hielt sie hoch über das Wasser, als er plötzlich die Präsenz einer zweiten Person am Ufer des riesigen Flusses spürte und vor Verwunderung beinahe die Kerze aus der Hand in das Wasser hätte gleiten lassen. Ungläubig starrte der Kampfsportler in den hellen Kerzenschein ihrer Kerze, die ganz unbemerkt dicker geworden war, und suchte vergebens nach der neunten Kerze, während er die klare, kühle, beruhigende Luft einatmete, da er wusste, dass sie und ihre mächtige Aura keine Einbildung, keine reine Erinnerung seines in den Wassern der Unterwelt schweifenden Verstandes sein konnten.

Die junge Frau war zu vollkommen im Anblick des mit hell scheinenden Kerzen überzogenen Wasser gefangen, um ihren Verlobten zu erkennen, der inmitten des Flusses stand. Hoch über ihr an diesem wundersamen Ort leuchtete der weiße Vollmond, dessen gesponnene Strahlen sich in der Oberfläche des Wassers fingen, der die silbernen Kirschblüten, die aus dem Nichts erschienen, magisch anzog, während auf dem Wasser die Spiegelbilder der Kerzenscheine wie kleine Gespenster leuchteten. Ohne es zu bemerken, ging die junge Frau einen Schritt auf den Fluss zu, bevor eine scharfe Ermahnung sie zurückhielt.

„Komm nicht näher!", rief Ranma, ohne sich zu seiner Verlobten umzudrehen. „Wenn du einmal in den Fluss getreten bist, gibt es kein Zurück, also bleib am Ufer! Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Bist du denn gar nicht froh, mich zu sehen?", fragte Akane sanft und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf das Wasser zu, jetzt, da sie ihn gesehen hatte. „Ich bin hier, um dich zurückzuholen! Oder dir wenigstens zu helfen."

Lächelnd, doch unschlüssig seufzend blickte der junge Kampfsportler in den schwarzen Himmel, als unsichtbare Tränen in seinen Augen aufwallten, da er zum einen den Tod seiner Verlobten betrauerte, zum anderen sein Herz sich ihr gänzlich öffnete, ein wohliges Schauern in seinem Inneren verbreitend, dessen er sich noch nie so intensiv wie an diesem Tage gewiss war.

„Ich dachte, es wäre einfacher", sagte der junge Mann in das Nichts hinein, als er hörte, dass sie einen weiteren Schritt auf den Fluss zuging, während sein Herz, das ihn so schmerzhaft an ihre Hochzeit mit seinem besten Freund erinnerte, vor Aufregung schneller schlug als jemals in seinem Leben zuvor und er sich mit dem Unterarm über die tränennassen Augen wischte. „Bitte, Akane, bleib stehen! Gehe zurück, lebe! Bitte komm nicht näher!"

Ohne zu zögern, setzte die junge Frau ihren rechten Fuß in den Fluss, und watete langsam auf den schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportler zu. Während die Kerzen um sie herum auf dem ruhigen Wasser trieben, eine düstere und doch zugleich romantische Atmosphäre kreierend, gelangte Akane zu ihrem Verlobten, legte sanft ihre nassen Arme um den muskulösen Oberkörper des Mannes und schmiegte ihren vom Wasser getränkten Körper an seinen Rücken, ihr Kinn auf seine Schultern, während er noch immer seine Kerze hielt und die Umarmung genoss.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie, ihre rubinroten Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt, ihr heißer Atem seinen Nacken kitzelnd. „Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass ich ein Stern bin, dann wäre das ganze hier nicht passiert. Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen! Ich hätte dir von der Prophezeiung erzählen müssen! Ich wollte nicht, dass du hierher kommst, um meinen Vater zu retten."

„Du kannst nichts dafür", antwortete er sanft und drehte sich in ihren Armen zu ihr um. Die unergründliche Tiefe ihrer braunen Augen, in der sich Ranma wie schon so oft zuvor verlor, zeugte von ihrer Trauer über das Geschehene, die samtenen Lippen von ihrer Liebe zu ihm. „Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass diese Prüfung mich unsterblich macht, dann wäre das alles hier nicht geschehen."

„Meinen Glückwunsch", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern an und blickte dabei tief in ihre Augen. „Meinen Glückwunsch zu deiner Hochzeit. Ich hoffe, sie war schön."

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", lächelte die junge Frau, doch umspielte ihr Lächeln nicht nur ihre Lippen, die begierig auf den Moment warteten, an dem sie schließlich wieder mit ihrem Gegenstücke vereint sein sollten, sondern auch ihre Augen, die vor unterdrückter Freude tanzten, als sie den ärgerlichen Blick des Mannes sahen. „Ich habe ihn nicht geheiratet! Ukyo hat mich noch rechtzeitig davon abgehalten; sie sagte, wir beide wären mit dem roten Faden des Schicksals verbunden und da wusste ich, dass die Prophezeiung nur dich meinen konnte! Aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr, denn ich habe geschworen, dich Shampoo zu überlassen, solange du lebst, damit sie mir half, hierher zu kommen, dich zu retten."

Ranma wusste, dass er das richtige tat, als er die zitternden Hände der schluchzenden, jungen Frau, deren Augen sich voll Trauer von seinen abgewandt hatten, um nicht die Enttäuschung in seinen blauen Augen sehen zu müssen, um nicht die Gewissheit zu haben, dass sie ihn für immer verloren hatte, vor sich in seine ruhigen Hände nahm, seinen Kopf zu ihr herunterbeugte, und seine Lippen die ihren fanden. Inmitten der zahllosen plötzlich hell auflodernden Kerzen ließen sich die beiden jungen Erwachsenen im regungslosen Wasser treiben, die Gegenwart des anderen in der Dunkelheit des Schicksals als einzige Lichtquelle. Langsam ließ Ranma von seiner Verlobten ab, die ihn nun seltsam berührt anblickte.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte sie leise, als stumme Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab liefen. „Warum machst du es mir noch schwerer, dich loszulassen, wenn du weißt, dass ich geschworen habe, dich ihr zu überlassen?"

„Mich ihr zu überlassen, solange ich lebe, Akane, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich im Moment wirklich am Leben bin", flüsterte der junge Mann und hielt seine Verlobte, deren tränennasses Gesicht mit einem strahlenden Lächeln geschmückt war, eine Armlänge von sich entfernt. „Du solltest jetzt aber trotzdem gehen, Akane. Ich habe dem Fährmann bereits versprochen, hier bei ihm zu bleiben, für mich gibt es keine Rettung mehr. Ich werde deinem Vater zu einem neuen Leben verhelfen, aber du musst mir versprechen, es mit ihm zu genießen."

„Nein", sagte Akane und schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Entweder wir verlassen diesen Ort gemeinsam oder wir bleiben beide hier, aber ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, jetzt, da ich weiß, dass wir doch noch eine Chance haben."

Selbst in der Schwere der Situation kam der junge Kampfsportler nicht umhin, seine Geliebte zu bewundern, und sich erneut in die junge, blauhaarige Frau zu verlieben, als sie ihm diesen Beweis ihrer ewigen Treue gab. Sein Herz sprang vor Freude, beförderte das pulsierende Blut, in dem seine überschwänglichen Glückshormone gefangen waren, durch seinen gesamten Körper und ließ ihn allen Schmerz, den er so lange gefühlt hatte, vergessen.

„Nein, Akane", antwortete er sanft, drehte sich erneut zu den beiden für ihn bedeutenden Kerzen um und hob schließlich auch den Stummel der Kerze ihres Vaters von ihrem Sockel. „Ich möchte, dass du gehst, ein glückliches Leben führst und mir davon, wenn die Zeit für dich gekommen ist, erzählst. Geh!"

„Nein, du Idiot!", rief die junge Frau stur, während ihre exotische Aura gefährlich aufflammte und das übliche Feuer in ihre Augen trat, das sie ihren Verlobten in jedem ihrer Streite gezeigt hatte. „Welche von denen ist meine?"

„Was? Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Ranma verwirrt, versuchte vergebens, sie von den Kerzen, die so hell um sie herum trieben, abzulenken, und deutete schließlich resignierend auf eine Kerze neben dem leeren Sockel, auf dem seine Kerze gestanden war. „Warum interessierst du dich für deine Kerze?"

„Ganz einfach", meinte die junge Frau, watete durch das eisige Wasser, dessen Temperatur die beiden Kampfsportler nicht bemerkten, da sie ihr Herz durch die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen bis in die Tiefen ihres Seins erwärmte, nahm ihre Kerze vom Sockel und brach sie nach einem letzten, kurzen Blick auf ihren Verlobten lächelnd in zwei gleich große Hälften, ohne wissen zu können, was mit ihr geschah, wenn sie ihre Kerze, ihr Leben zerbrach.

„Akane!", rief der schwarzhaarige Mann entsetzt auf, als er den wächsernen Stiel der Kerze mit einem lauten Knacken brechen sah, wollte der jungen Frau zur Hilfe stürzen, doch diese hatte die Hälfte ihrer Kerze bereits auf seinen leeren Sockel gestellt. „Dein Leben!"

„Wäre nicht die Hälfte, nicht ein Viertel, nicht ein Tausendstel wert, wenn wir nicht zusammen wären", flüsterte sie sanft.

„Aber du hast gerade deine Unsterblichkeit, dein langes Leben aufgegeben!", rief Ranma aufgeregt und starrte seine Verlobte ungläubig an. „Wie konntest du das nur so einfach machen?"

„Verdammt noch mal! Muss ich denn selbst im Tod noch immer auf dich warten? Jetzt stell die Kerze endlich auf den Sockel meines Vaters! Ehrlich, du bist so langsam!", entgegnete sie ihm scharf, doch als der junge Mann ihr eine schlagfertige Antwort, die er stets parat zu haben schien, geben wollte, sah er das spielende Lächeln, das ihre wunderschönen Lippen umspielte, und begab sich kopfschüttelnd zu dem Sockel ihres Vaters. „Ich würde noch viel mehr geben, um zu wissen, dass du diesen düsteren Ort hier verlassen hast und wer will schon für immer leben?"

Noch immer kopfschüttelnd und mit einem breiten Lächeln stellte er seine eigene Kerze auf den leeren Sockel seines Schwiegervaters und spürte, wie sich eine unbekannte Leichtigkeit in ihm ausbreitete, die ihn alle Sorgen vergessen ließ, die sein Herz von der schweren Last der Liebe befreite, die ihn vergessen ließ, warum er in dieses unterirdische Reich gekommen war, während er von weiter Ferne und doch ganz nah an seinem Ohr die lieblichen Worte eines alten, beinahe vergessenen Freundes hören konnte, die ihn schmeichelnd zu sich riefen.

Noch während der junge Mann seine Kerze absetzte, erkannte Akane, dass etwas Fürchterliches geschah, denn ein in den windlosen Regionen der Unterwelt unnatürlicher Wind brauste auf, nahm ihren schwarzhaarigen Verlobten, dem zu Hilfe sie kommen wollte, gefangen in einer undurchdringlichen Wand, doch erkannte sie zu spät das wirkliche Ziel des Windes, der sie nicht wahrnahm und stattdessen mit bestimmter Endgültigkeit die flackernde Flamme des Kerzenstummels ihres Verboten ausblies. Als ob sich die Zeit vor ihren Augen verlangsamen würde, sah die junge Frau den noch immer glühenden Docht der Kerze, den Rauch, der sich wie die verführerische Schlange in den fernen Himmel schlängelte, hörte ihre eigene Stimme, die vor Entsetzen laut aufschrie und jemanden anrief, doch interessierte sie die Reaktionen ihres Körpers nicht, denn sie spürte nur eine eisige Kälte, die ihr Herz einfror, da sie wusste, dass sie dieses eine Mal zu spät gekommen war, dass sie ihn dieses eine Mal, da sie ihn hatte retten sollen, hatte retten können, zu langsam war, dass er ihretwegen dorthin gegangen war, wo ihm keine sterbliche Seele folgen konnte.

„Ein Leben für ein Leben", flüsterte die laute Stimme zustimmend. „Du hast deine Abmachung erfüllt, nun komme, der du vom Fluss des Vergessens getrunken hast, komme zu mir."

Meine lieben Leser und Leserinnen, hiermit bedanke ich mich noch einmal dafür, dass ihr dem Pfad des Vergessens so lange gefolgt seid und mir so tatkräftig Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte hinterlassen habt. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euren Protagonisten noch einmal die Ehre erweist, einen Kommentar zur ganzen Geschichte zu verfassen, und, dass euch die Geschichte so viel Spaß gemacht hat wie mir!

Ich hoffe zudem, dass ich meiner mutigen Behauptung, das letzte Kapitel würde das schönste und spannendste Kapitel werden, gerecht geworden bin. Aber Moment, habe ich nicht außerdem noch versprochen, dass es das längste Kapitel wird? Nun gut, dann muss ich wohl doch noch ein wenig weiterschreiben: viel Spaß!

Als ob sich die Zeit vor ihren Augen verlangsamen würde, sah die junge Frau den noch immer glühenden Docht der Kerze, den Rauch, der sich wie die verführerische Schlange in den fernen Himmel schlängelte, hörte ihre eigene Stimme, die vor Entsetzen laut aufschrie und jemanden anrief, doch interessierte sie die Reaktionen ihres Körpers nicht, denn sie spürte nur eine eisige Kälte, die ihr Herz einfror, da sie wusste, dass sie dieses eine Mal zu spät gekommen war, dass sie ihn dieses eine Mal, da sie ihn hatte retten sollen, hatte retten können, zu langsam war, dass er ihretwegen dorthin gegangen war, wo ihm keine sterbliche Seele folgen konnte. Doch, so fragte sie sich, als sich ihr widerspenstiger Arm, der Ranma zu Hilfe kommen wollte, ohne ihr zutun nur sehr langsam hob, kam es der verzweifelten, jungen Frau tatsächlich nur so vor, als ob sich die Zeit verlangsam würde, oder verlangsamte sie Zeit wirklich, um ihr eine Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn zu retten?

Und plötzlich sah Akane eine in den Tiefen der Schatten hell strahlende Gestalt anmutig mit bloßen Füßen auf dem eisigen Fluss laufen, die sie, gewandt in ein lang ausfallendes, mitternachtsblaues Kleid, die langen, lockigen, braunen Haare von Schönheit und Erhabenheit einer Göttin gleich, mit strengen, doch liebevollen, blauen Augen musterte, die satten, roten Lippen, obgleich sie nur wenige Jahre älter als die junge Frau zu sein schien, zu einem mütterlichen Lächeln verzogen, in der linken Hand einen reifen, goldenen Granatapfel haltend.

„Lange ist es her, dass ich durch einen Ruf einer sterblichen Seele aus meinem Schlaf geweckt worden bin. Was weckst du mich, mein Kind?", fragte die Frau mit einer glockenhellen Stimme, die Akane an den kommenden Frühling, an all jenes Schöne erinnerte, das sie mit ihrem Verlobten zu sehen erhoffte, doch wagte sie nicht zu sprechen, so schön, so mächtig schien jene Frau, die nun, als ob sie ihre Befürchtungen gespürt hätte, noch lieblicher lächelte. „Was fürchtest du dich? Ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du mich aus meinem tristen Schlaf gerissen hast, nur neugierig, wer es vermag, mich mit seinem Ruf in dieser düsteren Welt zu erreichen und welchen Herzenswunsch er von mir erfüllt sehen möchte."

„Ich, ich bin, bin Akane", stammelte die junge Frau, deren Schmerz durch das Erscheinen der anderen Frau wie eine Seifenblase durch die Berührung unbedachter Kinderhände geplatzt war. „Ich weiß, weiß nicht, dass ich Euch, Euch gerufen habe, aber wenn Ihr mir, mir helfen könnt, dann wäre ich Euch für immer zu Dank verpflichtet."

„Du hast mich nicht wissentlich gerufen, sagst du?", fragte die braunhaarige Frau nachdenklich und musterte ihr Gegenüber interessiert. „Und ich nehme an, du weißt auch nicht, wer ich bin?"

„Es, es tut mir, mir Leid, aber nein, ich, ich weiß es nicht", sagte Akane verlegen und blickte auf das starre Wasser.

„Interessant! Du bist wahrlich interessant. Und es macht nichts, meine Liebe. Nenne mich einfach Tochter", lächelte die junge Frau lieblich und blickte sich interessiert um. „Nun, warum hast du mich nun aus meinem Schlaf gerufen?"

„Ich will ihn zurück", flüsterte Akane mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Rücken des beinahe unmerklich langsam in sich zusammensackenden Kampfsportlers vor sich, ein Brennen, ein Verlangen, aber auch einen unsäglichen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen spürend. „Ich bin ohne Eltern aufgewachsen, obwohl ich welche hatte, und er wollte meinen Vater retten, weil er dachte, ich wäre verheiratet und nun, und nun!"

„Ranma und Akane", hauchte die Tochter verblüfft und strich sich ihre langen Haare hinter die Ohren. „Ich kann mich erinnern, welch großen Aufruhr ihr bedingtet, als ihr Charon entkamt. Er hat es noch immer nicht verstanden, obwohl ich ihm erklärte, dass eure Liebe euch gerettet hat, und jetzt steht ihr ein zweites Mal hier. Ich habe ihm doch gesagt, er solle eure Leben in Frieden lassen! Deswegen hat er sich den Schlaf von mir geliehen! Deswegen wollte er, dass die Sterblichen in diesem Hause mit der Illusion der Zeit bedeckt waren! Charon!"

Der mächtige Ruf der jungen Frau ließ Akane erschaudern, da sie von der lieblichen Gestalt nie eine solche Macht, eine solche Wut erwartet hätte, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, was die Tochter mit ihren Worten meinte, begann die Luft ein weiteres Mal zu flirren und wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine in einen der Nacht gleichen Umhang gehüllte Figur, dessen Gesicht sie nicht erkennen konnte, vor ihr.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Kore", fragte der Fährmann ergeben und verbeugte sich elegant vor der jungen Frau.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen, Charon!", schalt sie die greise Gestalt. „So selten, so wunderschön ist es, die Liebe in dieser tristen Gegend erblühen zu sehen, dass ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst sie leben lassen, doch nun sehe ich sie hier vor mir und komme nicht umhin zu denken, dass du dies bedingt hast."

„Meine Herrin", antwortete er ihr schlicht mit einer weiteren Verbeugung

„Hole ihn zurück!", befahl die Tochter streng und deutete auf den Rücken des Kampfsportlers. „Jetzt sofort! Und als Strafe soll sie ihr Gedächtnis an diesen Ort behalten, an dich behalten, dass du die beiden, solange sie leben, durch keinen deiner Pläne zu dir holen kannst, und, dass du wieder in der Schande leben musst, dass dir jemand von hier entkommen ist, der sich an dich erinnern kann!"

„Ihr wisst, dass ich ihn nicht mehr zurück holen kann, Herrin", sprach der Fährmann bescheiden. „Seine Flamme ist erloschen und er hat vom Fluss des Vergessens getrunken. Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, ihn von dort zurück zu holen. Es steht nicht in meiner Macht, denn ich bin nur ein einfacher Fährmann."

„Nun gut, Charon, dann werde ich es selbst übernehmen", sagte die junge Frau langsam und blickte dann sanft zu der anderen Frau. „Ich kann ihn zurück bringen, aber ich bin nicht in der Lage, sein Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen, denn er hat bereits vom Fluss des Vergessens getrunken. Willst du dennoch, dass ich ihn zurückhole?"

„Ja", antwortete die blauhaarige Frau dankbar, nickte ihren Kopf erleichtert und wischte sich die Freudentränen, die in ihren Augen aufwallten, hastig mit den Händen weg. „Solange er nur wieder zurückkehrt! Ich will nur, dass er wieder lebt, alles andere ist mir egal, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich seiner Familie sagen soll."

„Das Gedächtnis an seine Familie kann selbst der Fluss des Vergessens nicht auslöschen", lächelte die Tochter. „Sie brennt für immer in ihm, wie die riesige Flamme einer unendlichen Kerze. Er wird seine Eltern instinktiv erkennen, nur jede andere Person wird er vergessen haben. Willst du das? Soll ich ihn zurückholen?"

„Ja", nickte Akane und biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihr eine Bitte, eine Frage in den Sinn kam, die so vermessen war, dass sie nicht wagte, sie zu stellen.

„Was ist, mein Kind?", fragte die braunhaarige Frau, als sie sah, dass der jungen Frau eine Frage auf dem Herzen brannte. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du kannst mich alles fragen? Du musst keine Angst haben, ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, denn du hast meinem Herzen große Freude geschenkt. Ich durfte eure Liebe sehen."

„Ich, ich habe mir gedacht", nuschelte Akane verlegen. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Ihr ihm möglicherweise, vielleicht, unter Umständen, nun ja, einen Neuanfang erlauben würdet? Wäre es nicht, wäre es nicht einfacher für ihn, wenn niemand ihn kennen würde, wenn er, wenn er schon jede Person in seinem Leben vergessen hat?"

Plötzlich erhellte das glockenhelle Lachen der Tochter die Finsternis der Unterwelt. Die Schatten, erbost über die Helligkeit des Ortes, zogen sich weit in die Tiefen des Ortes zurück, gaben den Blick auf unbekannte, unbenannte Dinge frei, die seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit in der Dunkelheit gelegen waren, sodass die junge Frau einen ungehinderten Blick auf die wunderschöne, doch sonst düstere, dunkle Landschaft frei. Frohmut und Zuversicht erfüllten ihr Herz beim Klang des Lachens und auch sie musste lächeln, obwohl sie ihr Herz schmerzhaft an den Verlust des jungen Mannes an ihrer Seite erinnerte.

„Traust du ihm so wenig, dass du denkst, er könne sich in eine andere Frau verlieben?", fragte sie die errötende Frau lächelnd und nickte schließlich. „Ich werde den Schlaf, den Herrn der Illusion, des Vergessens, durch dessen Höhle der Fluss des Vergessens fließt, bitten, deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Sieh zu, was passiert, wenn du dich mir widersetzt", sprach die Tochter dann streng, hob ihren Finger und schnippte einmal mit ihrer rechter Hand, sodass die unsichtbaren Wände erbebten, eine Vibration durch die junge Frau schoss, die sie mit ungekannter Lebendigkeit erfüllte und schließlich die Hälfte ihrer Kerze, die auf seinem Sockel stand, entzündete. „Und jetzt schlafe, mein Kind, schlafe, du musst zurück in die Welt der Sterblichen. In deinem Bett sollst du erwachen und kein Wort über uns verlieren."

Für einen winzigen Moment wurden die Augenlider der jungen Frau unendlich schwer, fielen sanft zu und öffneten sich nur Sekunden später, um den Blick auf eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Decke freizugeben. Mit pochendem Herzen erblickte Akane die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihre Fensterscheibe mit lautem Klirren durchbrachen, ihr Zimmer mit Helligkeit fluteten und ihr, die ob der Aufregung niemals hätte wieder einschlafen können, den Schlaf unmöglich machten. Als sie an sich hinabblickte, stellte die junge Frau fest, dass sie keine Wunden am Arm hatte und auch ihr Kopf fühlte sich wieder klar an. Dann klopfte es an ihre Türe.

„Akane?", fragte eine ihr bekannte Frauenstimme sanft. „Akane? Wie geht es dir? Deine beiden Freundinnen sind hier, um dich zu sehen. Denkst du, du kannst sie sehen? Oder willst du lieber noch ein wenig alleine sein?"

„Nein, Kasumi", antwortete Akane verwirrt und stand hastig auf. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich komme runter. Sag ihnen bitte, dass ich gleich da bin."

Nachdenklich hörte die Kampfsportlerin den leiser werdenden Schritten ihrer Schwester zu, während sie sich in ihrem Zimmer umschaute und zu ihrer Überraschung das neu gekaufte Hochzeitskleid am Boden liegend sah. Wie Schuppen fiel ihr die Bedeutung der sanften Worte ihrer Schwester von den Augen und sie schalt sich innerlich für ihre verwirrte Reaktion.

„Die verpatzte Hochzeit mit Ryouga! Das ist das letzte, an das sich die Leute erinnern!"

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, ging die junge Frau langsam den Flur entlang und blieb vor dem Gästezimmer stehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen öffnete sie die Türe und atmete tief aus, als sie sah, dass kein Zeichen von Ranma oder seinem Vater zu sehen war. Zwar rebellierte ihr Herz ob des unvertrauten Anblicks, doch beruhigte ihr Verstand ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle und strömte neue Glücksgefühle durch ihren Körper, denn sie wusste, dass er wieder bei ihr war, lebendig, irgendwo in dieser Stadt. Lächeln stieg sie die Treppen hinab und musste sich stets ermahnen, eine unbeteiligte Miene aufzusetzen, bevor sie schließlich das Wohnzimmer, in dem neben ihrem Vater auch ihre beiden besten Freundinnen saßen.

„Akane, mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?", fragte ihr Vater besorgt und blickte seiner Tochter traurig in die Augen.

„Es, es geht", flüsterte Akane leise.

„Ich weiß, dass dies der wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, dir diese Neuigkeit zu erzählen", bereite Soun sie vorsichtig vor. „Aber mein alter Freund, mein alter Mitschüler, hat mich um die Erfüllung eines alten Versprechens gebeten und wird deswegen bereits morgen früh hier eintreffen. Ich muss es dir sagen, Akane, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du gänzlich unvorbereitet getroffen wirst, nachdem diese Hochzeit gestern, nun ja, mein Schatz, deine beiden Schwestern wissen es bereits, aber das Versprechen ist eine Verlobung. Eine von euch wird den Sohn meines Freundes, Ranma, heiraten."

„Wie kannst du nur?", fragte Akane mit Tränen der Freude, der unglaublichen Freude in den Augen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte zur Haustüre hinaus. Dort, glücklich, endlich im Freien zu sein, ihre Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken und verstellen zu müssen, schrie sie aus vollem Herzen ihr Glück in den Himmel und bedankte sich bei all der ihr bekannten und unbekannten Götter.

„Vielleicht", meinte Kasumi vorsichtig, nachdem sich Yuka und Sayuri entschuldigt hatten, um ihre beste Freundin mit einem Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu trösten, zu ihrem blassen Vater. „Vielleicht hättest du es ihr nicht sagen sollen. Die Wunde ist noch zu frisch."

„Vielleicht hast du recht, mein Schatz, vielleicht hast du recht."

Während die drei Frauen durch die Stadt schlenderten, bewusst über unverfängliche Themen redend, da die versetzte Braut unnatürlich abwesen schien, suchte ebenjene junge Kampfsportlerin ununterbrochen nach einer Spur, einem kleinen Fetzen eines roten Hemdes, eines kurzen Aufblitzen eines schwarzen Zopfes, des jungen Mannes und plötzlich, inmitten der Menge auf einem Fußgängerweg, sah sie ihn auf sich zukommen, doch blieb sie nicht stehen, sondern ging festen Schrittes auf ihn zu, stieß versehentlich mit ihm zusammen und ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich, strahlte ihn mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an und bückte sich nach ihrer Tasche. „Ich hab' nicht aufgepasst."

„Nein, es war meine Schuld", antwortete der junge Mann sofort verlegen und bückte sich ebenso nach der Tasche. „Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders."

Als der junge Mann nach der Tasche griff, berührte er versehentlich die Hand der blauhaarigen Frau, die ihm mit einem Mal so bekannt vorkam, als ob sie eine alte Freundin war, die er schon beinahe vergessen hatte, und erschauderte ob der knisternden Spannung, die sich zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen aufzubauen schien. Interessiert blickte er tief in die braunen Augen der Frau, riss seinen Blick schließlich, da sich ihre Freundinnen laut räusperten, verlegen von ihrem und reichte ihr die Tasche.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube nicht", antwortete sie ihm. „Aber danke, dass du meine Tasche aufgehoben hast. Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder."

„Ja", sagte Ranma verwirrt, blickte der jungen Frau nach, als sie mit ihren Freundinnen in der Menge verschwand, bemerkte, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihren Lippenstift aufgehoben zu haben, erst zu spät, dass er ihn noch immer in der rechten Hand hielt und lief der Frau hastig nach. „Erst die Sache mit der Verlobung und dann noch das. Kann der Tag eigentlich noch verrückter werden?"

„Ich bin nicht in der Lage, sein Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen", seufzten die Blätter im Wind, als sie das schicksalhafte Treffen der beiden Erwachsenen gesehen hatten. „Ich nicht, aber du!"

Nun, jetzt aber wirklich: vielen herzlichen Dank für euer Interesse und eure Kommentare! Eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte ist angedacht, aber was haltet ihr davon?


End file.
